Endless Love
by lorelibelle54
Summary: Welcome to New York,a world of high society,drama,and e wealthiest families,the Blueburys and the Redbircks have been rivals forever.When Gnomeo Bluebury meets Juliet Redbrick, their worlds turn upside down and they fall desperately in love. Faced with jealousy,secrets,and old rivalries,the doomed lovers must do whatever it takes to keep their secret love hidden.
1. Waiting for Life to Begin

**Hello all! It's me! Back with a new story, that I know you will like, and hopefully love! I do! Thank yous to jbabe, love345, (you guys rock!) iamloveCynder (MISSOURI!) (Also I wanted to do something for her birthday and couldn't, sooooo this is late but...better than never?) **

**AND TPATFan16, you are the best, and you are great, and I will always owe you one :) **

**Hope you all like! Read and Review! Check out my other stories if you haven't, and all of these guys too,plus all the WONDERFUL G+J fanfics here. Suggestions and Feedback ALWAYS WELCOME! OK...i'm done. **

* * *

><p>THE BENEDICT STANDFORD FAMILY<p>

REQUESTS THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY

AT A BALL ON THE EVENING OF SATURDAY

THE THIRD OF MAY 1890

AT NINE O'CLOCK AT THEIR NEW RESIDENCE

No. 456 FIFTH AVENUE

NEW YORK CITY

COSTUMES ARE REQUIRED.

* * *

><p>"If, Bluebury is going, I most certainly am not." said an extremely distressed Cleon Redbrick as he sat visiting with his old friend Harold Standford who had came calling to deliver the invitation personally. Harold leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink.<p>

"But it won't be a real party without you!"

"I do not want my night ruined by that awful woman."

Harold sighed and set his glass on the cherry-wood table. "What have you against her anyway?"

"It's not Katherine Bluebury, although she is a royal pain. No, it's the name Bluebury. I was raised knowing that that family is a clan of frauds, thieves, and made up-money!" Redbrick explained heatedly.

"And how old is this story?"

"It doesn't matter." As Redbrick spoke, his eyes never left the expansive garden, filled with red flowers that lay before them. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want their flowers to be blue.

The Redbrick and Bluebury families were long time rivals. Ever since anyone remembered, the two wealthiest families in New York had absolutely despised each other. They hardly spoke in public, and when they did, it was usually insults. It was great fun for the rest of the high society to watch to see which family could outdo themselves more, or better, witness a real public showdown.

Harold surveyed the Redbrick sitting room, which was as fine as the rest of the house. It was a large red-brick mansion, with red roses and tulips everywhere. The inside was very...red. Red rooms, Red decor, Red rubies. The Redbrick family was one of the richest in New York, and most envied in all society. Cleon Redbrick had had a successful banking business that had been passed down for generations. His wife Ophelia, had passed on almost ten years ago, and even he admitted that the Redbrick manor had not been the same since. Cleon had no sons, but he did have a daughter. Or so he thought. Was she still even alive?"

"Cleon, forgive me if I am wrong, but is it correct you have a daughter still?"

"Yes. Yes. Juliet."

"How old is she now?"

"Nearing eighteen. A little younger than Tybalt, my nephew."

Of course Harold knew Tybalt. Everyone knew Tybalt. He was a hefty man who had a knack for being somewhat of a jerk, yet had more cronies every day. He always seemed to enjoy pushing people around, and drinking too much.

"And isn't she engaged yet?"

"Not yet. She is feisty, like her mother. Very undisciplined. It's best she keep to her rooms. She is a delicate child."

"Eighteen is hardly a child, Cleon. Say, bring her tonight along with your nephew. It will be fun! All the best people will be there, all for you to make a selection from. I guarantee that by tomorrow morning, the marriage proposals will be flooding in. Her mother was a charming woman and if she is anything like her, the girl, Juliet, will have a wonderful time, and you will too.

"I suppose...but I would hate for anything to happen to her." Cleon sighed.

"It's a party, not a polo match."

"Alright, fine."

"Wonderful! Saturday then?"

"Saturday then."

Juliet Redbrick was absolutely livid.

"How dare that ignorant bastard do this to me?" She cried as she flopped on the fainting couch in her room.

"I don't know why you are so upset. How many times have you begged out, and now you're getting there! And you are angry! You are hopeless, Juliet." Juliet's best friend, nursemaid, and confidante Nanette replied, as she folded corsets on her lap.

"Right. I'm getting out, so I can be shipped out to some other person who thinks just like my father does. And he called me delicate! How many times have I told him? I'm not delicate!"

Juliet felt like ever since her mother died, her life had been one big long sentence of house-arrest for a crime she didn't commit. Her father had turned from a loving man, to an overprotective tyrant. She'd spent all the time since, collecting a list of dreams in a box, sitting at her window and wishing on anything, that she'd get out of this place, and have a real adventure.

"I know you're not. Maybe you should just try to enjoy this. You'll have a lovely dress and it's going to be so much fun! I get lonely too, when you can't go to anything."

Nanette had been Juliet's mother's personal maid when she had been alive, and since Ophelia had died, Nanette had become Juliet's. But to Juliet, Nanette was her best friend, and the only one who saw her for something more than a china doll of a girl.

Nanette was on the larger side and was extremely chatty, loud, and didn't do secrets very well.

Except when it came to defying Juliet's father like today, when they had been hiding in between the drapes listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Nanette. It's going to be fun."

"I'll help you look absolutely stunning before you go!"

Juliet smiled lightly, and excused herself for a moment. She studied herself in the mirror. Brown hair, done up simply on top of her head. Green eyes, the color of Emeralds, red lips, a petite, but curvy figure. An upturned nose. She had been told she was pretty. _I want to be the kind of pretty that will find me someone tall, and handsome, like in the novels. Not a stuffy old man like Father. I always knew love was silly in the first place._

Katherine Bluebury was up early like usual. She was enjoying an early sunrise that turned the sky the color of lilacs. Or what was left of it anyway. Slowly, she nearly glided across the stone walkway, her mind abuzz with everything. Even though, the business she and her husband had started from the ground up, all those years ago was now mostly in the care of he son and nephew, she still had much to attend to. Wistfully, she wished her husband could be there to help her with everything from finances to attending parties like the one on Saturday. She wanted him to be here desperately, to see how their small allotment had grown. The Bluebury family had so much wealth. Her parlor was filled with silk flowers and her doorknobs were encrusted with pearls. She'd decorated the whole entire mansion in blue, as that had been her husband's favorite color when he was alive. She planned to wear blue that night, to honor him. Although, she hadn't really wanted to go to this party in the first place, since that horrid man, Cleon Redbrick was going to be there. As much as she enjoyed harassing him, it could get tiring.

"Are you looking foward to the ball this weekend, miss?" asked her maid, who was along on her walk for company.

"Lady" Bluebury exhaled and fanned herself, while batting her eyes dramatically. "I suppose. I absolutely detest having to be in the presence of Redbrick and his hoodlums."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Oh, don't be, Bonnie. Redbrick acts like he is so fine, but honestly, he needs to step off his high horse! He is so arrogant. My husband, and my parents always told me that the Redbricks were stuck-up, hoity-toity sorts of people, and I fully agree. Unfortunately, one cannot avoid these sorts of functions."

More, she felt it was her duty to attend these things. For her son Gnomeo, and her nephew Benny, who needed to meet people and be social. It was good for the family name. Speaking of her son, "Gnomeo!"

Gnomeo Caudillo Bluebury cringed whenever he heard his mother's shrill call from on the other side of their expansive garden. He had been out on his way to the bar, to go make Tybalt Redbrick's life absolutely miserable.

"Hold on a sec, Benny, Mother's calling. Actually, go get the carriage ready, so we can leave as soon as I'm finished with her."

Benny nodded and ran the other way, and Gnomeo caught up to his mother.

"Mom!"

"Gnomeo! Oh there you are! I've been meaning to talk to you-"

" I know, I know, what happened the other night with the fountain-"

"Not exactly, my son, now come along!"

Gnomeo felt his heart sink a bit, as he followed his mother through the garden.

"Remember, there is this extremely important party on Saturday and I wanted to remind you that you must be there. No skipping out!"

Gnomeo's heart sank, just a little bit more. He didn't really enjoy having to look all fancy, dance with girls he didn't care about, shake hands with men who were disinteresting.

"Yes mum."

"And you will behave."

"Yes mum."

"NO punching Tybalt Redbrick in the jaw in the foyer."

"Mum, you even said that was entertaining!"

"It was. And it will not happen again!"

"Yes mum."

"That's my darling boy. So much like his father already."

Gnomeo looked at his shoes, trying to be sad.

"Alright now, run along! I have work to do with Sowden!"

Gnomeo bid his mother goodbye, and started slowly towards the carriage. _Stupid Sowden. Mother thinks he is so great. Ha! If only she knew how much he's deceiving her. If only I had enough evidence to tell her. _

Distraught by the thoughts of a treacherous associate and a less-than-promising ball, Gnomeo pushed it all out of his mind and focused on making sure he completely ruined Tybalts day.

**I hope you all liked this! I'm super excited to do Ch.2! Look for more new stories and chapters, REALLY soon! Thanks to everybody! Love you all! xoxoxxoxoxo-lorelibelle54**

**Hello all! It's me! Back with a new story, that I know you will like, and hopefully love! I do! Thank yous to jbabe, love345, (you guys rock!) iamloveCynder (MISSOURI!) (Also I wanted to do something for her birthday and couldn't, sooooo this is late but...better than never?) **

**AND TPATFan16, you are the best, and you are great, and I will always owe you one :) **

**Hope you all like! Read and Review! Check out my other stories if you haven't, and all of these guys too,plus all the WONDERFUL G+J fanfics here. Suggestions and Feedback ALWAYS WELCOME! OK...i'm done. **


	2. For the First Time

**Hi guys! I'm back and recovering and can't wait to share another episode with you guys! As always, thanks to all my buds out there, who all know who they are and I love them! Read and Review mine, and all the other great stories here, and suggestions and feedback are always welcome! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Gnomeo stood in front of the mirror in the drawing room, trying to fix his sky blue tie. Honestly, he could care less about his appearance these days, but since he was sole heir to the whole Bluebury family fortune, he had to be presentable. As if to sour his mood even worse, Charles Sowden's face appeared over his shoulder.<p>

Charles Sowden was his mother's business partner, managing all his father had when he was alive. Technically, Gnomeo was supposed in inherit all of that when he turned eighteen, but now he was nearing twenty, and nothing had changed despite his begging. Every time he tried to talk to his mother, Sowden butted in, and managed to persuade her that Gnomeo wasn't ready, needed more schooling, was too young, there was always some excuse of sorts. Sowden despised Gnomeo almost as much, since after all, Gnomeo would get the family fortune one day, unless Sowden were to _steal _it first. Gnomeo was almost certain that's what he was doing, but he hardly had any proof, and he knew his mother would never believe him.

"Ready to go?"

Sowden's voice stopped his thoughts and Gnomeo turned around to face him. Sowden's dark brown hair was slicked back, with a few sculpted curls in the center of his forehead. He wore a black suit with a deep blue tie, the only real pop of color on his whole body. His face reminded Gnomeo of a rat's. Gnomeo nodded, and followed Sowden out to where the carriage was waiting. His mother was already inside, her large blue dress, with all it's ruffles and glittering stones practically needing it's own carriage altogether. Luckily, he did not have to sit with either of them, ending up with his smaller cousin Benny in the carriage behind him. As, they drove through the city, Benny chattered on and on about how the Redbricks were coming and whom he hoped to dance with, etcetera. Gnomeo rested his head on his cheek and watched everything fly by.

* * *

><p>Juliet was trying not be very nervous, but it was hard not to be. Nanette had spent every minute it seemed, teaching Juliet etiquette, manners, and dancing. Juliet was bored by it all, however. Yet, she still had hope that tonight would be magical and special. She'd had to spend the entire day getting ready. She'd cleaned up with a warm bath and Nanette had done her makeup, highlighting her green eyes, rosy cheeks, and red lips. Then, she had been sewed into a deep red dress, complete with roses made of fabric on the skirts, shiny jewels and beads. The wide skirt was so heavy she could only really glide along the floor, not run or climb. Nanette had pulled her corset very tight and Juliet was a whole mess of uncomfortableness.<p>

"I think I'm ready" She told Nanette as she stepped off the stool, where Nanette was making some finishing touches on the skirts. Nanette smiled and stood up, brushing her hands on her skirts,

"Not quite. I have one more thing for you."

Juliet watched with interest, as Nanette pulled out a large box. Juliet reverently opened the worn clasp, and pushed open the lid. Inside each piece still shining and perfectly placed, was her mother's jewelry collection.

Juliet gasped a little. "Nanette! I..Oh My Gosh, I don't know what to say! Thank you!"

She reached over and hugged Nanette, and then turned back to the sparkling jewels. She hardly knew what to say or do, she could only stare at them in awe.

"There's this, also" said Nanette quietly handing Juliet a folded note. Juliet unfolded it, and her eyes scanned the piece of stationary. Written in her mother's loopy scrawl, was, _For My Sweet Juliet, on the night of her debut. Lots of Love, Mum. _

Juliet felt her throat tighten as Nanette began to select jewelry to match the outfit. Impatiently, she brushed at the tears that were on the corners of her eyes. _I wish you were here now, Mom. _

As she turned to inspect herself one last time in the mirror, she was surprised at how radiant she looked, and as she glided slowly down the staircase, even the sight of her father and Tybalt, and the thought of having to attend a party with them, couldn't dampen her spirits.

* * *

><p>Gnomeo watched as colorful skirts seemed to fly by, in tune with the lively music. Benny had left him a half hour ago, and he was avoiding Tybalt as much as he could. He wanted to be anywhere else but here. As if sensing his thoughts, his mother came over to where he was sitting and moved her wide fan in front of her face, so no one could see her lips.<p>

"Gnomeo, ever since we've arrived you've just sat there, looking like you're in prison, not at a party. You are a young bachelor, go out there,and enjoy it while you can!"

"Sorry. I'm probably catching something."

His mother looked at him incredulously. "MmHmm"

She prodded him and Gnomeo groaned inwardly, and considered ignoring her, but knowing better, he went down to where the dancers were. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Gnomeo! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!"

He turned around, and saw it was Rosalie. Her blonde hair was done up on her head, and ringlets framed her face. Rosalie had been his neighbor last summer at the beach. They had talked and even flirted a bit, but nothing real ever rose up between them. Gnomeo considered her an old acquaintance and friend. They spoke occasionally if they happened to meet, but that really was all.

"It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

Gnomeo nodded in response, and Rosalie continued, "You looked so lonely, I was going to come and talk to you, but you came down here first-"  
>As, she prattled on, Gnomeo's eyes flew to the dancers, and then suddenly, something caught his eye.<p>

It was quick, just a flash of her really, but he swore he had seen the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Was his mind playing tricks on him? There she was again!

"Rosalie." He grabbed her arm gently and she stopped talking.

"Yes?" She replied breathlessly .

"Who is that girl over there?"

"Which one?"

"That one! Over there! In the red dress."

Rosalie craned her neck,

"That one?" She pointed gently to Gnomeo's mystery girl.

"Yes! Who is she?"

He watched as Rosalie think for a minute. "Hmmm, Gnomeo, I honestly don't know, I've never seen her before in my life. Maybe I could ask someone else?"

"No. I've got to talk to her now"

"What? Why?" Gnomeo grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, weaving through the pairs in time to the music, moving quickly, closer and closer, until finally, he was a partner switch away from her. The song ended, and he handed Rosalie off to Benny, and turned around, took her right hand in his and there she was.

He swore everything around him just froze and melted away, and the world was just him and this girl. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her hair was brown and nicely done up. Her eyes were deep and green, and he couldn't stop looking into them. He couldn't stop looking at her, period. Finally, as if waking from a daze, he remembered where they were, and his manners. He dropped her hand and awkwardly, he cleared his throat.

" you like to, um, dance with me?"

Her red lips parted to form a smile, "Oh! O-Of course, I would!"

They re-entered the dance floor, his hands on her waist, her hands around his neck.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked her.

"Probably not, I'm rather..rather new here." She told him, still looking into his eyes.

"What's your name then?"

"Juliet. What's yours?"

"Gnomeo"

That was all the conversation they needed. They continued to dance, seemingly flying across the floor, Gnomeo hoped that the song would never end, but it began to, and he realized he would have to give Juliet up, to some other partner.

"Juliet! Did you know that this place, has one of the loveliest gardens in all of the state of New York?"

She smiled, "I didn't, but I would love to see it sometime. I would hate to have to enjoy it by myself, however."

"You don't, I mean you won't, because I can take you."

Her eyes lit up, "I would love to see it with you"

"Come on then!" He grinned and she returned it, taking his hand as he led them through a hallway and out into the night.

The air was warm and a little breezy, as they walked along the flowers, all illuminated to a surreal glow by the light from the party. The garden was extiquiste and moonlit, and Gnomeo felt so light and different then he had ever felt with any other girl.

"So, how come I haven't ever seen you around before?" He asked, as they strolled arm in arm.

Juliet sighed. "It's mostly my father. He thinks the real world is too dangerous for a girl like me."  
>"He sounds.."<p>

"Awful? I do love him, and he is my father and all, but he can be really..awful."

"Who is your father anyway?"

"Redbrick? You've probably met him. And yours?"

"He died when I was young, but my mother is Lady….Bluebury." Finished Gnomeo, suddenly realizing what she had said. Judging by the look on her face, so had Juliet. It was an awkward moment of shocked silence, and Juliet slowly took a step away from him.

"You.." She stammered

"You're a." He stuttered.

"Um, it was lovely to meet you, sir, but ah, I must be going now! Goodbye!" Juliet sputtered quickly before turning her heel, and breaking into the closest to a run her dress would allow.

"Wait!" Cried Gnomeo. He knew who this girl was, and his mind was screaming _NONONONONONONONO, _his heart was telling him, _run after this girl._

Suddenly, he heard a noise, like a shout, and he saw Benny coming twoards them. _Great, now I have to stop everything, and go help Benny out of whatever mess he's gotten into this time. _

Benny approached Gnomeo, "Gnomeo, you won't believe it, it's like a war zone in there, you've got to come quick."

"Later Benny" He told him as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I have to find someone. Catch you later"

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet watched as the party got farther and farther away, until she couldn't see it anymore. Even though she was tucked away in her carriage, she felt exposed. She didn't know how or what she felt, or what to do, or why she'd left, <strong>**_damn_****, she didn't know much of anything at the moment. She brushed her hair out of her face, and rubbed her eyes with her gloves angrily. ****_Who did that man, Gnomeo, think he was back there? Will I ever see him again? _**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! THANKS again! See you soon! xoxoxoxo-lorelibelle54<strong>


	3. What I Did For Love

**Hello all! I hope you enjoy this, because I did when I wrote it! This story has soooo much going for it, I'll probably be biased and update it more than others, but I haven't forgotten about the others! As usual, my people here are to thank for everything, and you all know who you are and I love you all! I'm so excited for you to see this, so here you go! **

* * *

><p>Juliet had been very quiet, ever since she'd gotten home. She'd since, been helped out of her dress and finery. The jewelry had been put away, and her hair was down. She'd washed her face and put on her nightgown and soft red silk robe.<p>

"So, how was it? Was it as wonderful as you imagined it would be?"

"What? Oh it was fine."

Juliet mostly answered the question, to say something. The beauty of the ball was really a distant memory to her now, all she could think about was him. Gnomeo Bluebury. How lovely he had been, and how nice their time together was, and how it was horribly unfair that he had to be who he was, and that she knew she should despise him, and she was trying to, but she couldn't. She wanted to see him again, but she'd been the one who ran away. He probably hated her now, and thought she was a tramp. She sighed again.

* * *

><p>Nanette had noticed something wasn't right, right away. Juliet was quiet and mopey and almost docile, as Nanette helped her get ready for bed. Juliet kept sighing and looking around, as if something awful had happened. Nanette thought she knew what.<p>

"Shut up!" She crowed. The very thought of what she had in mind was precocious! And yet,

"You met a boy!"

By the way Juliet's head swung around, and her eyes widened like a trapped animal, Nanette knew she was right, even if Juliet denied it, which she did.

"What? No! Of course not! Whatever gives you that idea? Well….maybe, kind of sort of, ...alright, fine, yes, yes, yes! I did."

Nanette gasped and sat next to Juliet excitedly.

"So? Is he handsome?"

"Yes! Eyes, like you wouldn't believe!"

"Is he well built?"

"Of course!"

"Is he rich? Good family name?"

"One of the richest in New York I think."

"Well, Who is He?"

"Ummm" She leaned in close, and whispered in Nanette's ear.

"Whaat? I can't hear you! Why are you whispering?"

"Because! He's..his name is Gnomeo, Gnomeo Bluebury."

Nanette's eyes grew large and she gasped. Poor Juliet looked absolutely miserable.

"You're joking right?"

She put her head in her hands, "I wish I was."

"Wait, is this for real? Oh my God, Juliet do you have any idea?!"

Juliet lunged and pressed her hand firmly against her friends mouth. "Shhhhhh. I mean it! If anyone finds out-"

"Juliet!" Nanette managed. "This is great!"

"Is it really?" She sounded so relieved.

"You're doomed!"

"What?"

"The Redbrick and Bluebury families have been rivals for decades. You two, just cannot be together. Your families would never allow it, and it would be a huge scandal. So, you're potentially doomed, should you ever meet again, and that, is the most interesting kind of love there is. You probably won't ever see each other again, and then when you're old and unhappily married to whomever your father chooses for you, you'll sit and you'll think, _I was in love with that Bluebury boy, and we only met once. I wonder what became of him?" _

"Nanette! That's horrible!" Juliet exclaimed, her cheeks flushed.

"What part of it?"

"All of it!"

"You know it could happen! It's reality! Facing the music!"

Nanette patted Juliet on the back and got up to finish cleaning up, leaving Juliet alone.

* * *

><p>Gnomeo was going to be in huge trouble, if his mother found out he had ditched the party, but frankly, he didn't care. He had to find Juliet. He ran along the alleys to the Redbrick mansion. He knew he would be in bigger trouble if anyone caught him there, but he had to find Juliet. Something was driving him, and he had to find her. If he didn't, he knew somehow that he would be sorry.<p>

Of course, the Redbrick mansion was nearly impossible to miss, and he found himself more determined than ever. He circled the house. Likely, the old man and Tybalt weren't back yet. He jumped a fence, and narrowly missed hitting it, and found himself in the expansive and lush Redbrick gardens. _Where could she be? Where do I look? _

Suddenly, he heard a voice, and his heart jumped. He ducked behind a bush, wondering whom he had heard. As the voice approached, he observed it sounded female. _Who? _

The voice was talking, but it sounded like only one set of footsteps, and as the voice grew closer, he realized it sounded like an angel's. Hadn't he heard it somewhere before?

"Oh Gnomeo, are we really never going to see eachother again? Why do you have to be a Bluebury? Why couldn't you be anyone else? What's in a name? Because I'm a Redbrick, my father sees I'll never speak to you, and because of that, I'm feeling as blue as your name. Should this age old rivalry be what keeps us apart?"

_Juliet. It's Juliet. _He saw her silhouette first, in the moonlight and lantern glow. She was perfect. As he stepped out of the bush, he saw her. She was in her nightgown and robe. Her hair was down and fell in soft waves around her face, as she turned to face him, he saw that indeed, she could have been an angel, especially in the white. Her mouth dropped open and the world seemed to stop.

"No!" He cried gallantly, "It shouldn't! We should never be apart!"

She gasped, and her eyes darted all around her, "You! You..heard that! What are you doing here? Are you mad?"

"I'm madly in love with you!" Something seemed to light up inside her and her face transformed with stolen joy.

"Quick! Follow me!"

He would have followed her to the ends of the earth and back again. She led him quickly to a secluded spot. It was a little gazebo, with enough room for two and a lovely view of the skyline.

"Gnomeo! What were you thinking coming here? If they find you-"

"They won't find me. I had to see you again."

"I wanted to see you too, but I didn't imagine you'd come find me here." She admitted.

"I have to say, when I realized who you were, I was a little shocked." Gnomeo told her.

Juliet smiled and nodded, "Me too."

"But now, I know it doesn't matter to me."

"Me either. This feud, between our families, it seems silly, when you're here."

At that moment, they were infinite, and time stood still, just for them, and there with the glow of the light and the fragrance of the flowers, he leaned over and kissed her perfectly red lips, and she met him there, her arms reaching around his neck, and his hands on her small waist, they stood there, stolen kisses, seeming to each other, the most wonderful sensation they had ever experienced, while neither ever wanted to pull away and end it, they did, and Juliet leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You should go." Her voice was wobbly.

"Wait." He told her.

He reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a flower, ,somehow undamaged.

"A cupid's arrow orchid, for my love." He told her.

"Thank You" she told him, as her eyes lit up and she embraced him once more. He pressed the flower into her hands, and she smiled at him, and he wished he could stay there forever, and he probably would have, this girl was worth that risk, except she pulled away.

"Now go, I don't want you to get caught here with me."

"But I have to see you again!"

"I'd be delighted, but we can't meet here."

"I know a lovely spot, I promise you'll like. Can you meet me by the fountain in the square?"

"I think so. Noon?"

"That's not soon enough."

"Eleven Forty Five?" She was smiling now.

"Done. It's going to feel like an eternity though."

"I know, I wish you didn't have to leave"

"I don't have to"

"Yes, you do. You'll see me soon."

"I'll dream of you!" She laughed and nodded. "Farewell my Gnomeo!"

"Good bye!"

He ran away, his heart pounding in exhileration. He was going to see Juliet again. How was he going to wait?

* * *

><p>Juliet knew her father didn't like to see her in her nightclothes in his gardens at night. It was a long and stealthy journey to get back to her rooms.<p>

As she got back, she sighed happily. As she caught herself in the mirror, she saw her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright, and the flower still clutched to her chest.

"Oh Nanette!" She exclaimed.

"What's happened to you?" She asked, eyeing the flower.

"_He _came."

"That Gnomeo boy?" "

"Yes!"

"No! For you?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow, oh Nanette, he's the most wonderful man I've ever met!"

Suddenly, her expression changed. "Nanette! You're not going to tell a soul are you? Please don't!"

Nanette scooted on the bed, next to Juliet. "Don't be silly, I'm not going to tell anyone. But Juliet, please be careful."

"I will! I promise!" She hugged Nanette, "Thank you! You're the greatest!"

"I know!'

Juliet slipped between her silken sheets, the orchid in a small glass vase on her bedside table, so she could see it and think of Gnomeo, and her love.

* * *

><p>Gnomeo couldn't believe he had actually made it back to the party, and no one seemed to notice! Well almost.<p>

"Gnomeo! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Said Benny.

"Oh, I've been around, so I'm surprised you didn't see me sooner!" He covered.

"Well, Aunt wants to leave now, so you'd best come with me."

Gnomeo followed him, smiling like a fool. _It's been a day! I haven't ran into Tybalt and I met and am going to see Juliet. _As he climbed in the carriage, he smiled satisfied, knowing tonight he would dream of Juliet and her perfect mouth and how she smelled like roses, and her soft touch, that sent electricity through him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like it! R&amp;R, and suggestions and feedback always welcome! xoxoxoxxoxoxo-lorelibelle54<strong>


	4. Too Happy to Be Upset

Hi guys! It's me! Sorry it's been a while, I've had so much going on! A few things:

1) If you are on instagram, check out me and Breezy's really really awesome G+J account, the_instagnomes!

2) I have to thank all the wonderful people here and their great stories for always inspiring me to continue mine!

3) MIckey, Breezy, jbabe , love345, and everyone else, this one is for you! xo

* * *

><p>Not far away, in her own room, another girl was dressing for the day. Rosalie Carshe wound her golden waves of hair around her fingers impatiently. She knew what was coming. Her mother.<p>

Sylvia Carshe was well known around the town for being cold, sharp tounged, and generally disliked, but respected anyway. Most people felt bad for her, as her husband had died a few years prior, but what they didn't know was that the family was nearly bankrupt.

Ever since, Rosalie's mother had pressed for Rosalie to marry money to save the family. If Gnomeo loved her like she imagined, this would all be a lot easier. She couldn't go on pretending that he was on to her forever.

Her mother strode in, wearing black as she always did now. Her face seemed to appear in the mirror behind Rosalie, and she gasped.

"Mother! You startled me!"

"Rosalie, that expression is not attractive."

Rosalie looked down.

"Neither is a poor girl, with a lost reputation and no husband." Her mother raised a thin, arched brow.

Rosalie grimaced in annoyance. "I know! I know!"

"You said that Gnomeo boy and you, are close. Ha! I didn't see him with you the entire night."

Rosalie traced the embroidery pattern on her skirt with her finger. "We talked once."

She didn't say it was about some girl he was chasing.

The girl disappeared too. What were they doing?

"Rosalie, do you understand what is at stake here? Do you understand why you must marry?!"

"Yes!' She cried, frustrated. "To save everything our family still has!"

"Our pride! Our dignity! Our fortune! I'm doing this for you! Unless, you want to end up on the streets, than fine! Don't come crying to me!"

"MOTHER! Just arrange it!"

"It's not that easy, my dear. Katherine Bluebury wouldn't agree to it, she's protective of the boy. Do you think I haven't tried? You have one week, to make him fall hopelessly in love with you, which he obviously isn't, or you are going to have to settle."

Rosalie looked in the mirror, at herself.

I'll do whatever it takes, but what am I going to do?

...

* * *

><p>Juliet woke up feeling delightful. Nothing could have spoiled her mood.<p>

I'm getting out, to go see Gnomeo!

She even caught herself singing as she did her hair. She hadn't sang in years. Sure, she was probably a little rusty, but it hardly mattered.

"So what are you planning on looking like, for this date?"

Juliet whirled around, and saw Nanette standing with a pile of dresses and things bigger than Juliet.

"Nanette! I'm not going to need all of those!"

"You have no idea what you're wearing, and it's less than three hours until you leave, this IS a disaster!"

"No it isn't!"

Nanette placed her head in her hands. "You are insane. We have so much to do!"

"What?"

"Hair, makeup, an outfit!"

"Nanette, I don't think.."

"Come with me, sweetheart"

An hour later, Juliet was amazed. Her hair was flawless, her makeup perfect, her white summery dress was absolutely stunning.

"You look pretty good, if I do say so myself." Nanette agreed. Juliet never imagined she could ever look as good as she did. She'd always really never cared for fashion and dresses, but here she was, twirling and feeling like a princess. Gnomeo made her feel like a princess.

"Now go see Gnomeo!" Nanette told her. Juliet nodded giddily.

As she slipped down the hall, trying to be quiet, she was nearly out the door, when Tybalt called her.

"Juliet! There you are! I've been looking for you, your dad wants to see you."

His voice was harsh and scornful. And he scowled like she was the worlds biggest annoyance.

"And where are you going?"

"Nowhere, why do you care?"

Tybalt scowled.

"Are you sassing me?"

"Am I?"

He shook his head, and muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nuthin, you spoiled brat."  
>"Ignorant bastard!"<p>

"Stupid witch!"

"Juliet!"

Lord Redbrick's voice interrupted their arguement.

"Coming Dad!" Called Juliet, trying to sound pleasant.I'm already going to be late!

Tybalt made a terrible face at her, and she rolled her eyes.

I have got to stop antagonizing him like that! She mentally reprimanded herself, He'll take it out on Gnomeo later!

Quickly, Juliet pasted on a smile, as her father emerged from his office.

Like she wasn't nearly about to miss the most important day of her life so far.

"Hi Dad."

"Juliet! Could you come into my office please?". Drat. I'll never get out of here!

"Sure Dad, why?"

"I've been thinking, you see, about your situation."

"My situation?"

"I've forgotten how you have grown up, and therefore, there are some changes that need to be made around here."

Juliet's heart lept in her chest. Finally her father was seeing some sense!

"You need a different kind of companion. Someone younger and more appropriate to take care of you. Now I don't know how much thought you've given marriage and your future, but I have given it quite a lot."

What was he getting at?

"My future? Marriage? Daddy, what?"

"Yes. And there's someone you should meet."

Juliet scoffed. "Who?"

Her father opened the door and pushed her in front of him gently. A man looked up from where he sat.

"Juliet, this is Paris Merken, Paris I present to you, my daughter Juliet Rose Redbrick."

That was when Juliet saw his face. The poor guy hadn't been blessed with a gift of handsomeness. He was a bit on the stouter side, with thick spectacles that he quickly pushed up his nose.

"Madamoiselle, the honor is all mine." He told her formally. He nerdily wiped his brow and kissed her hand.

Juliet was at a total loss for words. What was going on here?

"Uh, nice to meet you too, sir." She stuttered, feeling flustered and more confused.

"Please,call me Paris."

" Hello Paris. Dad? What is going on here?"

"I thought we discussed this. It's time for you to think seriously about marriages. Paris would be a lovely suitor." He nodded and turned his heel. "I'll leave you two, to talking. Tootles!"

Juliet couldn't believe this.

Paris cleared his throat awkwardly. "Fine library your father's got here, really marvelous collection. Do you ever read from it?"

"Uh, no I haven't really."

Paris looked disappointed then he brightened suddenly.

"These are for you!" He handed her a small bouquet of slightly smashed flowers. Actually handed, was putting it mildly. He more shoved them at her, and she ended up coughing petals out of her face. Juliet grimaced. She just wanted to get out of here!

"Oh, heh, Thank you?"

" It was no trouble. Uh, right well I've got a poem here for you."

Oh no, this cannot be happening.

"Paris?"

"Yes my love?"

" I think-, Hey wait, since when am I your love?"

"Well, obviously, as we are to be married."

"What?" Juliet whirled around in horror and shock. "I did not agree to this!"

"Well, nothing is final, but since you are obviously infatuated with me, I think we can-"

"I never said I was!"

Just then, Nanette popped her head in, "Is everything ok in here?"

Then she saw Juliet's horrified expression. "Juliet, you look ill? Can I get you a drink?"

"I think, I just need some air." Said Juliet quickly. She got up and ran for the door.

Nanette looked at her with questioning eyes. "He's awful!" Juliet whispered. "I cannot stand this!'

"I'll cover for you!"

"Seriously? I can't make you do that"

"It's fine. I want to!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then. Thanks Nanette." She hugged her friend quickly and ran out the door, and out the gates.

I'm coming Gnomeo!

...

* * *

><p>Gnomeo hadn't looked this good in years. He'd bathed and made sure he smelled nice. He'd shaved himself clean, and combed his blonde hair, at least dozen times. He really wanted to look good, and he really hoped that she would like what he had planned. He really hoped this was real, that she was real, that she would come, and that she liked him as much as he liked her. He'd dreamed of Juliet all night, and swore he smelled her the next morning. Every minute away from her had been torture, and eleven forty five couldn't come fast enough.<p>

Where could she be? Had she gotten held up somewhere? What if her father wouldn't let her out?

Then he saw her. Across all the people in the busy square, she stood out like a white flower in a pile of rotting leaves. She saw him at about the same instant, and her face lit up. She ran through the people over to him and his carriage.

"Gnomeo!'

"Juliet! It's so..so good to see you. You look amazing."

"You too!" He offered her his hand, and she hoisted herself up.

"So where are we going?" She asked him, her cheeks rosy. God, she was so beautiful, he could hardly focus on driving.

"You'll see." He told her. She grinned.

"I love surprises!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere, on a less sunny side of town, a girl with blonde curls was angrily sitting on the front steps of the Bluebury mansion, her head in her hands. A man walked down the marble steps.<p>

"Can I help you Miss?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Sowden. No one can help me at this point."

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing looking so troubled?"

"It's a long story, and it's an awful mess sir. It's fine really."

"Rosalie."

He sat on the steps next to her. "I have the time. Tell me about it."

And she did, as the girl spoke, Charles Sowden's mind wandered slightly.

Who is this red girl anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Please enjoy and sorry I'm not better about updating all this sooner! Suggestions and feedback always welcome, R&amp;R, and have a good day! Love you all! xoxoxoxoxo-lorelibelle54 <strong>


	5. The First Date

Hey all it's me with a new chapter I know you will LOVE! Thanks to everyone here for writing such wonderful stories especially my sister (valerierose), Breezy, (glad ur back, iamlovecynder) , jbabe (ur stories are sooo epic) ove345 (ur like an angel :) and MICKEY (because this one is your favorite and I promised.)

AND ALL THE STORIES HERE ARE JUST GREAT!

* * *

><p>Their tiny carriage drove off the main roads and into the countryside. Juliet had been out this way once or twice, but didn't really know it as well, so she was excited.<p>

"So where are we going, exactly?"

She felt kid of silly, that she was going off into the countryside with some unfamiliar man, but Gnomeo was more than that to her. She didn't find him unfamiliar at all. She totally trusted him with her life, and she'd only known him one night.

Is this what being in love feels like? Juliet wondered.

"I thought you loved suprises!" He joked.

Juliet laughed, "Well, I'm too curious to care about suprises, right now."

He turned to look at her, "There's a nice old house out here, I don't think anyone lives there anymore, but it's got the perfect spot for picnics."

Juliet knew what he was talking about now. The Lawrence Mansion was old and still in okay condition. Her father always talked about buying it up, but he never had been able to. As far as she knew no one had lived there in a very long time. She'd always thought it was pretty, but it was private property and no one was allowed to ever go on it.

"Now, how are we going to get to the house? It's all gated up." She pointed out, as they pulled in front of it.

Gnomeo stopped the horses, and looked out. "It's only a fence away really, all we have to do is jump it."

"Are you kidding?!"

He suddenly frowned. "Oh, you're a Lady, you probably don't jump fences."

"Of course I do!"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not delicate! Here, hoist me up."

He did, and she grabbed the fence. "See you on the other side!" She told him, and she jumped, and landed perfectly on her feet.

"You alright?" Gnomeo called to her, from the outside.

"Yes." She called back.

"Can I toss you the basket then?"

"I'm ready!"

Not long after she caught the picnic basket , he vaulted over in a perfect leap, making Juliet want to swoon.

"Wow!" Gnomeo told her, impressed. "Even my best mate, Benny, can't jump a fence like that!"

Juliet felt proud. She wondered what her father would say if he knew she was jumping fences with the Bluebury boy. She realized she didn't care.

"Thanks." She told him, as they began to walk up a hill. When they got to the top, Juliet could see pretty hills of flowers everywhere.

"It is really pretty!" She told him.

Gnomeo grinned. "I'm glad you like it. What about over here? That way there's shade and sun."

"Perfect!" Juliet said as she followed him. Already, he was unfolding a soft blanket for them to sit on, and by the time she'd flopped down next to him, he had little glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I'm not sure if you're supposed to drink champagne with lunch or not, but I promise, it's really good." He said, as he poured it.

"Personally, I think it's good anytime." Juliet assured him, as she took the glass.

"Me too." He agreed. "Well, here's to us, I guess. The forbidden lovers of New York City"

"Cheers!" Juliet told him, as they clinked glasses. She wasn't sure if it was the light, sweet, bubbly champagne, or the fact they were the forbidden lovers of New York, that gave her the most warm, fuzzy, tingly, feeling inside.

"You know, " He told her, as they munched on little sandwiches, oranges, and cookies that were still warm, "I've never shown anyone else this place before."

Juliet was surprised. "Why? It's so nice here."

"Maybe that's it. I guess I just never wanted anyone to come along and spoil it, I guess I never found anyone that deserved to see it, until you that is."

Juliet nodded, her heart swelling with love for this boy, with each growing minute. She reached over and grabbed his large hand in hers.

"I'm honored." She told him.

After that, it was bliss. They talked for what felt like hours, lying in the sun, her head on his chest, so she could feel his steady heartbeat, his hands stroking her hair lightly. They talked about their lives, the people they knew, the people they cared for, and the people they didn't. He told her about how his mother's business partner was keeping the family business from him, and she told him about how her father treated her like an invalid. They talked about what they liked in a person, and what they didn't.

"You know, they'd all be very angry, if they ever found out we were seeing each other like this." He told her, as they lay there.

"Our parents?"

He nodded.

"I know." She said earnestly, "But it doesn't make sense though. Just because they hate eachother, doesn't mean we have to."

"You're right." He agreed, sitting up. " But I never thought I'd ever fall for a Redbrick girl."

"Same for me, except to the Bluebury boy!" She replied.

She leaned over and he put his arm around her, making Juliet feel all warm and complete. She snuggled closer, and they sat there for a while, and everything was perfect.

He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly on hers, and they were kissing sweetly. Juliet felt like she was in heaven. Her arms were around his neck and his hand was on her waist. They seemed so made for eachother.

Then she felt something wet on her cheek. He must've felt it too, because Gnomeo looked up at the same time.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"It felt like-"

Suddenly, they were both drenched with raindrops.

"RAIN!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Can we make it back to the carriage?" She asked, sad to leave.

There was a clap of thunder from the distance. "I don't think so." Gnomeo replied as the wind picked up.

"Our best bet, is to hope that the house as some kind of overpass we can stay under until the storm passes." Gnomeo said.

"Can you see the house from here?" She wondered.

"I think so. Follow me!" Juliet grabbed his hand and they raced over the hills, getting wet and a bit muddy.

Then they saw the house. As the clouds darkened, they dashed to the old victorian mansion.

As they approached the door, Juliet said, "Wow, this place really is abandoned."

Gnomeo peered in the dirty windows, and cursed. "There's no one here."

Juliet felt the hairs on her arms raise, and shivered.

Gnomeo shook the door handle but it didn't open. "Dang, and it would be so much nicer inside."

"Here try this." She handed him a hairpin. "Maybe we can pick the lock. It's old anyway."

He took it, and stuck her pin in the keyhole. Sure enough, it worked.

"You're a genius!" He exclaimed.

"It works on almost all the doors in my house." She told him as they walked slowly into the desolate house.

He grinned, "I guess I better keep this then."

"Maybe you should." She flirted.

That's when Juliet was able to take in her surroundings. It was a very old house, and it was dusty. No one had lived there in a while, obviously, but all the furniture and drapes were intact, even if they were a bit moth-eaten. Gnomeo sat down on the dusty couch, as the rain pounded the windows, but Juliet wanted to see the place. She looked on the walls, and there was a picture of a happy looking couple, posing for the portrait. Their eyes glowed happy and their smiles were so radiant they were catching.

"Those were the Lawrences."

Gnomeo came up behind her. "They used to live here, I think. Then one day, they just left the house. No one knows where they went."

"That's awful." Juliet replied. "I wonder why they left."

Gnomeo shrugged, and continued inspecting the house. "Hey, Juliet look at this!"

"What?"

"STOP THIEF!" A male voice with a heavy accent cried.

They whipped around as a older man came thundering down the staircase. Gnomeo and Juliet gasped,and Gnomeo quickly set down the crystal vase he had been holding.

"WHAT in tarnation is this?" He said holding a bat.

Gnomeo turned, so he was in front of Juliet, protectively.

"We're sorry sir, we didn't mean to disturb you. We didn't mean any harm " He said backing them to the door.

"Are you crazy?" The man cried.

"We'll just leave." Said Juliet.

"It's an awfully bad storm out there." The man said, setting down the bat.

"Right well, we'll be going now." Gnomeo said, pasting on a fake smile and grabbing the door handle.

"What are you? Lovers who can't find anywhere else to go?" Asked the man.

'No!" Cried Juliet, wondering if this man was in the same league as their parents.

"We just have a love of old architecture!"

Gnomeo gave her a relieved smile.

The man looked stepped foward, "I'm Gnomeo Bluebury."

"I'm Juliet Redbrick." Juliet chimed in.

The man looked skepitcal. "And I'm Bill Featherstone."(A/N Cause I just couldn't think of anything else to call him)

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't care who you are." Said Bill Featherstone.

Gnomeo and Juliet exchanged a look.

"You don't have to go so soon." He said to them softly. "Maybe company would be nice for a change."

He looked so lonely and dejected for a minute there, that they followed him into the kitchen.

He offered them tea and sat down across from them.

"If you aren't Mr. Lawerence what are you doing in this house?" Gnomeo asked.

Mr. Featherstone smiled. "I could just be an architecture lover too." The grin on his face showed he didn't really believe their theory.

"But seriously." He continued. "I was, well am, the gardener here. Have been twenty years now."

"Oh!" Juliet interjected. "Then you know what happened to the Lawrences?"

Bill looked very unhappy. "Yes I do, but it's a rather sad story, maybe if you come back here for more dates, I'll tell you sometime."

Gnomeo and Juliet grinned at each other, neither denying his dating comment. A mystery and a chance to see eachother again!

"You're welcome any time." Mr. Featherstone with a smile.

"We can stay a little longer, can't we?" Gnomeo asked and Juliet nodded.

They soon found that Bill Featherstone was good company. He didn't get in their way, and he honestly seemed content to have other people around. He let them see the whole house, and promised if they came back on a sunny day, he'd show them the gardens.

Juliet wondered why he had become sad when she'd mentioned the Lawrences . Whatever the answer to the mystery of them, she hoped they would get to find out sometime.

Mr. Featherstone had shown them the impressive rooms, and hadn't minded when they'd danced in the ballroom even though there was no music.

Finally though, Gnomeo and Juliet knew they had to be getting back to their families. It tugged at Juliet's heart that they had separate lives without each other. The ride home was a quiet one at first, Juliet's lips still tingling from their last kiss before going through the gates to get to the carriage this time, since they had met Mr. Featherstone.

Gnomeo turned to her,

"Do you think we can do this again?" He asked seriously.

"I'd love to." She replied honestly.

He gazed at her and sighed. "We'll get out here somehow, since we can't just see each other normally. I promise."

"Here." She fumbled in her handbag. "It's my address. Just so you can have it. We'll meet very soon"

"It won't be soon enough."

They were back in the square.

"I guess I have to say goodbye now Gnomeo." She turned to leave.

"I think I'm in love with you Juliet Redbrick." He told her honestly.

**She grinned widely and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch and press to his heart. **

* * *

><p><strong> hope you all enjoy, plz read and review if u want to, and I love getting suggestions and feedback!<strong>

****That was sweet :) Things will get dark for them very soon though. Hope you liked and see you soon! xoxoxo-lorelibelle54 ****


	6. The Best Kind of Love

**Hello, it's me,lorelibelle54 at last. I KNOW it's been a little while since I've updated, but school has been crazy and I'm super busy with homework and going to stuff, but LUCKILY I only have a month left til summer so just think of all the writing I will be able to do then! OMG! **

**THANK YOU to all my friends here, love345, jbabe, you all are great writers and friends! **

**BREEZY: It was SOOOO COOL to meet you and see you and talk to you, and it was great and I can't wait to meet again! xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxo **

**MICKEY- You are the bestest bro ever and THANK YOU for inspiring me soo much. **

ALSO: **my pm hasn't been working so if I haven't replied IM NOT IGNORING U! IT's just acting up and not send anything. **

**Love u all, thanks for reading and reveiwing and being awesome! **

**xoxoxox**

* * *

><p>Gnomeo stared at the piece of paper in his hand, knowing it his connection to Juliet. That and her hairpin, which he still had.<p>

He was going to send her a note, straightaway. The minute he got home, he threw his things down, sat at his father's desk, grabbed a piece of paper, and scrawled,

_Juliet,_

_I can't stop thinking about you and I cannot wait to see you again, which will hopefully, be soon._

_Love,_

_G_

_P.S. I still owe you an uninterrupted kiss._

He hoped that it sounded alright. He wasn't really sure what to say but he sealed and addressed it, copying her careful handwriting, before he could freeze and change his mind about sending it.

Seemingly, right after he sent it, just the person he didn't want to see stepped into the office.

"Oh Gnomeo, why are you lurking about in here?"

Gnomeo inwardly groaned, especially at Sowden's nasal and snotty tone.

"And why shouldn't I be?"

Sowden glared at him, dissapprovingly. "I've been looking for you since morning. I couldn't seem to find you anywhere."

At Sowden's suspicious glare, Gnomeo felt his heart quicken and quickly he covered, "I was getting my, er, suit..fixed, because it was,,it was broken." He knew it was a sucky lie.

Sowden nodded.

"While you were out, your mother and I discussed your future, quite indepth." He sighed annoyed.

"My future?" Gnomeo nearly laughed.

"Yes boy!" Sowden barked. "Your future. We've deceided that I should control the family finances and business for a few more years, while you perhaps, focus on other aspects."

Gnomeo was furious. Now he knew that Sowden was trying to keep him from his fathers business. Gnomeo was more than ready to take on the responsibility and at this rate, he never would.

"What other aspects?" He spat.

"Well, you could study abroad again, or travel, or perhaps think about finding a wife, to share your immense fortune with."

"A wife?"

Gnomeo didn't want a wife. He'd never thought about it very much before, and now that he'd met and fallen in love with Juliet, he was even more sure he wasn't destined to marry, unless it was to Juliet, and he just didn't know how that could be possible. Her father would never allow it, and neither would his mother.

"I'm not interested in a wife." He told Sowden plainly.

"Oh?" Sowden raised an eyebrow. "I'll just tell our guest to leave then."

"Go ahead." Gnomeo was extremely frustrated. He tried to focus his thoughts on his note, travelling to Juliet. Maybe she had already got it, and was opening it right now.

Suddenly there was an indignant cry and Rosalie barged in.

"You promised!" She muttered to Sowden.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" Gnomeo asked.

"Hii Gnomeo!" Rosalie's entire demenaor changed. She smiled and brushed back her hair.

"I'm just paying a visit to a very dear friend." She batted her eyelashes.

"Then, can you and Sowden take it to another room then?"

Rosalie looked taken aback. "No, with you, silly. I want to visit with you!"

"Oh." Gnomeo wondered what was with this girl. Was she trying to impress him? He grabbed a newspaper and held it up in front of his face. He didn't want to talk to this girl. He just wanted Juliet. Why couldn't it be Juliet?

"How are you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Oh fine." He said, hoping she would just leave.

After an extremely awkward pause, "Lovely day isn't it?" Rosalie offered.

Gnomeo grunted in reply. It had been lovely when Juliet was in it.

"It's sad, you're so content with bachelorhood." Rosalie began, twirling her hair.

"People say we make a perfect couple, you know."

People obviously hadn't seen him and Juliet together then. "Where do they get that idea?"

Gnomeo said from behind the paper, he was supposedly reading.

Rosalie snatched the paper away and leaned over, dipping her shoulders.

"Because it's true, isn't it?"

Gnomeo glanced away. "Rosalie, I've been feeling rather sick today, and I wouldn't want you to catch anything so, the gentlemanly thing to do, is to insist that you leave." For effect, he fake- coughed into the bend of his arm.

"Oh!" She jumped up. Gnomeo quickly ran ahead of her before she could grab his arm, and led her out of the office.

"Will I see you soon?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll see you around." He said hastily.

She waggled her fingers and left, and Gnomeo wiped sweat from his brow. All he could think about was how nice it had been to kiss Juliet.

He couldn't stop thinking about Juliet.

Her reply came the next day.

_G,_

_I can't stop thinking about you either. I want to see you as soon as possible. My father will be out next Saturday, I know it's going to feel like forever, but I'll keep sending these notes to you._

_I had an absolutely lovely time with you, so thank you for that._

_Until I see you again,_

_Kisses,_

_Juliet._

_P.S. Yes, you do still owe me that kiss._

_p.p.s. What is your favourite color?_

Gnomeo was sitting by the pond whenever the note came, delivered by one of the maids. He loved her careful scrawl, the way she signed her name, with a little flourish on the "J", he loved that even her note had her rosy scent on it. He would plan something perfect for Juliet.

Quickly he repiled,

_Jules,_

_Of course I can meet you on Saturday. We'll make a day out of it. Hopefully, little notes like these will make the time fly faster. Although, I don't know, I may have to climb up to your balcony to at least see you._

_You're welcome by the way. It was my pleasure._

_Impatiently yours,_

_Gnomeo._

_p.s. My favorite color used to be blue, but that was before I discovered how pretty the green of your eyes was. What's yours?_

In a flash of quick thinking, he had a bouquet of yellow roses, (the flower that symbolizes eternal love) , made and tied with purple ribbon. For good measure, he added a small box of chocolates, maybe they were her favorites too.

Juliet's reply was quick.

_Gnomeo, you crazy fool,_

_Don't you dare come peeping in my window. I do not want you getting caught. I am counting the days til Saturday. I can't wait to see you._

_As for my favorite color, it was red but I think I like purple best now, because red and blue make purple._

_THANK YOU, for the flowers. I put them on my nightstand, so I can think of our eternal love. Also, the chocolates are my very favorites, how did you know? I swear, you know me too well._

_Love and Kisses,_

_Your Jules._

* * *

><p>Saturday couldn't have come sooner for Gnomeo. This time his excuse for leaving was that he was going over to mess with Tybalt. He sincerely hoped he was just imagining the suspicious looks. Since Juliet's father was out, he could pick her up at her home, if he pulled around the back.<p>

Juliet practically came flying out the door, her cheeks flushed. It was like the first time he looked at her all over again, he was so happy to see her. He felt himself relax, and he couldn't help smiling widely. In a flash, she was in the carriage and in his arms. They kissed sweetly, Gnomeo had been waiting too long for this moment.

"I missed you." He told her, and she grinned.

"I missed you too."

When Gnomeo asked Juliet if she wanted to go to Coney Island, her eyes literally lit up with excitement.

"I used to love that place!" Juliet exclaimed. "We used to go there when my mother was alive! They had all the games and ice cream, and I've always wanted to go back, but never got to."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh Gnomeo, sometimes I think you're too perfect!" She kissed him again, and he nearly lost control of the carriage.

Coney Island was a small island, just a bridge away from New York. , filled with rides, games, shows, restaurants, dancing halls and such. It was the loveliest amusement park in all of New York, and when they got there, the sun was shining high and people were pouring in. They saw families, men with sweethearts, performers, and all sorts of people all looking to have a great time. There were all kinds of smells in the air and different booths and sights no matter where you turned.

Gnomeo and Juliet grabbed hands and set off to have a wonderful day together. They watched shows, some better than others. They were impressed with the good ones, and had a good time laughing over the ones that weren't. Gnomeo hadn't laughed as much as he did that day for a long time. He loved everything about Juliet, he loved her laugh, he loved being around her, he loved her fearlessness, he loved how pretty she was when she smiled at him. Juliet had made him ride the rides with her, and after that, they'd gone dancing. Juliet was a good a dancer as she had been the night they met at the ball. Somehow, the klutziness that he normally had when he danced with girls, disappeared. They seemed to move as one, laughing at each other. As the day seemed to draw to an end, they watched the seemingly endless ocean, turn darker.

"Are you going anywhere for the summer?" Juliet asked him.

Gnomeo leaned on the railing that separated sidewalk from sand. "Not this year. We went last year, but there's business, I guess. No one really tells me anything anyway."

She squeezed his hand, and he turned to her. "What about you?"

Juliet grimaced. "My dad and Tybalt are going somewhere, and they want me to come along. I'd rather stay here with you though."

"Who says you have to go anywhere?"

She laughed a little. "How am I supposed to get out of it?"

Gnomeo thought for a second. "Well, they always say you're too delicate right?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Maybe, you should own up to the role. Maybe you're just too delicate for vacation."

Juliet smiled, and he could tell she was calculating in her head.

He drew her to him, and wrapped his arms around her, and she placed hers around his neck.

"I love you."

They said it exactly at the same time. Gnomeo felt his heart swell up, with their awkwardly cute in-between chuckle, and he leaned in and kissed her passionately, as the fireworks went up and shattered sparkles all around them.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Gnomeo's plan worked. Juliet had been able to convince her father, that it was the safest thing to do, to leave her at home, to look after the house.<p>

Right away, she'd sent a note to Gnomeo.

_G,_

_You'd better still have my hairpin. You'll probably need it this summer. They're leaving this Monday._

_Love, Love, Love,_

_J.R.R._

"Are you sure about this, Juliet?" Her father asked as he prepared to leave.

"Yes. I've been feeling a little faint lately, remember?"

"Well, I'm having Nanette write me reports every week. I expect you'll be good, and I'll be back before you know it."

Lord Redbrick was unsure about leaving his daughter, this year more than others. Juliet kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you soon! Have fun!" She called.

"Goodbye dear!"

"Bye Dad!"

Juliet almost felt that tight closed up,about-to-cry feeling that she got whenever her father left her alone, but then she remembered Gnomeo, and instantly felt better. She couldn't wait for him anymore.

* * *

><p>Once Lord Redbrick left, Gnomeo emerged from his hiding spot. He'd brought his loyal dog, Shroom, with him. From his pocket, he extracted the hairpin and stuck it in the lock. Sure enough, it worked. He slowly opened the heavy doors, and gazed at the ornate ceilings. The Redbrick mansion was almost as nice as the Bluebury one.<p>

From the large, red carpeted staircase, he heard her voice say, "Gnomeo?"  
>"Juliet?" And there she was.<p>

* * *

><p>That summer became the summer of Gnomeo and Juliet. They were together at least three times a week. Sometimes, they would go out to visit Bill Featherstone and his beautiful gardens, where they could walk and hold hands and Gnomeo would push Juliet on the swing all they wanted. Featherstone didn't care that their families were huge rivals, or that they weren't really supposed to be seeing each other. It was exhilarating, the freedom they both felt, when it didn't matter who you were, or how money you had, or whose great great grandfather said what to whomever. All that mattered, was them and their romance, but underneath the giddiness and passion of young love, was a deep and mutual bond of love that they shared, and were seemingly bound by.<p>

Usually though, they stayed at Juliet's, sitting on the deck, sipping champagne, talking, kissing, cuddling, and laughing. Shroom sometimes came along, and he liked Juliet very much, which was funny because he didn't like Rosalie at all.

Rosalie had gone away for the summer, to the resort where they'd met, and even though Gnomeo had done his best to defer her advances, she still wrote him long letters, which he didn't even bother to read anymore. Surprisingly, Sowden and Lady Bluebury didn't confront Gnomeo about where he was going so often. Sowden had wanted Gnomeo out of the way and Lady Bluebury listened to Sowden. Juliet had to keep seeing Paris, but it was obvious that Nanette had a crush on him, so she did her best to stay out of his way, and lead him to encounter Nanette.

* * *

><p>As long, hot summer days fused into each other, their many adventures had to draw to a close. Their final day of freedom, had been a nostalgic one, and Juliet was trying not to cry when she kissed him goodbye. She wasn't a weak crybaby, but she felt like one. Their summer was ending, and she was a little bit afraid of what would happen next. People would be coming back. People who just seemed to further complicate the happiest thing she had. What did it mean for them? She was so preoccupied with it that night as she got ready for bed, that she hardly noticed someone climbing her balcony.<p>

There was a tap on the glass, and she turned around.

"Gnomeo?" She saw his face and quickly opened the glass door, letting him in, and closing the light red curtains behind him.

It was the first time he'd been in her bedroom, but not the first time that he'd seen her in her nightgown.

'What are you doing here?" She asked him. "My father comes back tomorrow, or maybe tonight!" She shuddered inwardly, just to imagine what would happen if they were caught.

"I had to give you this in person." He told Juliet.

Gnomeo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Juliet's heart sped up. He opened it, and in it, was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was a small pendant diamond, that glowed white and purple with a small ruby to the left of it, and a small sapphire to the right of it.

"Gnomeo." She breathed, amazed and surprised. "It's beautiful! I love it! Oh thank you!" She embraced him lovingly.

"Read the back." He murmured in her ear. Slowly, she drew away and turned the stone over. It read, For My One True Love.

"Oh Gnomeo. I love you too, darling"

She leaned in and kissed him happily, but not long after, he drew away, his face grim.

"I wanted to give it to you before everyone came back. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Me either." She admitted.

"Which was why I wanted to tell you that no matter what, and no matter where I am, I love you and I'm thinking of you." He swallowed and entwined his fingers with hers. "And someday, I promise, to give you a real engagement ring, like you deserve."

"And someday," She continued, "I promise to say yes." Her voice cracked a little, and she moved into him.

"I'll never let them marry me to anyone else but you." She said.

Gnomeo nodded and kissed her again. When he pulled away, she stopped him.

"Don't go. Please."

"But what about your father?" He asked, almost mocking her.

"He probably won't come back until tomorrow. I don't want to be alone tonight." She laughed a little.

"I guess I'm not ready to say goodbye, quite yet." She told him, softly.

He touched her arm lightly. "Good, cause I wasn't either."

As they lay on her bed, entwined. Juliet listened to the steady beat of Gnomeo's heart, her head resting lightly on his broad chest. His fingers lightly stroked her hair, and she felt her eyes closing. As she began to drift off, she heard him sleepily say,

"You don't have to say goodbye, because this isn't goodbye at all."

"I know." She'd whispered back, before falling asleep to the sound of his unfaltering breathing.

Juliet woke up to someone stroking her arm, lightly. Slowly, she turned over and saw Gnomeo's blue eyes staring at her.

"Good Morning." He whispered.

"Good Morning to you too." She replied, smiling,

Suddenly, she remembered her father, and she looked away.

"You have to go."

Juliet hated saying those words and hated that plain, flat truth of it. She didn't want him to go, ever.

As if reading her thoughts, "I know. But I don't want to."

She propped her head up with her hand. "I don't want you to either, Gnomeo, but you have to."

"I know." He slowly got up, and Juliet followed him, wrapping her robe tightly.

"Remember." Gnomeo told her as he stood on the balcony;

Juliet nodded and touched the necklace lightly. She kissed his cheek, and he began to climb away. In her heart, she felt an anger growing inside her. This was unfair. Unfair that he had to climb balconies and sneak around to see him. It was unfair that she had to wait until her family was gone, to see him. It was unfair that their money -obsessed families hated each other, for no real reason. It was unfair that this hate, was keeping something as wonderful as their love apart. It was completely and utterly unfair.

She hated it.

_Gnomeo,_

_I'm writing this, right after you left me this morning._

_I already miss you terribly, and am wondering when I'm going to see you._

_Of course, it's difficult to see each other these days, but just because I am Redbrick and you are a Bluebury, doesn't mean a thing to us._

_I know you have a lot on your mind, with getting your family fortune and being pushed away by your mom's associate, so know that I am thinking of you, and I miss you already._

_I love you._

_See you soon,_

_Juliet._

* * *

><p>Rosalie was on her way to visit Gnomeo. Her life was like an hourglass, and her sand was running out. Slowly, she trudged in her heavy skirts, up the white marble staircase of the Bluebury mansion. As she was let in, she ran her fingers jealously over the pearl encrusted door and silently slipped across the cool tiled floor. Suddenly, she saw a stray piece of paper and picked it up. It was addressed in a feminine scrawl to Gnomeo.<p>

Her heart pounded and she quickly opened it. Her eyes scanned the writing.

There were phrases like _Left me this morning….missing you terribly….I am Redbrick, you are Bluebury...see you again….**I love you.**_

She gasped in a mixture of shock, horror, and disgust. Gnomeo was seeing another girl! How was this even possible? She reread the note. Gnomeo was seeing the Redbrick girl! Who was Juliet? What would his family say if they found out? Suddenly, she had an idea.

Quickly, she walk-ran over to Sowdens office door and called through the peephole.

"Mr. Sowden?"

"Rosalie? Is that you?" He called back.

"Yes. Now open this door."

She heard shuffling and suddenly the door opened.

"Can I help you Rosalie?"

"Mr Sowden, I think you'd better read this."

And she handed him the note.

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY! R&amp;R PEOPLE! Sorry for the cliffhanger and sorry this took so long but it's my longest chapter ever! <strong>


	7. Jealousy and Secrets

**Hey guys, it's me and yes I know it has been a while, but the end of the school year is always crazy and it all ends Sunday and I'll be super focused on writing then and I'll update faster! I AM SO SORRY to always keep you waiting and what not but I promise I never forget about you guys and youre all so special **

**:) xoxoxo please enjoy and expect so much more from me soon! **

**LUv ya! **

* * *

><p>"Is this true?" Sowden asked, incredulously.<p>

"Why wouldn't it be?" Rosalie argued.

He sat in a chair and pushed his temples. "I just can't imagine Gnomeo doing this. He hates the Redbrick family! I can't imagine why this would be true!"

"But." Rosalie interjected. "Why would it be fake?"

"I don't know." Sowden agreed. "But how can it be real?"

"Well, what do we do?" Rosalie asked. "Do we tell Mrs. Bluebury? Redbrick? Shall we confront Gnomeo and demand the truth?"

Sowden shook his head thoughtfully. "Is a note evidence enough? It would be quite embarrassing if this was all for naught."

"I suppose;" She admitted.

"Instead, dear Rosalie, we must be vigilant. I'll need your help, to keep that boy from selling our fortune to a Redbrick tramp." He stated, soundly.

"What would happen if this was real, and he was romancing the enemy?" Rosalie asked, curious and deviant.

"She, this Juliet, would have to be eliminated. Who knows what he's told her and what she'd told her family to use against us." Rosalie liked the sound of that.

"But wait." She said suddenly. "What's in this for me?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Sowden, confused.

"Well, if I am doing this to spy on a man you should be keeping track of, I would like some compensation." Rosalie felt superior and proud for remembering the money problem.

"Isn't Gnomeo going to be enough?" He asked, laughing.

Rosalie shook her head, "I need something else in the mean time."

"You know you don't have to do this." Sowden reminded her.

"You know you need me to get to the bottom of this, though" She told him, trying to keep the upper hand.

"I do." He admitted. "Fine." He wrote her a check and handed it to her. Rosalie stuck it in her cleavage.

"You won't regret this." She told him. "I know my way around."

...

* * *

><p>Gnomeo was pushing his dinner around on his plate, wishing he could say something to fill the large empty silence of the elaborate dining room. All he heard was the clinks of china and chewing. Dinner was never lively between him, his mother, and Sowden.<p>

As they were being served a blueberry pie, Sowden spoke up.

"With Redbrick back in town from his vacation, things will certainly be more interesting, don't you think Gnomeo?"

Lady Bluebury glanced at him expectantly, and Gnomeo tried to keep from panicking as he replied, "Yes of course."

"I was completely unaware he even had a daughter, until she was at the ball, last season." Sowden eyed Gnomeo.

"Yeah, me either." He swallowed.

"She's probably as rotten as the rest of them." Sowden said, maliciously.

Gnomeo shrugged and stuffed pie into his mouth and Sowden looked disgusted.

"Are you meaning to say perhaps she would be a decent person?" He cackled.

"What's the big deal about her anyway?" Gnomeo said trying not to let his defensiveness for his lover show. "We've never even talked. Why do I care what she's like?" It hurt him to have to say it, but he had to protect Juliet and their secret.

"Now, Gnomeo there is no need to get angry, we were just making conversation." Lady Bluebury chided.

"I'm not Mom." He sighed, pushing back his chair, and clattering his fork on his plate. "I'm meeting some of the guys for a drink. Catch you later."

But he wasn't meeting the guys for a drink. He was going to find Juliet. He knew she had told him not to, but if he could at least see her, everything would be okay.

He knew she liked to walk in the garden at night, because during summer they'd done that a lot. Holding hands, listening to the sounds of night, kissing in the moonlight…

Gnomeo shook his head. He needed his wits about him tonight. Slowly and stealthily, he climbed a fence and hopped into the luscious Redbrick garden that was beginning to wither slightly because crisp, cold, fall air was settling in.

He breathed for a moment before slinking into the shadows, avoiding the string of lanterns. If he wasn't risking a lot to be here, it would be magical. Gnomeo creeped along trying to formulate a plan when he heard sobs. They were light feminine sobs and his heart stopped. Juliet, He crept closer to the sound and he realized that he was in one of Juliet's favorite places in the Redbrick garden. As he pushed back the bushes, he recognized her silhouette.

"Juliet" He whispered.

"Huh?" She turned around, her cheeks wet in the lantern light, but her face was defiant.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asked, upset.

" Gnomeo! What are you doing here?" She countered wiping her eyes angirly.

"I..I..just wanted…" He trailed off, trying to put his feelings into words.

"Oh well, it's no use reprimanding you about it, you're here now." Juliet stated, cutting him off.

"You might as well sit down."

He sat on the bench next to her, and she threw her arms around him.

"What's the matter?" Gnomeo asked again, wiping her cheeks with his fingers.

"It's nothing really." She sighed.

"You crying is something really." He countered.

"It's just my Dad." She said, her voice sad. "I thought he really wanted me around, but no, as usual he doesn't, and he's nearly forcing me to marry this god-awful guy."

"What?"

"Yeah, and the thing is, I don't want to marry him, at all. The only person I'd want to marry is you, and we both know how that would go down."

Gnomeo nodded, and stroked her back softly.

"So he was being rather rude about the whole thing, and we got into a fight and now I'm here." She tilted her head up at him.

Gnomeo kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry." He told Juliet.

She smiled a little. "Don't be, I'm so stubborn sometimes. It was mostly my fault that we started yelling at each other."

"I love that about you." He stated.

She looked up at him, surprised. "That I'm stubborn?"

"Cause, it makes you strong and I know you never give up on what's important." He continued. She gazed at him in wonder.

"Thank you." She whispered. "That's probably the sweetest thing someone's ever said to me."

"So why are you here, besides to see me again?" She asked. Gnomeo shrugged a little.

"What you said, I guess." He told her. "And I miss you, of course."

"I miss you too. Hey, did you get my note?" She said.

Gnomeo looked at Juliet quizzically. "What note?"

Her eyes got very round, and her cheeks turned visibly lighter. "The one I sent you?" There was a high end to her voice, in fear.

"I never got anything."

Juliet looked ill. "Oh no, that's not good. What if someone got it, and figured it out. Gnomeo, what if someone _**knows. **_"

"Shh." Gnomeo said, trying to reassure her. "No one got a note, and if they did, they probably threw it away,because it was irrelevant or something like that."

Juliet didn't appear convinced or calmed down. "Everything will be okay." He said soothingly, even though he wasn't sure how much he believed it. \

* * *

><p>Rosalie felt powerful, holding the little note in her hands. She could do a lot with a single scrap of was going to do a lot with a single scrap of paper. She felt good. It was enlightening.<p>

Already she was planning and plotting. Who should they confront first?

She could show Lord Redbrick or Lady Bluebury. But, she could also confront Gnomeo, or Juliet, or even better, both!

As her mind formulated the outcomes to her plans, she suddenly knew what to do.

She found her way to the Redbrick manor. It was big, and shining, with it's long red-brick (no pun intended) rooms and balconies, luscious gardens of ruby-red tulips and roses, and wrought iron gates, Rosalie was quite awed. Straightening her posture to dignified levels, she smoothed her skirts and knocked on the door, with a ruby encrusted knocker.

A maid answered it. "Can I help you Miss?" She asked.

Rosalie stuck her nose in the air. "I need to see Juliet Redbrick please."

The maid nodded, "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Rosalie." She replied. "Rosalie Carshe."

"Wait here."

The maid disappeared and Rosalie gazed in awe at the expressive murals that adorned the high ceilings. Suddenly, the maid returned.

"Right this way, please." She said. Rosalie followed her down the red carpeted hallway and past expensive paintings, to a sunny sitting room. "She's in here Miss Carshe."

"Thank you." Rosalie replied curtly.

She opened the door, and stepped in. Juliet was sitting on a fainting couch, staring out the picture window. She stood up when Rosalie entered.

"Hello." Rosalie said, nicely. It was hard not be jealous of Juliet. She lived in finery, had Rosalie's crush under her spell, and Juliet was beautiful. Her expressive green eyes, were unmissable, her rosy cheeks were clear, and her chestnut hair was shiny. Even her dress, light pink and simple, was newer and more stylish than Rosalie's red violet dress, which was a remake of an old one, because her family couldn't afford anything too new.

"Hi." Juliet responded.

"I'm Rosalie Carshe, nice to meet you." She said, graciously.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Juliet. Juliet Redbrick." She replied.

"I know." Rosalie said, bluntly.

"Oh." Juliet smiled politely. "I don't think we've met before though. Your face is not one I would forget."

Rosalie nodded. "So how are you?"

Juliet sighed, "Oh fine. How are you?"

"Surviving." Rosalie replied.

"Ah." Juliet said.

"So." Rosalie began, "See any guys that you think are cute?"

Juliet shrugged. "I don't know. I've only just gotten to know anyone."

Rosalie tilted her head. "They haven't talked to you about marriage yet?"

Juliet chuckled, "Okay, yes. But my father wants me to marry Paris, and he's such an awful bore."

Rosalie laughed out loud. Paris was a bore. Juliet dropped her voice to a whisper,

"He smells like sausages, I swear. it's nasty." Juliet giggled and Rosalie joined in. She was actually having fun and Juliet was actually really funny. The truth was, she had never had a real best girlfriend before. Suddenly, she wanted to rethink everything she was about to do. Then, Gnomeo's face appeared in her mind and she was reminded.

"But, you are just so lucky."

"Me?" Juliet asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Because." Drawled Rosalie, "Your father is so rich that you can have your pick of any boy you like."

"Yeah." Juliet coughed.

"Well almost. I mean, your father probably wouldn't like it if you were courting the Bluebury boy."

Juliet laughed shrilly. "Right."

"But does that really matter?" Rosalie whispered, her voice dripping with venom.

Juliet squinted. "Excuse me?"

Rosalie suddenly changed her tone. "Gosh, that is a beautiful necklace, where did you get it?" She reached out to touch it but Juliet swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch that!" She cried. "It's..special." She covered, protecting it with her hand.

"From an admirer?" Rosalie winked.

"No!" Juliet exclaimed, loudly. "I mean, it was my mothers. Heh." She chuckled. Suddenly her face became accusing. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to a piece of paper in Rosalie's gloved hand.

"Nothing." Rosalie said. She was having too much fun messing with Juliet to drop the bomb about the note just quite yet.

"Give me that." Juliet cried, lunging and grabbing the note

Rosalie shrieked and dove at Juliet who tried to move but Rosalie grabbed onto her hair and Juliet slapped her away. Lifting her arms, so Rosalie couldn't reach them, Juliet gasped as she read the note. It was the one she had written to Gnomeo. No wonder he hadn't gotten it. It never reached him.

In her moment of shock and weakness, Rosalie snatched the note.

"Give me that!" Juliet growled. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Rosalie smiled coolly. "I know your secret."

"You know nothing." Juliet stated, her breath shakily. "It's not what you think."

Rosalie cackled. "It is so, what I think and more. Imagine, what I could do if I told someone about this. Someone like your father, his mother."  
>"They wouldn't believe you." Juliet replied, angrily.<p>

"Say what you want.." She grinned, evilly.

"How did you get that?" Juliet asked, hotly.

"I found it, Jules." She smirked.

"Don't call me that, please."

"Call you what?" Rosalie asked pretending she didn't understand.

"Jules." Juliet glared.

"Whatever." She waved her hand, dismissively. "Upon stumbling on this note, I appear to have stumbled on your scandalous secret." In a flash her mood changed. She glared at Juliet.

"You stay away from him." Rosalie demanded pinning Juliet to the wall, her breath hot.

"What are you talking about?" Juliet feigned, throwing her hands in the air.

"You know!" Rosalie spat. "He's mine!"

Juliet pushed Rosalie away and she stumbled back into a cherry-wood end table. "Liar!" She shrieked. "Gnomeo loves me, not you! And I know this for a fact."

Rosalie stepped back. "I'm warning you. You better back off him!" She replied.

"Get out of my house." Juliet snarled.

"Listen, Juliet, may I be frank? I'll make you a deal. This can all blow over, quietly if you marry Paris. Leave Gnomeo and get married." Rosalie said.

Juliet looked away, biting her lip. "I'm not ready for marriage to him." She admitted.

"Then I tell your secret." Rosalie didn't even soften the blow.

"It's not like I can get married tomorrow." Juliet sassed.

"You have a month." When Rosalie said this, she realized she sounded like her mother.

There was a long silence, heavy like humidity. Finally Juliet whispered, maybe to herself,

"At this point, do I have a choice?"

What was she going to tell Gnomeo.

* * *

><p><strong>See you all soon! THANK YOU to all my pals here, I LUV YA ALL SO MUCH! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU. You are all fantastic writers and impress me nonstop. <strong> 


	8. Love is Worth It All

**Hey guys! Now that I am off school I have soooooo much free time it is insane. Anyway, I present you this! Hope you like and be proud that this came so soon! **

**Thanks to everyone here, epecially all writers! Toons, love345, and jbabe you guys always write great stories! Mickey, hope youre having an awesome vacay, Breezy-hope you get a new phone cause I miss you! **

**I heard u all are on facebook together, so maybe I'll make one for you guys...still not sure though! **

**R&R! **

* * *

><p>Juliet was really good at throwing tantrums. She was so good, that everyone had left her alone for the rest of the night. No one wanted to come near her, and frankly, she didn't care one bit.<p>

It started when she'd thrown a crystal vase and watched it shatter into a thousand crystal fragments and from then she'd screamed and cried and refused to come out to anyone. Paris had dropped by, but she hadn't seen him. She didn't want to see her finance ever. Too Bad they were getting married next week.

Gnomeo. She wanted him so bad, she couldn't even describe the longing and desire she felt. She wanted to talk to him, for him to hold her and whisper to her and for him to promise her forever. Juliet was inconsolable. For once, she had no idea what to do. The rationality inside her head told her to end the relationship with Gnomeo, but the bigger part of her heart was telling her not to. He was so much to her, and Juliet had believed they could make it through anything, but now with the end staring her in the face, she didn't know. All she knew was that she loved him, but would that be enough to get her anywhere in this situation? She had to tell him and explain to him, because Gnomeo would of course have a solution wouldn't he?

She had to tell him, or he would find out the wrong way when it was announced at the party Paris's family was hosting. This was her fault for writing that note, and revealing so much. She had probably destroyed them for life and the thought only made her cry harder and harder. She hated crying! Juliet was not a baby, but this situation left her with no other way to be.

_Gnomeo, _

_My Name is Julie T. Featherstone. You probably remember when we met at Coney Island. I was hoping you could come inspect some property at my estate this Saturday. It's very important you come, as we have much to discuss. _

_Respond as soon as you can, _

_Yours truly, _

_Miss Julie T. Featherstone. _

_P.S. There will be no need for you to hop the fence. _

Juliet hoped that her note was cryptic enough. If someone had been poking around and read her first letter, they would probably really be looking for another. Juliet was sure the name and bit on the fence and the reference to that magical day on Coney Island were obvious to Gnomeo, but perhaps not to the normal random person who could find the note.

She needed him. Juliet was not usually a needy girl by any means.

* * *

><p>Gnomeo was trying not to worry about the note and the odd way Sowden had been treating him. As if out to block his sun, Rosalie showed up sniffing like she was uptight and batting her fan in front of her face.<p>

"Hey you." She murmured, sitting next to him on the patio. Gnomeo rolled his eyes. Who had let her in?

"Hey me?" He said, pretending to be confused.

She huffed, "Yes, 's been forever."

Gnomeo raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I see you yesterday at the tailors?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and nudged his shoulder playfully, "Don't be dumb, that wasn't a real conversation."

"Oh.I wasn't aware." Gnomeo deadpanned.

"Goodness, it sure is a lovely day!" Rosalie said brightly.

Gnomeo nodded and sipped on his drink, though it made his stomach turn.

"You know, things are really heating up in society this fall. Should be interesting." Rosalie tried.

Gnomeo glanced her way, confused. "What are you talking about exactly?"

"Well for one, I heard from an inside source that the Redbrick girl?" Rosalie watched his face carefully. "Is getting married."

"What?" Gnomeo knew that his what was too loud and emotional, but he hadn't expected Rosalie just to come out and say what she said. He was shocked at the news. Something had to be up.

"Where did you hear that.?" He asked, dubious.

"She told me." Rosalie answered innocently.

Gnomeo nodded his head, not sure what to say because he was so shocked.

"We could do it too." Rosalie suggested.

"Do what?" Gnomeo questioned.

"Get married." She said, like it was the obvious.

"I feel like I've told you I am not interested before." Gnomeo replied, angrily.

"Why not?' Rosalie whined. She reached into her shirt. "It isn't like she's interested in you."

"Who?" Gnomeo felt this situation was growing worse every time that Rosalie opened her mouth.

"This, Juliet?" She waved the note in the air like it was a golden ticket.

"What are you getting at, Rosalie?" He snarled.

"I know your secret."

Four words and Gnomeo knew. He knew who had taken the note and he knew what was going to happen now. He knew, he knew, he knew, and now the wrong person did too.

He tried to keep his cool, but it was a pretty futile attempt.

"Give me that." He growled. He was bigger and stronger and faster than Rosalie and he snatched it roughly and read it quickly.

"It's all lies!" Rosalie insisted. "She confessed that she was just lying to you, to swindle your family fortune!"

"Why on Earth-"

"She's lying to you! She's marrying Paris in a week and she never loved you! At all! I'm telling you she is horrible! She's leading you on, to ruin the Bluebury name for good!" Rosalie was yelling.

"What could a person possibly see in her? She is breaking your heart Gnomeo! She's getting married to another man!" Rosalie was satisfied.

"Rosalie, that can't be true." Gnomeo said, solemnly.

"Oh!" She crowed, "You better believe it!"

"I don't." He replied. "And if I were you, I would leave."

"Oh Gnomeo, I understand you're disappointed but-"

"Get out, before I have someone literally get you out of here."

Rosalie scampered through the gate, but not before calling, "I would never lie to you Gnomeo!"

"This time, you are lying!" He shouted. There was no way Rosalie would be right about this, was there? But why was Juliet marrying Paris? She had said she didn't want to, and he didn't know her to be so passive, and why so soon? He began to pace.

The thing was, he loved her. It wasn't lust, it was pure true love. The way she made him feel when she smiled, when she touched him, when they kissed was more special and amazing than anything or feeling he had ever known like ever. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and so unlike anyone he had ever known ever in his life. Juliet made everything turn from black and white, to a technicolor blur. Her smile was his sun, and Gnomeo felt as though he hadn't lived until he met her. He didn't even care that she was a Redbrick, in fact he hardly thought of it anymore. He didn't care at this point, of the consequences of their love. He loved her, and they were betting on forever at this point, and Gnomeo wanted to spend forever with Juliet. Somehow, he vowed they would.

Suddenly, his train of thought was disrupted by a note addressed to him. As he read it, he saw right away. Julie T. Featherstone. She was clever, his Juliet. Featherstone obviously meant she wanted to meet him there at the Featherstone estate. He was more than happy to. Obviously, they had a few things to talk about.

_Dearest Julie T. Featherstone, _

_Of course I would come and inspect your property on Saturday. In fact, I would be delighted. I do remember meeting at Coney Island, it was a lovely day. _

_Yours, _

_Gnomeo C. Bluebury. _

* * *

><p>Only a few days until Saturday.<p>

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Juliet waited for Gnomeo, her stomach in knots. She paced in the greenhouse, her mind whirling. She was so distressed and she hoped Gnomeo would make it all better. She was so deep in her thoughts and worries that she didn't even hear him come in.<p>

"So, hows the fiance?" He asked, behind her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around.

"Gnomeo! Hi." She said, breathlessly.

"Hi back." He replied. "You're getting married?"

"Gnomeo, I-"

"To Paris? Seriously, Jules-"

"I couldn't-"

"I mean when Rosalie told me-"

"Wait, hold on." Juliet scoffed, louder than him. "You heard from Rosalie? Okay, how reliable do you really think that is?"

"Well, I don't know!" He exclaimed. "It was the first I really heard, what was I supposed to think?"

"God." Juliet rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "I would love to know what she told you, cause it's probably false." She smirked at him.

Gnomeo glared. "You're marrying Paris in a week. True or False?"

" -"

"Everything you said about loving me was false. True or not true?"

Her mouth dropped open, "Not true, you idiot!"

He exhaled. "You're trying to swindle my family fortune? True or no?"

"NO! Of course not, who do you think I am?" She yelled. "I can't believe that you give this woman the time of day, any day! She's obsessed with you, you know. She acts like you and her are going to be married one day and it's so stupid, because if anyone is trying to swindle some stupid family fortune, it's probably her!"

"Juliet-" He interjected, his voice soft, but she was on a roll.

"Do you want to know why I am marrying Paris?" She screamed.

"Yes actually-" He responded loudly.

"For us." Juliet stated, her voice cracking.

"What are you talking about, Jules?" He asked, his voice soft. He reached out to her but she moved away from him.

"I'm talking about Rosalie coming to my house, with this note I sent you-"

"I know I saw it, she showed it to me too," he pointed out.

"Anyway, she was laughing and waving it in front of me, and telling me that if I didn't get married and back off you she was going to tell our parents and we both know that would only mean disaster. I didn't want my dad to come after you because he would probably stage for you to be killed, and I would rather you love again and be happy, then you be dead." Juliet wiped her eyes and turned away.

"Juliet, no." His voice was firm.

"Please." She whispered. "It has to be like this."

"I'm not going to let you go." He shouted.

She walked away, "Yes you are."

He grabbed her and she struggled against his grip. "Let me go!"

At that exact moment, the door banged open and Bill Featherstone stood in the doorway. "What the heck is going on in here? If I didn't know any better I would think you were killing each other in here."

Juliet wriggled out of Gnomeo's grip. "Featherstone, we're busy!"

Gnomeo nodded. "It's important. If you could just leave us alone that would be great,"

Then, in his eyes, Gnomeo and Juliet saw the lonely gardener they had met on their first date.'

"Very well." He said quietly, bowing his head. "I'll just leave. I understand."

He walked out slowly, and closed the door quietly behind him. In a moment of silence, the lovers stood there, feeling more guilty by the second. As if mutually, Juliet ran out the door, Gnomeo right behind her.

"Featherstone, wait!" She stumbled over logs trying to follow him.

"We're sorry!" Gnomeo called, following Juliet.

"Ugh," Juliet grimaced. "Where did he go to?"

"Over here!" Gnomeo pointed to the house. Juliet walked behind him. The door was open, not locked, and he pushed it open and she followed behind him.

"Featherstone?" She called into the empty foyer. Gnomeo walked farther in. To their surprise, they heard scratchy music playing from a phonograph.

"Follow that." Gnomeo confirmed.

They did, and they found themselves going upstairs. The music was coming from a small room on the right at the end of the hallway.

"I don't remember being shown this room." Juliet stated out loud.

Gnomeo nodded and opened the door slightly.

They peered in. Bill was just standing there, looking at old pictures on the walls. Gnomeo leaned over Juliet and they both stumbled in, awkwardly. Bill didn't even look up. "I may not be smart old man, but I know what love is."

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, long before either of you were born, there was a good man named Francis Lawrence. He fell deeply in love with society princess Diana Fellts. Now, Francis was not by any means, a rich man. In fact he was quite poor compared to Diana. Diana loved him anyway though, and they were married even though neither of thier families approved the union. Francis sold his prized pocketwatch, the only nice thing he had, to buy Diana this house and the land. That was when they hired me. Besides me there was an old cook and Diana's maid. Now, Diana's maid was named Adelia and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever saw and as I soon as I first laid eyes on her, I knew we were made for eachother. She and I hit it off right away, so between us and the Lawrences, things were pretty happy. Diana loved hosting grand parties and having nice things, and Francis didn't mind paying for them, that was until the money ran out. When that happened, things went from good to bad like that. Diana complained and Francis grew cross. Diana was used to her old way of life and wanted better treatment, but Francis couldn't afford it. Francis told her she had to sell some of her nice things and Diana threw a fit. They even asked me to leave beacuse they couldn't pay me, but I refused so I could stay close to Adelia since we were planning to get married. Finally one day, Diana had had enough. She handed Francis the divorce papers before getting in her carriage and driving home to her father's house. That was the last I saw of her or Adelia. Since Adelia was Diana's, she had to go wherever Diana went. So when Diana went to London, Adelia had to go too. I never saw her again since we said goodbye in the harbor. I've tried to find her, but I haven't got the money to do it anymore. I do know that Diana married again to some fat and rich baron over in London, who knows if she was happy before she died in childbirth. Francis left the house to me because no one would buy an old manor on the outskirts of town. Francis moved out west to be a cowboy, he told me anyway.. <em>

_I have no idea whatever happened to him, but I feel like he would have written if he was still alive. But who knows. All I know is that I lost the love of my life. Other people's hate destroyed my love, and in the end I was powerless. I couldn't do anything about it. But you, you can. _

* * *

><p>Gnomeo looked at Juliet. Her eyes were big and a little teary. She met his eyes staring at her and looked at the floor guiltily.<p>

Featherstone turned around after finishing his monologue, holding a gilded framed photograph. "These were the Lawrences." He explained.

Francis looked happy, like he was laughing as he stared down at the beautiful Diana, who met his gaze. The lovers didn't appear to even notice their photographer. They were too caught up with each other.

"They look so happy." Juliet whispered to Gnomeo. He nodded, and wiped his brow.

"Juliet." Gnomeo muttered. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah," She agreed, letting him pull her aside. "I need to talk to you too."

"That story.." He began.

"Was creepy." She finished. "I mean, it could be us turning out like the Lawerences."

"I don't want that at all." Gnomeo stated.

"Me either." She replied with as much force.

"But it can't stay like this, can it?" Gnomeo pointed out.

Juliet shook her head. "No, it can't." She sighed.

Gnomeo took her hands in his, and stared into the distance. He knew there was no other way that things could be. At this point if he wanted Juliet to be his wife someday, he would have to act now. And he did want her, more than anything. He wanted a future with her. He wanted to wake up every morning and kiss her perfect mouth and tell her he loved her every day until he died. He had never really imagined having a family or children ever, but with Juliet he could.

He had to tell her. They had only one option left..

* * *

><p><strong>Haha what is Gnomeo's plan? What is their only resort? What will happen at the Red Wedding? Will these doomed lovers survive? FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH PEOPLE! Also, if you didn't catch the quotes from G+J, go WATCH THE MOVIE! <strong>

**Happy summer, can't wait to see what everyone does next! **

**xpxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo -lorelibelle54 or carrie. **


	9. I Will Love You Til The End Of Time

**Hello everyone, hope you are all having a fantastic and relaxing summer! I know I have! Thank you to everyone here, especially the best writers ever, Jazzy, Penelopy, Breezy, Mickey, and Farrah you guys are the greatest and inspire me daily! **

**Also, I'm working on a new story about G+J's kids, and if I ever settle on an idea, you could see that soon! **

**Please read and review and I love hearing your thoughts, **

**AND...to everyone who keeps saying they missed me...I never left, I have always been here and i still am! :) Love you guys from the bottom of my heart and keep writing amazing stories! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we only have one choice?" Juliet asked, curiously.<p>

"I mean, that I want to be with you forever, and I can't do that here. Not the way we are living." He began.

Juliet nodded in agreement. Gnomeo paused for a second.

"Can we walk?" He asked and she took his arm. Slowly, they strolled amongst the flowerbeds.

Out of the silence, Gnomeo blurted, "Juliet, what if we just left?"

Juliet's face became filled with concern and confusion. "What if we just left New York?"

"And never came back." He finished.

Juliet swore she stopped breathing for a second. She had never really thought it was possible, to leave. Heaven knows, she'd imagined how great leaving would be, but she had never once actually thought they could.

"Where would we go?"

Gnomeo thought for a second. " We could go to London."

Juliet let it sink in. "Gnomeo, what would we do in London?" She exclaimed.

He pulled her to him, and looked in her eye, "We would live happily ever after." Juliet closed her eyes and laughed lightly, standing on tiptoe to kiss him gently.

"How do we just leave and live in London?" She murmured.

"I buy two first class tickets on the next boat, withdraw some money from my father's savings, and we board the boat, and we don't look back." Gnomeo whispered back.

He made it sound so easy, like that, but the truth was, that it wasn't.

Juliet pulled away to look at him, "What about everyone here? Nanette and my father and your mother and everyone else? We can't just leave them, can we?"

He gazed at her. "When we're with them, or around them, we have to be enemies. But without them, and their crazy ideas and foolish hate, we can be who we are- a matching pair."

Juliet nodded. He was right, he was so right. Could they really do this?

"Juliet." Gnomeo began, and before Juliet could blink, he was getting down on one knee, her hands clasped in his, his eyes gazing with adoration towards her.

"When I met you, I knew that there was this magic between us, and as I got to know you, I saw it everywhere. I've loved you since the day we met, and I will love you until the day I die, and every moment after. It doesn't matter to me anymore, that I am a Bluebury and you are a Redbrick. I want to spend forever with you, regardless of your last name or father, and I won't be satisfied in life, until I can wake up every morning beside you and never have to be apart again."

Juliet nodded her agreement, at a loss for words, she gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes, feeling her heart swell.

"I want that too." She told him honestly.

"I promise to make you the happiest girl in the world." Gnomeo's loving stare made Juliet feel exquisite and pretty. She grinned happily at him, "You already have."

"Here." He told her, reaching into his coat pocket. "There's this also."

Juliet gasped happily. Gnomeo revealed a small tiffany blue box and he opened it, so Juliet could was a simple gold band with a small white diamond.

"It's not a real engagement ring, but you can wear it until our actual wedding day. It's sort of a promise ring."

"Gnomeo." Juliet breathed, rightfully shocked. "It's lovely."

Gingerly, he slid the ring on her ring finger, and it fit perfectly.

"You knew my ring size?" She exclaimed.

"I checked." He explained, blushing a little.

"Gnomeo, this is beautiful, and I do love you, with all my heart. I've always loved you since I met you, and I'll always love you until the end of time. You've changed me for the better and I can't thank you enough for that, and I will marry you and I will love you forever. I will"

She kissed his lips tenderly and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gnomeo pulled away gently, "We have to leave as soon as possible if we want to keep this a secret."

Juliet nodded. "Absolutely."

"It's Thursday, so what if we left on Saturday."

Juliet grinned, "I'm supposed to marry Paris that day, so I couldn't think of a better day to go."

"You're getting married on Saturday?"

She looked to the side and sighed, "It had to move up, thanks to Rosalie."

"How is your father going to arrange an entire wedding in four days?" Gnomeo asked.

"Oh, he's thrilled." Juliet rolled her eyes. "He's getting a lot of money from Paris's father for this, so he'll go at any ends to make it happen as soon as he can."

"Sheesh."

"Yeah. The wedding is at three, so what about we rendezvous at one?" Her eyes were glittering with mischief and excitement. Gnomeo couldn't help returning the smile.

"I'll park the carriage outside around back behind the pine trees." He told her.

"I'll be there." She winked.

"And we'll leave this place." He added.

"And be together forever." She responded.

He clasped his hands with hers and kissed her joyfully. Juliet laughed out loud, almost squealing like a little girl.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"You better believe it!" He exclaimed happily, picking her up and twirling her around. Juliet giggled feeling like her heart would bursts from happiness. Suddenly, Juliet had an idea.

"Gnomeo!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He replied.

"What if we get married today?" She said, breathlessly.

"Get married? Jules where are we going to find a church?" Gnomeo laughed.

"Not like that, there's no way to get to a church until London, but all we need is a witness and we'll say our vows so that way, no matter what, we'll be married in our hearts." She explained.

Gnomeo smiled happily, "We'll do it right here, in the garden!"

"Featherstone will direct it, and we'll use my ring." Juliet added.

He clasped his hand in hers. "We need to go find Featherstone!" Laughing, they ran to the house calling his name.

* * *

><p>In one hour, Featherstone had managed to find an old trellis and cover it with blooming blossoms and vines. Juliet had picked her bouquet from the garden choosing roses and baby's breath, and lilies and lilac. There was an orchid, similar to the one he'd offered her that night they'd met in her garden, and there were flowers identical to the ones he'd sent her when they were passing notes in secrecy.<p>

Now she was alone in a parlour waiting for the cue to come out. Unfortunetly, Diana's left behind wedding dress hadn't fit right so Juliet had just borrowed the lacy veil, which she had simply draped over her face. She was wearing what she'd come in, she didn't have bridesmaids or guests or a fancy wedding, but she didn't need it. All she ever needed now was Gnomeo and now she was getting him, and she was ready.

.Featherstone nodded to her through the window, and taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the sunlight. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the breeze blew gently setting off gentle chimes in the garden. The air was fragrant with flowers and the fountain added to the serenity. The ground was covered with rose petals as she walked to meet Gnomeo. HIs eyes were misty and she laughed a little, her smile mirrored his completely.

To Gnomeo, Juliet looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her smile was radiant, and the sun seemed to halo her and to him, she was an angel, sent from somewhere divine to make him the happiest man alive.

A phonograph was playing "Ave Maria" and the birdsong serenaded her as she approached Gnomeo and took his arm. She had to smile, because right on Gnomeo's other side was Shroom, the loyal confidante. Juliet wouldn't have had it any other cleared his throat,

"It is with great honor and responsibility that I come here today, to witness the union of these two people in marriage. Due to the circumstances, they cannot marry in a church, but we hope that the Lord will bless their marriage anyhow. And now I have a short reading." He opened a marked page in the bible, and began to speak.

"Love is patient;

Love is kind;

Love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude.

It does not insist on its own way;

it is not irritable or resentful;

it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth.

It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

Love never fails."

Each in their own hearts, they knew the truth of the passage and each in their own hearts believed their love to overcome everything and never fail.

Featherstone closed the bible and opened a musty volume. He turned it around so Gnomeo and Juliet could see. They joined hands, facing each other.

"Gnomeo you're first" Featherstone explained. Gnomeo cleared his throat, gazing into Juliet's eyes.

"I, Gnomeo Caudillo Bluebury, take you, Juliet Rose Redbrick for my wedded wife."

Juliet blushed and replied, "I, Juliet Rose Redbrick, take you, Gnomeo Caudillo Bluebury to my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold." Gnomeo read.

"To have and to hold." Juliet repeated, reading her part."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad." Gnomeo said next.

"In sickness and in health." Juliet replied.

"I promise to always love you." Gnomeo said.

"For better or worse." Juliet added.

"For richer or poor."  
>"I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Gnomeo read,<p>

"I will love and honor you, all the days of my life." "Juliet said as well.

"Until death…" Gnomeo trailed.

"Do us part." Juliet finished, almost tearfully.

Gnomeo slipped the ring on her finger, gently.

"I pronounce you man and wife, wed by the heart and may kiss the bride!" Featherstone proclaimed, but it was no use, as Gnomeo had already lifted her veil and Juliet was already wrapped in his arms, kissing him passionately, the love of her life. The music swelled in the background, and happiness comforted them all.

* * *

><p>Later, Gnomeo dropped Juliet off behind her house. Saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing, but eventually she had to, gazing at him until she couldn't anymore.<p>

She slipped up the stairs and fell onto her bed, sighing happily, clutching her wedding bouquet to her chest.

Nanette found her there, looking as if she was enjoying her sweet daydream.

"It all worked out between you two?"

Juliet rolled over on her side to face Nanette. "Yes!" She sighed again, unable to not smile.

"I'm guessing you didn't end things."

Juliet laughed, "Not at all!" She stared Nanette in the eye and said, "We got married!"

Nanette nearly dropped the laundry. "You did what?"

"Got married." Juliet said, like it was not a big deal.

"You mean to tell me, you went to a courthouse or, or a church and-"

"No!" Juliet interjected. "We got married in Bill Featherstone's garden. We said our vows and he gave me a ring!" She waggled her finger so Nanette could admire the ring.

"Julie, it's beautiful but you know your engagement ball to Paris is tonight."

Juliet's face fell somewhat but she put her chin up. "Gnomeo will be there."

"People will talk, your father will not like it, nor will your finance, Juliet what are you doing?" Nanette cried, exasperated.

"I don't care what people say or what Dad says or what Paris says because I'm leaving." Juliet said with complete seriousness.

"You're what?"

Juliet paused for a second and looked at the floor. "Leaving." She muttered. Before Nanette could jump in and exclaim, Juliet started talking,

"You're right. It's totally crazy. There's no way at all that we could ever just run away to London and leave everything behind. Oh, what was I thinking agreeing to this? Nanette what am I going to do?" She threw her hands up in the air and began to pace the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second honey. Run away to London?" Nanette stood up too, blocking Juliet's path. Juliet exhaled angrily.

"Sit down, and tell me everything, slowly. All the facts. Who is leaving and where are they going and why."

So Juliet did. She told Nanette all about how Rosalie had discovered the note and how Gnomeo and she had met and how they'd argued and then how they talked to Featherstone and how Gnomeo would pick her up and how he would buy tickets and how they would leave and go to London.

"London? Julie, how are you going to manage in London?" Nanette pointed out, after everything was said.

"I don't know, I thought Gnomeo and I could make it by!" She looked at Nanette with misery. "Now I'm a little afraid."

Nanette pulled Juliet into a hug. "Do you love this man?"

"Yes." She sniffed. "Yes, yes, I do! More than anything!"

"Does he love you?"

She nodded.

"Then why are you afraid?"

Juliet looked out the window. "Because what about you, what about Dad and everything else here?"

"I'll be fine, Juliet. If you were meant to be with this man, than fate will see to it that you are."

"You're right." Juliet agreed with certainty. "Thanks Nanette. I'll send for you as soon as I can. You can come once we find a place to live."

"When are you leaving exactly?" Nanette asked.

"Saturday."

"Wait." Nanette said. "This Saturday? That's when you're supposed to marry Paris."

"I know, but Gnomeo's picking me up at one and the wedding is at three. There's no other way to do it, I cannot marry Paris." Juliet explained.

"You can't keep doing this to Paris." Nanette chastised her.

"Doing what? We both know-" She stopped suddenly, seeing the expression on Nanette's face.

"Nanette, do you love Paris?" Juliet asked, in awe.

Nanette looked away.

Juliet ran over and sat next to her friend, taking her hand. "Because it's okay if you do." She laughed a little, "In fact, it's a little wonderful."

"Really?" Nanette asked with amazement. "All those times when you never wanted to be around him, I was there, and he really is a good man and when I talk to him, it makes feel happy to be around such a good man, after some of the jerks I've known."

"Does he love you too?"

She shrugged. "We've talked and it's always been lovely and everything, but I don't think he ever really thought of us like I do. He's too busy trying to please his father and your father and you."

"Well, that is going to change tonight." Juliet declared.

"Juliet, what are you talking about?" Nanette scoffed.

"You're going to the ball too!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Nanette looked like a new woman. They had had to make some alterations to make the magenta taffeta dress that was Juliet's fit Nanette. Then there were shoes they had to speed order and hair and rogue and jewelry until finally Nanette looked like a princess. She stood out next to Juliet's silver gown. Juliet grinned.<p>

"What do you think?" She let Nanette admire herself even more in the gilded mirror.

"I..I...don't know what to say!" Nanette exclaimed.

"For once!" Juliet crowed.

"It's the most fabulous thing I've ever worn! Oh Juliet! Thank you so much!" Nanette cried.

"You're welcome, Nanette. Paris is sure to be impressed!" Juliet told her friend.

"Gnomeo won't be too let down either." Nanette replied. Juliet's eyes lit up and she put a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret, Nanette. You tell no one!"

"I know! You really think Paris will like it?"

"I know so. Now come on, we can't let the party start without us."

She took her friends arm and together they headed for the ballroom. The ballroom was garishly red. There were red drapes and red flowers and red table cloths and red champagne. Juliet was trying her best to lie low, especially because Rosalie was there, dressed in in faded mint green. She moved easily throughout the crowds, staying towards the back of the ballroom when a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Miss me?"

She turned around, laughing. "Gnomeo!"

He stepped towards her. "I told you I would come tonight."

She wanted to leap into his arms, but there were people all around. "I did miss you!"

"I missed you too." He was close now, and it took all her restraint to not lay her hand on his chest. She was about to reply when Benny came up to Gnomeo's side.

"Gnomeo, come on, Tybalt's being a jerk and a coward as Redbricks usually are. We'll make him pay!"

He suddenly seemed to notice Juliet standing there, and blanched.

"What are you doing talking to her? Aren't you the Redbrick tramp?" He asked, scornfully.

Gnomeo looked extremely mad, but Juliet replied sassily, "I prefer being called Juliet, thank you."

Gnomeo broke in, "Listen, I'm very sorry Miss, Benny? Can I talk to you?" To Juliet he added, "If you'll excuse us a minute."

Benny eyed Gnomeo, confused. "Why are you defending her?"

Gnomeo shook his head. "I'm not, but you can't just go calling a girl a tramp, especially the hostess."

Benny shrugged, "Okay, geez I didn't know you were so concerned, man. I'm gonna go fix Tybalt, you coming?"

"Sure." Gnomeo said, uneasily so Benny would leave. "But I'm going to apologize to Juliet first, for you."

"Whatever."

Benny melted into the crowd, and Gnomeo looked for Juliet but she was already at the front of a the ballroom. Lord Redbrick was announcing the engagement of Juliet and Paris. Paris was looking oddly stiff and Juliet's face was stony, but her eyes were joking. Her eyes met Gnomeo's and he knew she was resisting the urge to laugh at everything. Who cared if she was engaged to Paris, because they were leaving!

"May I have this dance?" Paris asked Juliet, stammering and wiping his brow with awkward formality.

Juliet didn't want to dance with Paris, but with their fathers standing right there, she couldn't really get out of it. "Sure." She replied, "But there is someone you should meet first."

Juliet led Paris over to where Nanette was standing. "Paris, this is my friend Nanette, Nanette, this is Paris."

Nanette flushed and curtsied, "Pleasure to meet you Paris."

Paris bowed, "It's all mine, ma'am." He glanced at Nanette again. "Ah, may I steal her away for a moment?" He asked Juliet, gesturing to Nanette.

Juliet smiled happily. "If Nanette would be alright with that, of course you can."

"May I?" He asked Nanette.

She smiled and nodded, and he took her arm leading her into the dance floor.

"I'm impressed, Jules." Gnomeo said, coming up beside her.

"Thanks." Juliet answered. "I try."

Gnomeo lowered his voice, "I'm sorry about Benny back there. Really."

Juliet shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"When we're in London, it won't have to be like this, where I can't even dance with you." Gnomeo said, as they saw Rosalie watching them from behind her fan.

"Saturday seems so far away." Juliet agreed. "And thanks for coming tonight." She added.

"Of course." He responded. "And may I just say? You are the most ravishing woman here tonight."

Juliet blushed and laughed, "And you're the most handsome man." 'She saw Nanette and Paris waltzing happily. "Oh look at Nanette!" She exclaimed.

"I think they make a good pair!" Gnomeo commented.

She turned and grinned. "I think they'll be very happy, don't you?"

"I think we'll be very happy." He replied.

"Yes." Juliet agreed, watching the crowd on the dance floor, "I think we will."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was a tad fluffy, but things will change really soon. <strong>

**Will they be able to leave? Or will something happen? All this, and more...NEXT TIME! **

**Love you guys and keep doing what you do! **

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo- lorelibelle54 or carrie. **


	10. Together No Matter What

**HI guys! Its me, back with a long and thrilling instalment for everyone! Ummm i had a great trip and i start school soon and my social calender is packed between tryouts and lessons and meetings and mixers and summer homework...yeesh but Ill still write when I can but PLZ dont be mad when I cant. I always try! **

**I really hope you like this and i want to say how amazed i am at all the great feedback this story is getting! It makes me feel amazeeee! **

**I have so many great friends here, and you guys are the reason I still write and you're all great and talented and ily ily ily ily ily . **

**This for you! Plz feel free to tell me what you think! Love you all! **

* * *

><p>Juliet woke up feeling different on Saturday. Today was the actual day. She had looked upon this day as the promised land in a way. The days leading up to today had been a flurry of wedding plans, that Juliet didn't care about. In fact, only she and Nanette knew that she was being fitted for a dress she would never wear, or tasting cake she would never cut, choosing guests she'd never greet,reciting the vows she'd never say or choosing flowers for a bouquet she would never throw. Technically Nanette was to be her maid of honor, and she was to marry in the church her mother was married in. It all looked very crystal clear except for a very distant bride with a very big secret and a plot. The only thing she'd found slightly beneficial to her future was the lingerie Nanette gave her as a gift.<p>

Yes, things had been very tiring for Juliet.

She honestly didn't know what to think. Technically it was her wedding day, but in her mind, it was the day her life changed forever in a different way. Her stomach was jumpy and she clutched her pillow tighter.

_I can't believe I'm actually leaving! I can't believe this is actually happening. _

Slowly, she sat up in her bed. Juliet couldn't believe this was the last day she'd wake up in this bed, in this room, just like this. Suddenly, she felt very sad. Memories from her girlhood came rushing back to her. She remembered being a little girl, and thinking her house was the biggest mansion in the world. She remembered playing in all the ballrooms and big rooms all by herself. She remembered climbing into her father's lap in his study, and she remembered all the happy holidays and sunny outings when her mother was alive. She remembered being young and not having any cares and the truth was, she'd spent her whole life in the house, and she was now leaving probably forever. Slowly, she walked around the room that had been her bedroom since childhood. It calmed her down a little. She was able to see Gnomeo in her thoughts and the sadness felt lighter now. She felt better now and sighed heavily. She didn't have time to further reflect, because Nanette opened the door quietly, and slipped in. Juliet looked up,

"Good Morning, Nanette." She said.

Nanette came over and sat next to Juliet on the fainting couch. "Hi, Honey."

Juliet looked away, feeling the sadness coming back.

"How are you?" Nanette asked quietly, laying her hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Juliet replied, looking down at her lap.

There was a pause and the air felt heavy. "You ready?" Nanette asked, her voice still soft and caring.

"I think so." Juliet replied finally. "I just can't believe that this is happening."

Nanette nodded and brushed Juliet's hair off her forehead like she had when Juliet was a little girl. "You're going to do fine, Julie."

Juliet felt her resolve crumbling slightly. "Am I doing the right thing? Leaving with him?"

Nanette thought for a second, "What does your heart tell you? Listen to your heart and you'll know."

"But how will I know what it's saying?"

"You will. I promise."

Nanette stood up, "I'm going to let you alone for a little bit, but I'll be back alright?"

"Okay." Juliet responded.

She lay her head down on the table and her mind was filled with memories of the wonderful times she'd spent with Gnomeo. Each one warmed her heart a little more until she was able to stand up, ready to greet the day.

Packing was an odd process for Juliet. She stood there in a simple lavender dress, wondering which of her possessions she should pack. She knew there wasn't room for much. She opened the closet and looked around. She carefully selected the most practical yet pretty dresses and skirts she had. She thought fleetingly of some of her prettiest ball gowns. She knew she didn't always care for that sort of thing, but she was sad that it was impossible to bring them anyway. Oh well, she thought. At least they could be replaced. Then Juliet realized she needed underclothes as well. What about her nightclothes? Or a winter coat? Was it cold in London? If she brought a coat, she would need mittens and leggings and boots,

_Calm Down Juliet, _She scolded herself. They would be travelling on a boat for about a week. She needed to pack for a little over a week. She could get things like a coat or whatever when she got to London. She needed the essentials right now. Finally,she settled on clothes. She packed her hairbrush, toothbrush, hairpins, and soap and an extra pair of shoes. Essentials.

Then she thought of having a house with Gnomeo. They would need china and plates and furniture and towels and sheets and shook her head, because they would have to buy all that in London. Smartly, she opened her mostly empty underwear drawer and dug around through the things she wasn't taking until her hands clasped a small envelope. She sank to the floor and opened the envelope and counted the bills one at a time. All over all, she had about ten thousand dollars in the envelope. She pressed it to her chest, glad to have it.

"Put it in your shoe." Nanette offered, as she walked into the room.

Juliet nodded.

"How's the packing coming?" Nanette asked.

Juliet shrugged, "Fine. I didn't realize how much we'll have to buy to make a different house feel like home."

Nanette patted her head understandingly. "It's going to be hard, but you'll do it." Juliet smiled to herself.

"Want to see my bag? I think I packed everything I should." She offered Nanette.

"Alright, sure" Nanette walked over and opened it, and went through the things gently. "I think you packed nicely, Juliet."

"Yeah." Juliet agreed.

"Wait! I have something to give you!" Nanette realized, running into a different room.

"Don't go anywhere!" She called, her voice muffled.

"I won't!" Juliet called back, smiling.

Nanette reentered the room holding a small parcel. "Here, open it now."

Juliet took it gently and undid the ribbon. The wrapping felt soft, and she realized it was a silky robe!

"Oh it's a robe! Thanks Nanette!" She exclaimed. Nanette beamed, "Now open the rest of it."

Juliet did, and inside she found a small vial of perfume, rouge, lipstick, and a small velvet bag filled with dried flowers.

"I know, I know, you don't care for girly things, but you're a wife now and trust me-" She did not finish because Juliet was up in a flash and hugging her best friend tightly.

"Oh thank you, Nanette! Thank you thank you thank you! It's the loveliest present ever! I love every piece of it! You're the bestest friend ever, and I promise when we get settled in, I'll send you money and you can come live with us, you know Gnomeo likes you plenty! Thank you Nanette!"

Nanette smiled and patted Juliets back. "There, there it's not worth getting excited about, I'm happy you like it."

"I am." Juliet confirmed. "But, why dried flowers?"

"You put them in your suitcase and they make all your things smell good." Nanette explained.

Juliet's eye lit up, "I love it!"

"Good." Nanette said. "Are you bringing your jewelry?"

Juliet nodded. "I don't feel safe putting it in my suitcase though."

Nanette sighed, "Put it in your shirt, like the money."

Juliet frowned, "You know it won't fit, plus what if he-" She fell into a fit of giggles.

"What? What if he what?" Nanette persisted.

But Juliet was laughing too hard to answer.

Nanette rolled her eyes, good naturedly of course. "Whatever. Here, give it to me and I'll sew the jewelry into the lining of the jacket you're wearing."

"Be quick Nanette!" Juliet warned her.

Nanette nodded and began to sew furiously.

Juliet added the last few things to her bag. There was the one photograph of her mother that her father hadn't stored away locked in a trunk in their attic somewhere. There was Gnomeo's letters, of course. Her mother's locket, her favorite book, some writing paper, and her papers she needed to get into the country. Her heart was pounding, but she was ready.

As she looked at her small suitcase, she thought of everything she was leaving behind. Juliet knew, much of it was good, but she also knew she was leaving the sadness, unfairness, and imprisonment behind. She was leaving for Gnomeo, the one thing in her life, that was everything she needed. She would've followed him to the ends of the earth if she had to. She would have given up every jewel, every gown, every nice thing, for him. Whether or not they had nothing, she would have him and that was everything. \

"Nanette, is the wedding dress ready?" She asked.

Nanette gave a quick thumbs up. To make sure that Juliet's getaway made sense, they had maimed the dress a little bit, and it was on its way to be thrown in the river. That way, no one would suspect anything near what was really happening. She looked at the clock, 12:45. Her heart was pounding. She took a deep breath, and picked up her suitcase. Nanette helped her into the coat.

"Remember to write, as soon as you get there." Nanette mumbled.

Juliet nodded, feverntly. "I will, I promise."

The friends embraced one last time and Nanette walked ahead.

_The coast is clear, _she mouthed.

Juliet took one last look around, trying to take mental pictures of everything. She turned around, facing the door.

"Goodbye" She whispered, mostly to herself.

* * *

><p>Gnomeo paced the mostly quiet house. His mother was resting, because she was planning to attend the Redbrick wedding, which he knew wasn't really going to happen. Sowden was out at a meeting. Leaving had never been easier, and he was going to.<p>

He tried to sort out in his mind, what had broken his family apart. In a way, he wished that leaving could be a little harder than it was. He felt heartless, but there was no sentimentality anywhere, not for the house he grew up in, with its jewels and gardens. He felt nothing for his cousin, who was too overcome with hate now. Gnomeo wanted to feel more for his mother, the woman who had tried to raise him and run a business through her grief, but in the process given him a hate, that hadn't really filled the emptiness they both felt, so strongly.

"Ready boy?" He asked Shroom, who was resting his head on the suitcase.

Shroom barked in approval.

"Yeah me too." Gnomeo agreed. He let his thoughts wander to his father. Proud, strong, and the only role model he'd ever had. What would he say now? It didn't matter. Gnomeo felt a surge of anger. His father wasn't here, and he hadn't been for years, he had left them, even if he hadn't meant to, and left them in a terrible state. Gnomeo didn't care what his father would have said. It was time to go, but first he had to say goodbye to his mother.

Slowly, he went up the stairs, passing the portraits of relatives past, all staring at him from their chairs.

"Mum?" He asked, tapping on her door gently.

Lady Bluebury was sitting at her desk. not resting. "Come in, dear. Gnomeo is that you?"

Gnomeo slipped into his mothers study. "Yeah, it's me."

She looked at him, over her reading classes, "What's getting you, dear?"

"Oh, nothing." Gnomeo replied, picking lint off his sweater. "Mum, if you had one chance to give me lifelong advice, what would you say?"

She looked up from her writings. "What sort of question is that?" She said, almost smiling.

Gnomeo shrugged. "I was just wondering, you know if you had any."

Lady Bluebury looked extremely thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm" She murmured. "I suppose I would say, to not lose sight of what's important. Love is a wonderful thing, Gnomeo and it can give you many wonderful things, and some day when you find it, don't forget to tell them, how much you love them, a lot." She paused, "There's a lot of distractions in life, so just don't forget about the ones you really love."

Gnomeo wondered if that was regret in her voice. Could his mother take her own advice?

"Thanks, Mum." Gnomeo replied softly.

Lady Bluebury smiled politely, and shrugged her shoulders. "Is that all?"

Gnomeo nodded, his throat tight. "Goodbye Mum." He muttered, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Ooh-goodbye Gnomeo." She replied, taken aback. She reached out her hand to caress her son, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>The moment Juliet saw the carriage, she pushed the scarf, covering her face almost completely, up a little farther. She grabbed her suitcase, and walked quickly to the carriage, her steps like her heartbeat.<p>

Her eyes met Gnomeo's, and she knew that everything would be alright. She swung herself up into the carriage.

"Hey." She said, breathlessly.

"Hey yourself." He replied, smiling.

"Ready?" She asked him, grinning in return.

"I don't know, are you?" Gnomeo smirked, and Juliet felt his charm over-power her.

"Yes." She told him, certainly.

" Me too." He smiled, and the carriage picked up speed, going farther away from the Redbrick and Bluebury mansions.

"You want to look back?" He asked, his eyes concerned.

"No." Juliet replied. "That's all in the past now, don't you think?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, his voice husky. "Yeah"

They got to the dock, where the ship was anchored. They handed their tickets and papers and passports to the accountant and he let them board without a second glance. They carried their bags, to the first class cabins, and found their room, without too much trouble. The ship was bustling with activity. Since they had money, they were in the first class area, that had fine dining and decks and nice rooms and classy sorts of people, but from their tiny balcony they could see the second class and steerage passengers, hurrying in every direction. They could see the sailors messing with the ropes and sails and they could see the hired boys carrying all kinds of luggage.

A cheer went up, and the two saw the boat was leaving the harbor. People were waving and throwing their caps and women waved handkerchiefs. Juliet rested against Gnomeo happily. His arms were strong and made her feel safe and warm, though the sea spray and wind were chilly. His lips touched her neck gently, and she sighed happily, her hands on top of his.

"What do we do now." She whispered, smiling ruefully.

"We could go back to the cabin." His voice was soft and low in her ear.

"And what would we do there?" She smirked slightly, turning so she was facing him,her arms around his neck.

He didn't answer, just picked her up bride style, his boyish smile mirroring hers. Juliet giggled and kissed his nose. He set her down at their door and he hardly had it open, before the passion couldn't wait anymore.

* * *

><p>While the bride confirmed her love with her true husband, back in the city of New York. The Redbrick wedding was underway. Nanette, dressed in her red bridesmaid dress, had been able to keep the charade that Juliet had actually made it to the church and was ready in her wedding dress and waiting to walk down the aisle. Nanette loved Paris, so today should have been a hard day for her, but thanks to Juliet's clever planning, everything was going fine.<p>

"Nanette!" Lord Redbrick called,

"Yes sir," She replied, walking over to him. "Can I help you?"

"Is Juliet ready?" He asked.

Nanette knew that this was a crucial part. She had to hone all her acting skills.

"I don't know sir, I left her to be alone at her request, but I will go check on her, if you would like."

He nodded, "Please do."

She lifted her skirts and walked up the carpeted stairs to the brides room of the church. She opened the door, of course it was empty, but with all the potions and bags in there, you would think it wasn't. The window was forced open and the bouquet was scattered in the street. Everything was ready. She turned quickly and ran down the steps.

"SHE'S GONE!" Nanette shrieked dramatically.

"What?" Lord Redbrick exclaimed, his brow furrowing deeply.

"Juliet is gone! And by the look of things, she's been kidnapped!" Nanette colllasped into tears.

"WHAT?" Lord Redbrick bellowed. He ran up the stairs, two at a time and banged open the door. When he was greeted by the sight, he gasped, and the men that had followed him did too. Downstairs, the wedding was proceeding foward, unaware of the situation. It was almost time for the bridal march, and the organ swelled, and the congregation rose, all peering to see the beautiful bride, and in a pulse of music, the doors opened revealing nothing.

The crowd in the cathedral gasped, and whispers flurried behind fans and programs. Suddenly Nanette came staggering out, her dress torn, revealing her leg.

"She's gone! Juliet Redbrick has dissapeared!" She cried, mustering more hysteria in each statement. A few ladies fainted, and the men jumped up. Voices flew up and around.

"Where's she gone?"

"Is there blood?"

"We need to organize a search party!"

"It's so horrible, the poor dears!" That was Lady Bluebury from her seat in the back of church.

"QUIET!" The priest bellowed from the pulpit. The congregation fell silent and gazed at him.

"There is a crisis on our hands." He began, "Yet, that does not give us the right to panic and forget our good sense!"

"She must have been kidnapped! She was here an hour ago!" Nanette explained, before collasping into fake tears and screaming.

The priest looked at the people, and Lord Redbrick who stood in the back, looking horrified. "We need the women to please help Lord Redbrick, Paris and Nanette home to rest. Bring them food and stay with them. Keep vigil in actions, thoughts, and prayers goes for all of you." He gestured to the guests.

"We need our bravest and most able men to search the city. Tybalt, will you please lead the brigade?"

Tybalt glowered and nodded grimly. "Take all the horses and weapons you need, to find this innocent girl. Stop at no means because a life is in our hands, gentlemen. God Bless Us"

He then departed into the sacristy and the people started up again.

* * *

><p>The "innocent girl" in question was anything but innocent. She had defied everything to be with this man and here she was, not regretting any of it. She'd fallen asleep in his arms, their bodies entwined amongst the sheets. After they'd woken up, they had decieded to get dressed for dinner. When they stepped outside, they learned that the ship had docked a little ways off from where they'd departed to pick up more passengers. If you were watching, you would have seen Gnomeo's eyes flash and Juliet look to the side, her mouth twitching. It was silent fear between them, they make it this far and something would go wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Sowden had by this point, heard the whole thing. Lady Bluebury had come home filled with the entire thing. Juliet Redbrick, had been mysteriously kidnapped before her wedding, and no one had any leads on who would have done name Juliet Redbrick ceratinly rang a bell in his mind. He remembered as the woman who Gnomeo had been infatuated with, secretly. He wondered where Gnomeo and his pesky dog had gone anyway. He hadn't seen traces of them, anywhere. Just then, there was a knock on the door.<p>

Sowden slowly walked to the parlour and found Rosalie standing there, draped in indigo.

"Rosalie, what a pleasant suprise." He drawled, not bothering with formalities. He and Rosalie suited and understood each other.

"You heard what happened at the wedding?" She asked, sitting down across from him.

Sowden rolled his eyes, already annoyed by the story. "Of course. They kidnapped the Rebrick girl, didn't they?"

Rosalie sighed, unhappy with his lack of interest on the subject. "They don't know who did it!" She dropped her voice an octave, "Gnomeo must be worried sick!" Her eyes pretended to be pitying.

"Actually, I haven't seen Gnomeo since this happened, but I'm sure he's upset." Sowden shrugged.

"I didn't see him, and I've been all over the town." She exclaimed, her eyes wide for effect.

Sowden smiled lazily, "Such a gossip, Rosalie. Makes you look poor." He said just to upset her a little.

She scowled, "Sowden, you need to check that boy's room."

Sowden looked up at her, "What? Why?"  
>Rosalie lowered her voice to a monotone, "What makes you think he isn't involved in this?"<p>

Sowden began to exclaim, but then stopped himself thinking, "Perhaps you're right, Rosalie. Follow me." They got up and went up the large stairs and down the winding blue hallways, to Gnomeo's bedroom. Sowden jiggled the brass handle, and it was locked.

"Damn, why does he do this?" He muttered, getting a needle from his pocket and picking the lock.

The door opened with a creak and they stepped inside. The room smelled like Gnomeo and it was very clean. The bed was made and there were no clothes on the floor. They stepped in quietly, looking around.

"Check the drawers and closets." Rosalie demanded. He did, and sure enough he found them mostly empty. The closet was the same way. Actually, the whole room seemed a little bare, like the important things had been stripped from it.

"Sowden, if I didn't know any better, I would say he's on a trip." Rosalie said.

Sowden tried to piece the evidence together, wondering if really Gnomeo could have a hand with something involving this.

Suddenly he stepped on a crinkled piece of paper. It was receipt.

"What is it?" She asked, trotting over.

"A receipt." Sowden replied, studying it. "But it's blurred, so we can't tell what he bought."

"Ah." Rosalie said, "But the date isn't."

He held the paper very close to his face, and saw the numbers.

"It's from yesterday! Sowden what do think he bought?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Sowden shook his head, "I don't know, but there is a way to find out."

He sped out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Rosalie followed quickly behind, lifting her skirts to try to keep up.

"Where are we going?" She panted.

"My office" He replied, over his shoulder as they were pattering down the stairs and across the grand hall. "I have full control of the accounts, so I can see every purchase in the ledger."

They went in, and Sowden flipped through big heavy books, quickly. Rosalie leaned from foot to foot impatiently.

"Aha! I found it!" Sowden proclaimed,

"Well, what does it say?" Rosalie nearly shrieked.

"It says…" He started then stopped. "Oh damnnit , it's in French"

"You don't read French?" Rosalie confirmed.

"Never saw the need." Sowden shot back, testily.

"Until now." She scoffed.

Sowden scowled, "What's he hiding from me?"

Rosalie came over to Sowden's side. "I may seem poor, but I read French." She told him. "Here, let me see."

He handed her the ledger, and she read, "Deux billets de première classe à londres"

"Which means?" Sowden asked,

"Two first class tickets to London."

"What the hell?"

Rosalie wasn't done., "Sur le paquebot étoile de mer, which translates into 'on the ocean liner, Sea Star."

Sowden felt it all click. Gnomeo and Juliet had to be the ones on that ocean liner, probably running away with the family fortune! Sure enough, many of the account numbers were gone, and Sowden knew that the room had been searched.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Rosalie whispered.

"He's with the Redbrick girl!" Sowden snarled. "And he wrote this in French because he knows I don't read it!"

"For real?" She gasped.

Sowden shook his head, "It has to be. If he was planning to leave officially, I would have known." He turned to Rosalie, "Weren't you supposed to stop them from being together?"

She looked away, "I thought I did. I guess I was wrong."

Sowden got up suddenly, throwing his chair against the wall, scattering papers everywhere. "I'm stopping this, this cannot go on."

Rosalie stepped back, her voice nervous. "What are you going to do? They're gone!"

"I was in the navy when I was younger." He growled, his face turning more evil in the dimming light, as evening was falling fast. "I know my way around the shipyard. I will not rest until find the ship, find them, get my money, and eradicate this problem for once and for all."

"Can I help?"

He slid into his trench coat. "No. This is not women's work. But you will be rewarded for this."

"Don't leave me here to worry!" She pleaded with him, clutching his arm. "Remember the night we spent together? I can't bear to let you do this alone!"

"I'd rather not!" He spat, yanking his arm away. "And I will not permit it!"

He left in a run, and Rosalie tried to follow him, but it was no use, as she watched him mount a silver horse and gallop away.

Her stomach was awry with nerves. She was sure someone was going to be killed tonight.

* * *

><p>Gnomeo and Juliet sat at a table for two, right by a window. Right now, all they could see were other ships, but when they left they would have a majestic view of the ocean. They had just sat down, when they noticed an odd chaos and buzz going around. Suddenly gunshots rang out. Juliet gasped and Gnomeo jumped up.<p>

"What's going on?" The room broke out into a panic, people screaming.

Suddenly a sailor ran in and stood on a chair, and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"There's an imposter on the ship!" He screamed. "He's alone and he shot the captain and he's going to hold us hostage, there's something he wants!" Panic mounted, and people tried to run

"Believe me!" He yelled. "I saw it all!"

"Juliet! We have to get out of here!" Gnomeo said firmly, and she grabbed his hand.

"To our cabin?" She yelled, as they were swallowed into the mob.

"Off the ship." He stated. "Follow me!" They veered left and down a hall, till they came to an observation deck. They peered over the edge and saw that nearby, lifeboats were being lowered down.

"Juliet." Gnomeo explained, "We have to get to those lifeboats."

"We could climb down and then maybe they'd see us and send us one." Juliet suggested.

"It's our only hope." Gnomeo confirmed. "The man is armed and we can't risk going back there."

Juliet nodded and climbed on the railing, trying not to quake too much. She lowered herself so she was completely holding on to the helm of the ship by the rungs on the side. Gnomeo followed and slowly they inched along. It was agonizing, and each time her hands nearly slipped off the slippery rungs, she felt she was going to die. Her arms were shaking from exertion and it took all her concentration not to lose her balance and fall.

"Help!" Gnomeo bellowed. "We need a boat!"

A sailor looked up and nodded. In a few long minutes a wooden lifeboat was sailing their way. When it got close enough, they would jump.

"On my count." Juliet panted,

"Yeah, okay." He agreed.

"One. Two." She took a deep breath,

"THREE!" She shrieked feeling weightless. Together, they landed on the boat, nearly tipping it over. Juliet screamed, but they were both unharmed. Shaken up, but not hurt.

"Row, row, row" She yelled. Gnomeo grabbed the oars and started rowing.

"We are not going to die today." He told her ruefully.

They began to row, in the direction of the lights on shore. Suddenly Juliet gasped,

"Gnomeo look! Is that-"

A man stood on the top balcony, illuminated by the foglight. His grim ratlike figure was impossible to not notice for Gnomeo.

"Sowden." Gnomeo said, shocked and angry. "And I'll bet he wanted us."

"We have to get to shore!" Juliet exclaimed.

They did not see who was waiting for them there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope you all liked it! see you soon! xoxooxoxoxoxoxox-lorelibelle54<strong>


	11. I'll Never Let Us Go

**Ok, you don't have to say it. I SUCK! **

**I feel like it's been forever! But seriously, I've been so busy. Being at one of the best and most competitive private high schools in the city, means that I have a ton of homework. Also, I had no time during the tennis season(but it's over now), and between trying to be social, school, sports, voice, choir, piano, and family stuff, I HAVE HAD NO TIME AND ALL I HAVE WANTED TO DO IS WRITE AAAHH! Does anyone else feel me on this? **

**Whatever, I'm here now, and I have a ton of fanfics here I need to catch up on. **

**Also, this chapter kinda dragged on for me. Usually I have no problems, but this one is a little long and dark, so it was hard to get through it. (But it is really long) **

**OMG NEXT CHAPTER IS SO GOOD THOUGH AND I"M NEARLY DONE SO SWAG **

**anyway, S/O to my ladies here, you ARE ALL SO FANTASTIC and I love your writing (and I am going to go review it all here in a sec) Keep doing you! **

**Also, I am planning a brand new story SO GET PUMPED! **

**aS usual, please read, review, and enjoy! **

**xoxoxoxo**

Storm clouds rolled in the distance, ominous and black against the sunset, with was vivid with color. Gnomeo rowed with fury, his biceps straining against his shirt. The little lifeboat holding him and Juliet bobbed in the waves towards the shore. Juliet held her mother's rosary in her fist, praying, as the sea splashed her face though she didn't know what she was praying for.

She turned to look at the shore, and to her surprise, she recognized the person standing there, as if waiting for them.

He stood, big and nasty, his cloak billowing in the wind from the fast coming storm. His meaty arms were crossed and his black stallion reared behind him. Thunder rumbled, and Juliet realized that the man was her cousin, Tybalt Redbrick. Her heart dropped to her feet.

"Gnomeo!" She whisper-exclaimed in fear. "Look up!"

"Huh?" He looked behind her. "Oh, God is that-"

"Tybalt." She finished solemnly .

Gnomeo stopped rowing, and Juliet pulled her shawl over her head, which she had originally put on before dinner to be fashionable and now it was serving as a cover against cold wind, water, and people's view. Her heart pounded, and the ocean roared. Gnomeo tried to veer them, and she grabbed an oar to try and help. They both gave it all their strength, but the waves were against them and then the torches illuminated everything. Tybalt's commrades arrived behind him carrying torches, blazing fires that whipped around in the sharp gusts. The light shone, and Gnomeo and Juliet squinted, before realizing that they were now visable. There was only a slight pause as Tybalt saw and recognized their faces, trapped like hunted animals. Gnomeo only had time to whisper,

"I love you, Juliet"

Tybalt took off down the dock, a sword unsheathed venturing further out into the waters.

He lept off the dock, and from where Juliet and Gnomeo were, in seemed he would fall right into the icy rapids, but they did not see there was a raft there Tybalt jumped on the raft, and teetered deathly close, to falling in, but he steadied himself, and began to row with a stick from a torch. Lightning flashed, and the drizzle had knocked out the light from the torches of the group of people. In the powerful flash, Juliet was able to see the rage and anger on Tybalt's face. She saw his upper lip curl in a sinister grin, like it always did when he was about to hurt someone badly. He bent his knees and unsteadily rowed behind them, as Gnomeo tried to keep the distance. Tybalt shouted for them to stop and he shouted obscenities and curses. The waves tossed them, and Juliet gripped the sides of the boat, her knuckles white with fear of falling. She couldn't see Gnomeo's face, but she felt him there. Suddenly, there was a roar, and the boat groaned and tipped. When it steadied, there was a big lump sitting in the middle. Juliet screamed, and like an angry beast, the lump rose to full height with a growl.

Tybalt Redbrick was angry.

He laughed a malicious cackle, his sword shining. "I've got you now, Bluebury. I have the reason to kill you, I've always wanted."

He aimed a punch at Gnomeo's jaw, but Gnomeo deflected it, sending Tybalt skidding back.

"What are you talking about?" Gnomeo yelled, his brow furrowed in defense.

"You kidnapped my cousin!" Tybalt roared. "I can't wait to watch you die a slow and painful and bloody and-"

"NO!": Juliet screamed, coming out of her shock and fear. "He didn't kidnap me! I went with him!"

They didn't realize that the crowd on the dock had gathered, and among them were Lord Redbrick. The crowd gasped, but it was inaudible over the wind.

"What?" Tybalt asked, confused.

"I..I..love him! We were going to be together, away from here" She yelled, and it felt good to say so, in front of everyone.

"What?" Tybalt repeated. "You've lost your mind!" He suddenly yelled, turning on her and not Gnomeo. "Maybe, I'll do away with you too, you crazy bitch."

He grabbed her wrist roughly, but Juliet slapped him in the face with a backhand from her free hand, with a harsh smacking sound.

"YOU WILL NOT TREAT HER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" That was Gnomeo, angrier than he had ever been.

Tybalt pivoted, ready to retaliate but Gnomeo spoke,

"Get away from her, you scumbag." His voice was deathly calm before a storm, his hand balled into a powerful fist.

"She's my cousin!" Tybalt replied, like it was the smartest comeback in the world.

"She's my fiance, or should I say wife!" Gnomeo said, with force. The crowd gasped and exclaimed, wondering if they had heard correctly.

"Juliet, is this true?" Tybalt asked, his voice in quiet awe and possible shock.

Juliet nodded, and then found her voice. "Yes. Yes it is. I married him, and I wanted to"

Tybalt shook his head, trying to process. He was all beef, but no brains.

"This is insane." He muttered.

"You can threaten me all you want, but if you dare ever lay a finger on her again, I will kill you." Gnomeo said, furiously.

"Really?" Tybalt said, lighting up with the fire of fight.

"Damn yes." Was Gnomeo's solid reply.

Everything seemed to still. "Fight me then." Tybalt said cooly.

The wind blew, ruffling everyone, and reaching it's fingers down Juliet's spine, and into her insides.

Tybalt went for the first blow, but Gnomeo deflected it, while backhandedly . going for Tybalt's side. Tybalt took the blow, but caught himself and swung at Gnomeo hitting him squarely in the jaw. Gnomeo yelled in pain, and slugged Tybalt in the eye, causing him to stumble backwards and the boat groaned and tipped to the sea. Juliet tried to come between them, and stop things somehow, her intuition telling her that she had to stop things. It was no use however, because Gnomeo was protectively in front of her, blocking her from Tybalt and the fistfight.

Suddenly, Tybalt weilded a pocket knife from his belt, the blade shining in the lightning. Gnomeo didn't notice it, but Juliet did and she gasped. Tybalt's eyes were shining and focused on his target as he drew the knife back, biceps flexing.

"NO!" She screamed, and knocked the knife out of his hands as she pushed past Gnomeo, Tybalt howled in fury, and aimed a blow at her head, which she ducked and he missed. Her heart was pounding. SHe didn't know where this courage or sharp fighting intutuon came from, but it was driving her every move. Maybe it was the fire of saving her love's life. Gnomeo pushed her behind him once again, and Tybalt lunged, in his whole breadth, to tackle Gnomeo. The boat tipped suddenly, and Juliet felt weightless for a split second before falling in the icy waters with a shriek of fear.

In an instant she was plunged into an ice bath of salt water. In a second, the water had soaked down to her bones, and she was weighted underwater, by the current and force.

She flapped her arms and kicked her legs fervently trying to get air against the brutal waves of stormy seas, but her skirts from her dress weighed her down. Using all her strength, she got her head up and gasped for air, her breathing fast and breathy. Water tickled her chin, and bobbed against her cheeks. Her legs were treading, trying to keep her body afloat, at least

for oxygen. Her lungs were on fire, and she sputtered out water, that seemed to fill her body. Soon, Juliet noticed, her strength was giving out and her muscles burned. She could feel her body resisting, wanting to just sink into the depths of the bottomless black. Her body was going down, and she tried to resist, but she couldn't. Her mind was nothingness, she was dying. She wasn't sure if she was ready, and she was scared, but the waves were over-powering her and she tried to think. All she heard was water, rushing her, louder than her screams. All she felt was the waves knokcing her farther down.

Just then, her extended hand felt something solid. Suddenly, she was drawn above above the water. She gasped as air filled her, and water streamed down her body. Juliet clasped the hand pulling her, and she sputtered for air, gasping as she fell onto a rowboat. Her mind and body were spinning in terror and relief.

She felt someone wrap a heavy blanket around her body, and she felt the hard surface of a boat. Suddenly, she thought of Gnomeo and she tried to sit up and look around for him, but her body rejected the movement, and she tried to gasp. She found herself staring into the eyes of someone. The eyes were hard, cold, and glimmering with anticipation.

'What did he tell you?"

"H-huh?" She barely replied, dazed.

"What did he tell you about us? Where is the money?" The voice was cool and rat-like.

"I-I don't…" She breathed.

She felt very dizzy all of a sudden, and the last thing she heard was someone muttering, "Damn"

Gnomeo had never been so greatful that his mother had forced him to learn how to swim before. Apparently, her childhood best friend had died in a boating accident, and thus sparked Lady Bluebury's interest in her child's swimming ability. The water was cold and rough, but he paddled his head afloat. Honestly he was more worried about Juliet. He hadn't seen her fall, but he had heard her scream, but somehow the current had pushed them apart. He didn't know where he was, but he tried to scan for something to grab, a search boat, or land.

He was very tired but he treaded and bobbed easily looking for light and voices. Suddenly something brushed his leg. Insitnctively, he kicked it away and tried swimming some more.

"Help!"

It was Tybalt. His head bobbed above the water, and his voice was hoarse.

"Help me, please!"

Gnomeo turned his neck to yell behind him, "Swim, Tybalt!"

Tybalt blanched, "I can't!"

"Huh?' Gnomeo replied.

"I can't...swim!" Tybalt shouted.

Gnomeo found himself with a choice. He could leave Tybalt to drown, like he deserved to,and make it to the shore pretty easily. Or, he could help Tybalt, and possibly be dragged down with him. But, he would have Tybalt's death on his conscience. He was a bad man, but he was a man, and he was related to Juliet. And, if he did die in these waters, he had to go to Heaven for attempting to save Tybalt's life.

"Grab on!" He yelled, extending his hand. Tybalt grabbed on and he put his arm around him.

Tybalt was barely breathing. Gnomeo put his arm around him, and paddled with his other hand and legs, exerting his strength minutes that followed were excruciating. He was starting to think he might not make it out of the bottomless blue, when he brushed up against something. To his surprise, it was a large piece of wood. Without hesitation, Gnomeo threw himself on the piece of wood, flinging Tybalt next to him, panting heavily. He was freezing cold and soaked to the bone. He didn't know where he was, but he was alive. He lay his head down on the wood, his legs still submerged in the ocean,trying to steer them somewhere.

He wondered what happened to Juliet, before he closed his eyes.

Juliet woke up in a bed, tucked in sheets. She opened her eyes and the light was so bright that it almost hurt. It took her a second, but then she remembered running away, and Gnomeo, and the storm, and Tybalt and nearly drowning. She tried to sit up, but she was tucked too tightly between the sheets. She tried to speak, but it came out a whimper.

Nanette bustled over, wiping Juliet's face and brushing the hairs off her forehead.

"What happened?' She whispered, her voice dry and light.

Nanette hugged her gently. "Ssh, it's gonna be alright." Nanette's eyes were filled with tears.

"Where's Gnomeo?" She breathed, suddenly feeling very bad.

"You're delirious, Jules. Try to sleep it off."

"Am I dead?" She murmured, her eyelids feeling very, very heavy.

"No dear. You made it."

She closed her eyes, falling into an aybss of sleep, but not before she heard Nanette tell someone. "He's been gone for days, and they haven't found a body yet. I don't know what to tell her, and I don't want to have to. She loves that man."

Gnomeo woke up and there was a seagull on his head. He yelled in surprise and the bird fluttered away squawking in indignance. He must have fallen asleep as they bobbed about the sea. How had they not drowned? He wondered, as he watched Tybalt doze unaware. Suddenly, something rough, scraped his knees. He realized with happiness and joy that it was sand. He looked and saw, of all things, land! It was a deserted beach, but it was solid ground. Never, had he longed for earth so much before. He paddled as quick as he could, and the piece of wood that had saved their lives flipped over as the wave broke on the surf. Gnomeo fell off it, into shallow waters, and dragging Tybalt behind him, staggered onto dry land. When he got there, he fell to his knees, happy to be there. He let the warm sand and earth surround him, and basked in the sun, for a moment of victory against the night. After a while, he wondered where they were. How far had they traveled? What did people in New York think? What about Juliet. Her name in his mind, caused him to stand, and grab Tybalt, heading for the nearest town. He had to get back to her for there was still time to leave.

Gnomeo found himself in a little down called Doze, which was as sleepy as the name. Old people in their rockers on their porches, looked up when Gnomeo came straggling into town, with Tybalt draped around his arm. A matronly woman came out to greet them, from her home.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Yes, this man needs medical attention. Can you direct me to a hospital?' Gnomeo asked, trying to be polite. He needed to dispose of Tybalt to get back to Juliet before something bad happened.

"My husband is a doctor." She replied, kindly. "Bring him inside." She grabbed Tybalt's other arm, and they got him up the steps and into the cape-style house.

The doctor examined Tybalt and his wife gave Gnomeo dry clothes and a bowl of watery soup. Gnomeo hurried through all of it, knowing he had to get home. The doctor said Tybalt would be fine and prescribed lots of rest and constant care. Gnomeo's heart fell. He couldn't watch Tybalt for a while!

"Listen, Dr. Burkemper, you have been kind enough already, but I really need to get back to New York, it's urgent business, and well, obviously Tybalt is in no shape to travel, and I really need to get back-"

"You swam from New York?" The doctor exclaimed, fro his tea.

Gnomeo nodded.

"We can nurse Tybalt" Kirsten, the wife who had greeted them, replied quickly.

'Thank you so much, you have no idea, I swear I'll send for him in a few days." Gnomeo stuttered, very grateful.

"Here, take this, it should cover expenses, you know food, medicine, board. " He handed them a wad of bills. "Sorry if they're a little wet, it's all I have with me here." He said, embarrassed.

"How are you getting back to New York?" The doctor asked, as he walked Gnomeo to the door.

"Uh, the fastest way probably train." He said.

"No, that won't do, the morning train leaves at 9:30 and it's 10:00. The next train won't leave until around two."

"Shit." Gnomeo pushed his temples. "I'll walk if I have to."

"Listen kid," The doctor said, his tone commanding attention. "I don't know what's going on in your life, but it obviously means a lot to you."

"Yeah, it's my everything." Gnomeo said, absently.

"Tell you what, take that horse over there. We're planning to sell her, and she needs the exercise. You can return her whenever you fetch Mr. Tybalt in there."

Gnomeo's heart swelled with gratefulnress. He knew he would forever be indebted to this family. "I can't-"

"Go!" The doctor prodded him.

Gnomeo mounted the horse, and galloped away, convinced that there were angels in the world.

Juliet was frozen. No had told her, but her memory hadn't failed her. Gnomeo was at the bottom on an ocean somewhere. He would have come by now. The way people talked quietly under their breath, around her. They way Nanette couldn't look her in the face, and when she asked, begged even, to see him,no one had said anything.

She sat in a chair, draped in a gray blanket. She stared out the window looking at the trees and people. Silent tears trickled out of her emerald eyes and ran down her face, leaving splotches on her dress. Her hands were clasped, and all the jewelry he had given her, lie between them, like feeling it's smoothness on her hands would conjure him back, like a magic lamp. Juliet was broken inside, and had reverted so far into herself, one would think she was already gone. At least her heart was. It was sitting at the bottom of an ocean with Gnomeo.

Maybe she hadn't noticed, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. A very ratlike man, with greasy hair, and a slick smile had asked her where the money was. She hadn't said anything, like he wasn't there. His questions continued, but she was walled in, like she was trapped in a glass box, and the water inside was slowly rising, and she couldn't hear anymore.

She had not noticed, when he helped her out of the chair, and led her down the steps and out the door.

Gnomeo raced back on the horse. Wind whipped through him, but Juliet's smile burned in his mind, like a beacon that was leading him home. He felt relief when his surroundings familiarized. He rode through the streets, and people stopped and stared at him, but he did not stop. He did not realize he had been gone a frightfully long time, and that his funeral was in the works. He didn't have to get to his home, when Shroom, his faithful companion, came bounding down the street, joyfully barking about the scent of his master. Gnomeo stopped the horse, and jumped off without a thought.

"Shroom! I knew you'd find me! So good to see you boy!"

It never crossed his mind that Shroom might not make it off that boat, when the gun was fired. Shoom was his rock and was always there.

He hugged his friend. "C'mon, boy. We are going to see Juliet and make this right!"

They rushed to the Redbrick manor. Gnomeo was surprised to see his mother's carriage, parked out in front. He lept up the clay stairs, two and a time, imagining his sweet Juliet, waiting her bedroom window, waiting for him. He pushed the door open.

The first thing he heard was shouting coming from the dining hall Slowly, he walked in, Shroom followed dutifully. Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury were standing at opposite ends of a large cherry-wood table Redbrick was purple in the face, and Lady Bluebury's fist was clenched in raw hatred. Gnomeo stood there, in horror. He realized the hatred that drove him to run away with his love, would never go away.

He stood in the doorway, wondering what to do. When Lady Bluebury looked up and saw him there. She gasped.

"Oh my God, GNOMEO!" She raced over, lifting her heavy, black skirts and embraced her only son, whom she had believed was dead.

"You're alive! My sweet boy is alive! Thank you, Jesus!" She cried, clinging to her son.

"Mum." Gnomeo replied, detaching her from his chest gently.

"Are you alright? Let's get you sitting down, maybe some tea?"

"Mum!" He pulled away from her. "I'm fine!"

Lord Redbrick had been very quiet, and he kept glancing behind Gnomeo, into the doorway which he had come in. "Where's Tybalt?" He asked tiredly.

"I left him with a doctor, at this address." Gnomeo replied curtly. He handed Lord Redbrick a piece of paper with the doctor's address. "You should send for him, straightaway."

"Gnomeo, sit down, and tell me everything, you had us all worried! Why, I was this close to choosing the wood for your coffin!" Lady Bluebury insisted.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I can't right now."

"What? Why not?" She asked, taken aback.

"I need to get to Juliet" He muttered.

"Pardon?' She asked.

"What?" Lord Redbrick.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I am in love with your daughter, Juliet, and I intend to take her as mine. I love her, and she loves me and you will not keep us from being together, ever!"

He turned his heel, and raced up the stairs, to her room, ignoring the shouts below.

He opened the door, his heart full, but instead saw nothing. The room was completely devoid of any humans.

"Juliet?" He called. The answer was empty silence. "Are you there?" He noticed the balcony door was wide open. He walked out, and on the steps he saw Sowden's carriage boy sitting, smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, feeling confused.

The boy turned around, "Sir Gnomeo! I didn't 'spect to see you!"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Sowden was here on business." The boy replied, as he took another drag.

"What sort of business?" Gnomeo asked.

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. He left with a lady."

Gnomeo suddenly sensed something was very wrong. "Listen, I need you to tell me what she looked like."

"I didn't see her well sir. "

"You can't tell me anything?" He implored the boy.

The boy thought for a second, "She had brown hair, I know. She was real pretty. There was a nice red ribbon in her hair." He shrugged again. "That's all I know, sir."

The red ribbon, brown hair, could it be Juliet? He heard their parent's footsteps on the staircase from inside. He had to find Sowden. Juliet was in trouble.

**Ok, so that was intense! Get ready, cause next chapter is so AWESOME! Anyway, love you guys and see you soon! **

**R&R **

**xooxoxxoxoxoxoxo **

**lorelibelle54 or CARRIE :) **


	12. We may die, but our Love will not

**Hey all! It's me! Your girl here with THE MOST INTENSE CHAPTER EVER AS MY FALL GIFT TO YOU! I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO FREAK OUT BUT IT IS REALLY GOOD TOO! **

**-Ok, so I've been very busy with school and stuff but PLEASE do not think that for a second I have forgotten any of you! I at least read all stories and CAN I SAY THAT THEY ARE AMAZNIG! **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL THE OTHER STORIES HERE YOU NEED TO! EACH ONE IS PERF! **

**Also, as a Missourian I would like to ask you all to pray for peace in Ferguson. I live in St. Louis, but I am in a very safe area so don't worry. But DO send well wishes to Ferguson. **

**AND MORE I have to thank all the lovelies here. Mick, Jazzy, Breezy, Penny, Farrah, Hailey, and co YOU ARE ALL SO FANTASIC SO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO thanks for inspiring me. **

**I'm doing well, and I hope you are too. If you need anything let me know **

**R&R and have a happy thanksgiving! **

Juliet woke up not sure where she was. She didn't recognize the room she was in, or the couch she was laying on, or the shawl someone had draped on top of her. Groggily, she stared at the ceiling. Suddenly she felt a cool hand on her forehead, and she sat up with a jolt.

Charles Sowden drew his hand away. "I did not mean to startle you."

"No-you're just-" She stammered, confused.

"Where am I?"

Sowden sat next to her. "You are with me."

Juliet felt a pulsing in her temples, and rubbed her head. "Why am I here?" She asked tiredly. "Why am I not dead?"

Tiredly, she fell back onto the couch, feeling drowsy. "What I am doing here?"

"I brought you here." He said, his voice soft.

"Why me?" She whispered, "What do you want?"

"I need you to ask you about something" He replied.

"You shouldn't have taken me here." Juliet answered.

"I know you were romantically involved with Gnomeo-"

"I loved him" Juliet choked out.

Sowden looked her dead on in the eyes. "Then you'll have answers."

"To what?" She inquired.

"I need to know what happened to the money." He said, cooly.

"The money?" She repeated dumbly.

Sowden nodded, "I need the money."

Juliet squinted. "I don't know what money you mean."

"Really." Sowden smirked. "Don't play stupid with me."

"Please, I don't-"

"Where is the family fortune? It's a simple question, Juliet. What happened to the money that suddenly is gone from the accounts?" Sowden's voice was calm and dangerous.

Juliet realized Gnomeo must have taken the money when they left.

"I don't have it." She replied placidly.

"You do. You have to have it. Godammit!" He cried.

"It's his money, and it doesn't even matter anymore, because he's dead! Everything's gone!" A horrible sick feeling came over her, and she felt weak and dizzy.

She turned away from him. Suddenly a flashback occurred to her, clear as a dream.

It was as they were riding home in the carriage, after the wedding in Featherstone's garden. The sun was starting to set, and the shadows were long and the light was like golden beams.

"How are we going to make do in London?" She had asked, snuggling next to him.

"I'll probably have to get work. See if my dad's business partners can help me." He looked her in the eyes, "I want you to be happy, and I want you to have everything you want."

"You're everything I want."

He chuckled and kissed her mouth. "But seriously, you have a good point. I guess we need to think about this."

"I know. I can handle this, I promise. My father has plenty of money, and I know how to get it." Juliet told him.

'You shouldn't have to handle this. Don't do anything dangerous Juliet." There was obvious seriousness In his voice.

"Love, I'll get the money. Trust me."

The flashback ended, and Juliet realized that Gnomeo had taken the money after all, and hadn't told her so. Sowden wanted it now. Her love was dead, but she would not betray him. All Gnomeo's ranting about Sowden trying to steal from the family might just be true, she realized. Her heart raced, and she knew she couldn't say anything.

"Juliet, let's not make this any harder than it has to be." Sowden said.

She shivered as his ice cold hand squeezed her shoulder.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Let me leave. I cannot help you." She recited.

"You have to. I know you do." Sowden's face began to flush. Juliet didn't falter.

"I have nothing for you." She whispered, standing to face him. "You don't deserve any money anyway."

In a moment, he had her pinned against the wall. His nostrils flared and he panted with rage.

"Tell me. What do you know? You dirty Redbrick slut!" His hands clenched around her, Juliet was afraid to speak, but she gasped.

"I really don't want to do this, but I will." He growled, spit flying from his lips.

"What will you do?" She stuttered.

"I will kill you." His voice was diabolically calm.

"Do it. You'd be doing me a favor." She snarled.

"I kill you, I kill your knowledge of anything. I need the money and you have it. I'll make you tell me, I don't care!" His hands gripped her so tight. Suddenly reached into his jacket, and pulled out a knife. He slashed right above her wrist, and she screamed in agony.

"Tell me! I told you, and I warned you." He panted.

Anger and fire rose inside of Juliet like a tidal wave. With a scream, she ripped free of his grip. He tried to chase her but she lept over a couch, slashing part of her skirt. Juliet grabbed a lamp and hurled it at him. The lamp knocked him off his feet, and the knife that was still stained with her blood clattered onto the tile. The surge of pain, fear, and aderiline built inside her, and she dove for the knife. Sowden was right after her and he clutched her legs, but she had the knife. Sowden pinned her to the floor, his hands firm. Juliet closed her eyes, reached over her head, and thrust the knife. She opened her eyes just in time to see it pierce his forehead. Sowden fell back, clutching his head. She sat up, still defensive, and pressing her bloody wrist against her stomach.

Sowden drew his hand away from his head and saw the blood on his hands. He did not know whose it was. Suddenly, to Juliet's shock, he began to laugh.

She was still panting in fear. "I don't see why you're laughing" She told him.

"You are so much like her, it's crazy. She would have done just that." He mused.

Juliet scowled as she scooted away from him. "Like who?"

"Your mother."

Juliet was shocked. "You knew my mother?"

"Knew?" He scoffed. "Of course I knew her, everyone did. She was beautiful, feisty, fun, regal, smart, caring, and rich. Everyone loved her, especially me." His eyes seemed to be elsewhere, swimming with the ghosts of his past.

"You loved my mother?" She exclaimed with even more shock.

"If her mother hadn't made her marry that Redbrick man, she would have been married to me." He claimed.

Juliet scowled. "She never would have married a coward like you. I knew her."

His expression was distant. "I did too. She was a special woman. When she died-" He choked up and faced the white walls.

Juliet didn't care what he said. She turned to leave. Death was not going to haunt until her until later. Then he would torture her.

"Wait" He gasped. "Don't leave."

"My mother didn't love you. I'm leaving now." Her sanity was fading fast, and she could barely keep her voice level.

"I need you to do something for me."

She breathed shakily, "I probably won't do it."

"Ophelia.." He muttered.

'What?" She replied, confused.

"Don't leave me, Ophelia. Let me kiss you, let me look into your eyes."

Juliet suddenly got a very bad feeling. She grabbed the knife and turned for the door. She got to the door, when Sowden jumped up.

"NO!" He bellowed. In a flash he was coming towards her, arms opened in an embrace. Juliet held up the knife.

"Don't touch me, you bastard! Don't you know? She's dead! She is as dead as can be! In fact, everyone's dead!" Juliet shrieked, tears flying.

Sowden was quiet with boiling rage. His chest was still heaving.

"Gnomeo's gone, and my Mother is gone, at this point what is the point of being alive?! What do we have to live for? You are as empty as I am, and when I die, I hope you are dead too, you ignorant son of a bitch!" Juliet was hysterical.

"I know Juliet. I know everything. I know you, I know pain, and I know death."

Juliet sniffed. "How do you live with yourself? Knowing you are alive, when he's dead. AND you weren't the one who should've lived?"

Sowden was frozen. "I don't live. I function but I'm not really living. When she was gone, the part of me was gone that gave me a spark, joy, love, compassion."

"That's going to happen to me isn't it?" She asked.

His eyes were hard. "It's inevitable."

Juliet sighed heavily. "If I'm as dead as you, why am I still alive?"

Sowden shrugged. " I don't know but what if we just died? Death Is our destiny."

Juliet was silent, so he continued. "You have a knife. Why don't we end it here. Then, there are no more questions, no more death, and no more pain."

Gnomeo's beautiful face burned in her mind. She wanted to touch it, run her hands along his face, breath his scent, feel his embrace. She needed them. "I'll do it." She stated. "I'll die with you."

Sowden smiled. "I promise it will be over in a few seconds. His voice was like a lullaby and Juliet smiled.

"Will I go to Heaven?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." He said with urgency.

Juliet took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I'm coming, love. She thought. We will never be apart again.

"Will it hurt?" She questioned again.

Sowden shook his head. "It's going to be quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen more death in my days than you know. It's easier to just get it over with.

"What if you're wrong?"

He scowled, frustrated. "Do you want to do this or not?"

She took a deep breath. "I do."

"Then, please stop talking."

She nodded. He took the knife, and gingerly ran the blade along his finger, on the dull side.

"Since we are both going to die, where's the money anyway? Just for a last laugh."

Sowden asked her. The knife was dangerously close to her neck.

"London." She whispered.

Suddenly, a horrible grin spread across his face. "That's all I needed to know. You are an easy girl, Juliet."

Juliet gasped and tried to struggle, but he had her trapped. "I'll tell." She told him.

He smiled slowly. "No you won't. I'll finish you off right here. I'll do your suicide for you."

"Please…I don't want to" She whispered.

"Choose your last words." He snarled. Three beads of blood appeared on her neck. Juliet turned white.

At that moment, something hit Sowden from behind and he fell to the ground.

Gnomeo stood there, holding a candlestick, his chest heaving. Juliet fell to the ground, and he rushed over to her.

"No." He muttered, taking her in his arms. Quickly he left the room, carrying her to a different room so he could be away from Sowden's . Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were only slightly rosy. Slowly, Juliet began to stir. Gnomeo pressed her against his chest, like maybe some of his heartbeat would transfer to hers. Her eyes were glassy at first, but they found his. At that moment, he fell in love with her all over again.

"He killed me." She whispered, touching his face and blinking a lot. "Where are we? Is this Heaven?"

Gnomeo kissed her gently. "You're not dead, love. This is real life."

"But you're here." She argued.

"I'm not dead either." He told her, concerned.

"Everyone told me you were. How is this possible?" She whispered.

"I never died." He tried to explain.

"You drowned in a boat accident. We were trying to escape, don't you remember?" Her eyes were wide, and she held on to him tightly.

"Of course, I remember." He told her. "I never drowned. I made it to shore, and I ended up in a town a little ways away from here, and I had to hurry home to find you."  
>She stared at him and he took her face in his hands. Gnomeo became afraid she did not believe him.<p>

"If I was dead, would I do this?" He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Juliet sighed in happiness, and kissed him back, long and deep. Her heart swelled with emotion and love and she pressed her hand on his chest.

Something broke inside of her, and she knew that they were alive. As they pulled away, she gazed into his eyes, which she'd loved from the start. Tears formed in her eyes, as she realized that she had wanted to end her life, and leave him.

"Baby, don't cry." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I am so so sorry."

He held her tightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'll never leave you." She promised, breathlessly. "I'll never let us go."

"I know." He said, holding her as tightly as ever. They stayed there clutching each other for a very long time.

Finally, it was Gnomeo who helped Juliet to her feet. Together they deceided to tell their parents they were both alive. Both were bruised, dirty, and worn down, but they had each other, finally. They had made it past the worst of everything.

So they thought.

Gnomeo opened the door, and thick smoke filled the room.

Juliet gasped. "Gnomeo is there-"

"FIRE!" He finished. "We need to get out of here."

"Are there any other doors?" She asked, as smoke filled the room.

"I don't think so, and the window is too high to get down from. Oh my God." He said, scared.

"NO" Juliet took his hand tightly. "We're not dying here, this is not how our story is going to end."

She turned her back to the smoke and possible flame. Suddenly she caught something on the ceiling.

"Gnomeo, look! A trap door!" She exclaimed.

"I'll bet it connects to the roof! We can get down from there." Gnomeo finished.

Quickly they grabbed a table and dragged it under the door. Gnomeo stood on it, and Juliet supported him her hands shaking. He pulled on the handle and it didn't budge.

"Shit."

"No, just try again." Juliet told him. He did and this time the door came down, with a small rope ladder. Juliet nodded, feeling heat coming on them. "Go on."

"Shouldn't you go first?" Gnomeo asked, ever the gentleman.

"You go. You can pull me up, I can't pull you up." She reminded him. He scaled the ladder and Juliet followed him. As the climbed, she felt one of the rungs break from underneath her. Juliet screamed, but Gnomeo grabbed her hand, and together they pulled her up into the safety of the trapdoor.

"C'mon." She instructed. "We need to get out of here, fast. Where do you think we are?"

Gnomeo checked out their surroundings. Dark, damp, cramped and very high up. The heat from the fire was rising. "I'd say this is the attic."

"Then we are close to the roof?" She deduced.

"I think so. Maybe we can break the ceiling!" He offered. Juliet imagined boards of wood and beams falling around them. Then she spotted a window on the slant of the roof.

"Let's try the window." She said.

"Stand back." Gnomeo warned. His fist shattered the glass and shards rained around them.

"Watch out for glass." Juliet told him as he helped her through the hole. "Is your hand okay? You didn't really need to do it like that."

"I'm fine." He grimaced. "Let's get down from here."

They stood on the roof of a slowly burning building. A crowd had gathered and they had a view of the entire city,

"The fire escape!" Gnomeo yelled. Juliet ran after him, but when they got to the fire escape they found it halfway swallowed in flames."

"Is there another way down? There has to be another way down!' Juliet screamed.

"I don't see one!" Gnomeo yelled.

"Oh my God are we going to die?" She cried, feeling very weak

"There's no way to get down!" He yelled.

" So we're going to die?" The wind blew, and Juliet felt chilled.

"Unless you can find another way down."

"Oh my God." She wimpered. She couldn't believe how much she had wanted death, and now that she was staring it in the face, she was terrified.

He took his hands in hers. "We'll be together, Juliet. It's either that or we explode with this place. They'd never let us be together anyway." His voice was trembling as he spoke. Juliet knew he meant their families down on the ground.

"Explode?" She asked.

"The dynamite is all around the outside, I saw it when I went in. It wasn't lit when I came in"

"Then who lit it?" She wondered. "The only person who would was Sowden and he couldn't have? Could he?"

Gnomeo held her. "We may never know, but for what it's worth, I hope he dies with us."

"Wait, you knew that this place was possibly going to blow up, and you came in anyway? You fool! You wouldn't be here if you hadn't come! Why are you giving everything up?" She was shaking now. He didn't deserve to die! He was young and handsome and could love again.

"Because." He told her sternly. "I love you, and I will never let you die alone like this. I'd rather die too, than live without you." Juliet knew that feeling and nodded slowly.

"Gnomeo, I never want to feel that emptiness in my heart, and that dark sadness, of you being gone, ever again." She told him, emotion rising in her voice.

They stared at each other for a second, in a moment of loving awe. Though, they were going to die, they each had never felt more complete.

" We have to jump!" Gnomeo stated.

"What?" Juliet cried.

"We're going to die anyway!" He tried to reason.

"Gnomeo! I can't just jump!"

"Yes, you can, I'll hold you the whole time."

"I'm scared."

He scoffed. "You? Scared?"

"Yes." Juliet told him and he pulled her closer to him.

"We're never going to be apart again."

He was right.

"It's such a long way down though." Juliet gulped.

He held her tightly, and his voice was thick. "If I'm going to die, I want to do it with the woman I love."

"Oh Gnomeo."

Time was fleeting. The moments ticked down in her mind, and Juliet was trembling. What did it really feel like to die? Was it painful? Or was it like going to sleep, like Sowden had said? Would Gnomeo be there?

"On my count, alright?" Gnomeo glanced at her.

Juliet nodded and squeezed his hand.

"One.." He began.

"I love you, Gnomeo." She told him.

"Two."

"Forever, I promise."

"Three!" He yelled.

"Kiss me!" She shrieked, almost laughing, because it would be such a perfect way to go, kissing.

He leaned over, and they kissed. It was an adrenaline rush of passion that tasted like despair.

"We have to jump now." He said, gazing lovingly at her.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She couldn't stop saying it.

"Now! Juliet!"

"I love you!"

And she jumped, not letting go of his hand.

In one moment of oblivion, they were flying and she couldn't even open her mouth to scream.

Juliet closed her eyes, willing not to feel.

They tumbled into the rubble of stone and brick, rolling and entwined, until finally they stopped. A mighty blast, and the building exploded on itself. At that moment, rain fell from the sky drenching the flames that dominated the pile of brick, stone, and rubble.

The crowd below gasped when two figures fell from the roof.

"NO!"

Lord Redbrick shoved past bystanders, with Lady Bluebury close behind him.

'That's my daughter!"

"My son!" Cried Lady Bluebury

The crowd gasped and parted. Lord Redbrick panted,

"No."

"Quick! Get if she blows! again"

Lady Bluebury peered over his shoulder at the wreckage. "Oh my goodness. My poor boy!" She began to shake, and dab her eyes with her already wet handkerchief. Her sobs were loud and sniffly, while Lord Redbrick's were quiet, as if he couldn't believe this was happening.

The entire crowd was silent. Women wept into hankies and some people screamed as word got around that Gnomeo Bluebury and Juliet Redbrick had jumped from the burning building. The two brightest stars in New York, were ultimately dead.

Lord Redbrick ran foward, and sunk into the rubble, falling to his knees, his shoulders shook with grief. Everything he had worked to protect, lay crushed under a rock, and it was his fault after all.

Behind him, Lady Bluebury gazed at the smoky sky, in disbelief. She placed her hand on Lord Redbrick's shoulder. She didn't know what to say to him. Was it appropriate to touch him?

"Oh No." She whispered. The feeling she felt from long ago when her husband had died, were overwhelming her and she didn't know what to do. The dust slowly rose into the sky with the smoke and ash. Katherine could see rubble and wreckage and ruin, all wet and still smoking, and there was no way her baby could have survived the blast. He jumped from the roof. The odds were lower than the ground. Katherine Bluebury threw back her head and screamed.

She was wrong. Juliet and Gnomeo were not dead yet. But they were trapped. Juliet was sure that the slab of marble they were crouched under like a tent, was keeping large boulders from crushing them. It could be a matter of seconds. It had taken a few moments for her to find where she was and learn she was not dead, and could move at least most of her body.

She turned to her love, who lay still.

"Gnomeo!" She shook him. He didn't respond, and blood trickled down the side of his head.

" . No. No. No. No. You will not die. You will not die." Saying it, made it more realistic.

She brushed his forehead, and her hand came back sticky and red.

"Oh God, No. Gnomeo! Do you hear me? Are you there? Say something please!" She was begging him.

When he didn't respond, she kissed his lips, her cheeks wet.

"Stay with me please."

Her hand was on his chest. As long as it kept rising and falling, somehow she would be alright.

"Please wake up."

"Juliet." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. It was hardly a whisper.

"Gnomeo?" She hardly dared breathe.

"God." He croaked. "You are so beautiful."

"Gnomeo." She breathed, as he reached his hand to the side of her face, brushing at her tears, that left tracks in the dirt on Juliet's face.

"Ah." He winced in pain.

Her heart dropped. "Just stay still. They'll find us soon." Juliet told him.

He nodded, and she kissed his nose gently.

"Juliet?" He whispered. Gnomeo's cheeks were turning gray.

"Yes?"

"If we don't make it out of here-"

"Don't say that." She told him firmly, feeling the tears again.

"I want you to know that..that I love you, forever, and I've never met anyone as wonderful as you, and I want to be with you, forever, and no matter what, and no matter where."

As he spoke, the words came out slower and weaker with each breath.

"I love you, Juliet Rose."

She heard the rattling in his chest, and squeezing his hand tighter, she nodded.

"I love you too. You're okay, we're going to be alright, darling. They have to find us. We survived the worst part." She was crying silently again. Her voice was weak with fright and fatigue.

His face turned grayer, and Juliet felt her heart drop lower.

"I love you" He coughed.

"Gnomeo, no."

Suddenly, the bright sunlight shone through, and Juliet squinted. She heard voices shouting,

"We've found them! Alive!" Whoops of joy went up from all directions.

An unfamiliar man offered his hand to her.

"Are you alright Miss?"

Juliet nodded although at that moment, she realized the extent of her own injuries, and grimaced.

"He needs help sir, we need a doctor, he's hurt!" She gestured to Gnomeo, whose hand she was still holding.

"Just move aside, and we'll get to him."

"No!" She cried. "I mean, I can't leave him, he's hurt. "

"Please Ma'am." He insisted.

"No! Don't take him from me! PLEASE!"

More men came and lifted her out of the wreckage. She tried to get away but they were outnumbering her.

Juliet was screaming now, as more people surrounded her. She saw them hoist Gnomeo up on their shoulders, shouting to one another. His face was gray, and hung limply from his shoulders.

_No. _

"GNOMEO!" She screamed and tried to run to him, but the crowd was too thick, and they pushed her the other way, farther from Gnomeo. Suddenly, she felt very sick and dizzy and the last thing she remembered was collapsing into Nanette's arms.

**Until next time, I send my love to you all! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-lorelibelle54 or Carrie **


	13. All I Ask Of You is Forever

**Hello Friends! **

**How ya doing? Good? Good. **

**NUMBER ONE- HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope sll your dreams and resolutions come true this 2015! (AKA Sherlock Gnomes but idk guys im thinking it's gonna be 2016) **

**2. I hope you had a happy holidays! I did! **

**3. It occured to me that my one year anniversary of being on here has passed at some point in these days sooo s/o to that! THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELIES HERE (AKA BREEZY, MICK, JAZZY, PENNY, and co) for making this year great. **

**4. I DO HAVE A NEW STORY COMING and A NEW CHAPTER OF TYBALT too. JUST YOU ALL WAIT! **

**5. ALSO, i hope you are all relaxed and happy. If you need anything please let me know! I AM HERE FOR YOU. **

**6. R&R and have a great break! **

**p.s. i also have put two of my favorite songs in here so go look them up for the full effect! **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND ENJOY **

Juliet woke up and saw white. She thought she was dead in a panic and then she realized it was a silken sheet.

"She's awake! Thank goodness!" Nanette whispered. Juliet felt cold hands on her chest, and one of her legs was bandaged. She tried to speak but it came out more like a silent scream. Her eyes closed again but she did not sleep.

"She'll be alright with plenty of care and time." A male voice that must have been the doctor told Nanette.

"Everything's fine? For real?" Nanette whispered. "I know there were some stomach problems…"

"She's got the fractured leg, and some cuts on her hands and chest, but everything else is working fine. Taking it slow is the best thing you can do." The doctor explained.

"Thank God. I can't keep losing her." Nanette breathed.

"She's a special girl. I've never had a patient who has so many flowers and cards. " He laughed.

Nanette nodded trying to laugh along but she was fatigued.

"Well, thank you doctor. That really means a lot. I'll let you be on your way but are you sure you don't want some tea?"

The doctor shook his head. "No thank you, Miss Nanette. Please stop worrying yourself so. She's going to be fine. We're worried about the boy. He's barely holding on."

"I hope he makes it." She dropped her voice lower. "He's why she jumped off that burning building in the first place."

"We're doing our best, but it's up to him." The doctor said, as he walked out the door. Nanette followed him, not realizing that Juliet had heard the entire thing.

Slowly, Juliet began to heal.

First it was sitting up, than drinking water, and finally walking. The first time she'd been allowed to bathe alone, she'd stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like forever just because she was in shock. Her looks had completely gone awry. Her face was pale and thin and there were dark circles under her eyes. The natural flush of her cheeks was gone. She was deathly skinny and there were rough cuts on her hands and chest, plus the long scar on her leg where the clean break had been. She thought longingly of the first night she and Gnomeo had slept together. Juliet never wanted him to see her body like this compared to how it had looked. She resembled the corpse of a homeless fever victim, rather than herself. At least, she remembered, Gnomeo was alive. Surely, looks didn't matter anymore.

Much to Juliet's relief, Gnomeo survived the worst of his injuries and the doctor said he was doing better each day. She was in much better shape than he was though and she tried to receive updates on him as often as she could. Lady Bluebury wasn't allowing her to visit and was kind of trying to keep her from even hearing about him, but Juliet did. She longed to physically see him each day and each day the longing became more of a burning. It gave her a reason to get out of bed and walk around and ignore the pain. If she could see him, it would all be worth it. But everyone seemed to determine that it was not a good idea, and Juliet realized that they were trying to run her life and she knew she had no choice but to see him.

One night as Nanette helped her dress for bed she told her, 'Nanette, I have to see him. I'm sick of playing it over in my head and I'm sick of relying on the twisted words of other people. I am going to see him and you are going to help me."

Nanette sighed and sat next to her. "Juliet, it might not be the best idea."

"I don't care. I'm feeling better every day. "She paused. "I want to go tomorrow."

"That's not going to happen, sweet." Nanette tried.

"Yes. It is. I have to see him or else. I need to see him. And look, I'm only telling you what my plans for tomorrow are. I'm not asking your permission."

Nanette put her arm lightly around Juliet. "Your father won't allow it."

Juliet shrugged. "See if I care."

The next morning she got up, took her medicines, bathed, and dressed. Nanette helped her find a dress that managed to hide how thin she was and cover most of the cuts. There was one on her right cheek that hadn't healed yet and Juliet was glad, because it stood as reminder of what she had been through to anyone that saw her. Her dress was light purple and her hair was back. Nanette put rogue on her cheeks, and explained that she had told Lord Redbrick that it was imperative to Juliet's recovery that she is out and about. Nanette grabbed her coat and together they set out for Bluebury Manor.

When they arrived, Juliet's heart began to pound.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Nanette offered. Juliet shook her head.

"No, you can stay. I have to do this myself." Nanette stayed in the carriage while Juliet was helped down. She did not look back as she walked up the marble steps with purpose. A house cleaner let her in, and Juliet's breath caught in her throat.

"Can I help you Miss?" The wide-eyed maid asked.

"I'm here to see Gnomeo." Juliet said.

"It's not allowed, I am sorry. Only family is allowed to see him." She stated.

Juliet frowned, realizing that the maid had no idea who she was. Slowly, she removed her hat so that her hair tumbled down her back and the scrape across her face was more visible. "I'm Juliet Redbrick, and I'm asking you let me see Gnomeo. I do think that he would approve of my presence." The maid than realized who she had, and looked away.

"I was given directions not to allow you in, Miss Juliet Redbrick."

Juliet felt like she had been punched. Suddenly, she had an idea. She unclasped her pocketbook and pulled out some bills. "How much will it take?" Juliet asked, fanning the money.

The maid squinted and counted the bills. After a moment, "I suppose Lady Bluebury is resting and would not mind. Follow me." She led Juliet up the stairs and down the hall. She opened a door and peeked inside. "Right in here, Miss."

Juliet took a deep breath and entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. She was not prepared for what she saw.

The room was darkened, but sunlight shone in through the light blue curtains. Gnomeo lay sleeping on his back, a blanket drawn up to his waist. There were bandages around his head, his left arm was in a sling, and his leg was slightly elevated. Juliet gasped quietly, and ran to his side. From there she was able to study his face. She thought he was so beautiful and so strong, even wounded like this. She was so happy to see his face that she wanted to kiss him. Instead, she grabbed his hand gently. She ran her finger gently along his hands. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. It was never supposed to end like this. They should not be here. She pressed their clasped hands to her lips, wishing she could be here laying there all in bandages.

Quietly, she began to sing.

"OLD MONEY" by Lana Del Rey (u guys should listen to this. I think it is so pretty!)

Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine,

Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine.

Red racing cars, Sunset and Vine,

The kids were young and pretty.

Where have you been? Where did you go?

Those summer nights seem long ago,

And so is the girl you used to call,

The Queen of New York City.

But if you send for me you know I'll come,

And if you call for me you know I'll run.

I'll run to you, I'll run to you, I'll run, run, run.

I'll come to you, I'll come to you, I'll come, come, come.

Ohh, Ohh.

Ahh, Ahh.

The power of youth is on my mind,

Sunsets, small town, I'm out of time.

Will you still love me when I shine,

From words but not from beauty?

My father's love was always strong,

My mother's glamour lives on and on,

Yet still inside I felt alone,

For reasons unknown to me.

But if you send for me you know I'll come,

And if you call for me you know I'll run.

I'll run to you, I'll run to you, I'll run, run, run.

I'll come to you, I'll come to you, I'll come, come, come.

Ohh, Ohh.

Ahh, Ahh.

And if you call, I'll run, run, run,

If you change your mind, I'll come, come, come.

Ohh, Ohh.

Ahh, Ahh.

Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine,

Cashmere, cologne and hot sunshine.

Red racing cars, Sunset and Vine,

And we were young and pretty…

Juliet didn't know how long she sat there, holding his hand. Suddenly, she felt him stirring. She gasped quietly. Gnomeo opened his eyes, and for a moment she became lost in him all over again. Tears slid down her face without her even realizing.

"Hi" She whispered, her cheeks wet.

"Hey Juliet." He whispered back, his voice rough.

"I've never been so happy to see you" She told him, still clasping his hand.

Gnomeo smiled lightly and drew her hand to his lips. "Me too."

She sighed. "H-How are you feeling?"

"Now that you're here? Better than ever." He replied.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't come sooner." She whispered.

"You're here now, and you're alive." He reassured him.

"I couldn't have survived this, if I'd known you were dead." He told her.

Juliet squeezed his hand tighter. "Me either." She gently leaned over and kissed him.

Just then, the door flew open. Lady Bluebury stood there in her dark blue gown, her face completely surprised. "Oh my!"

Juliet and Gnomeo both looked up. Lady Bluebury tried to remain composed. "Juliet? I didn't know you were visiting today."

Juliet nodded, still holding his hand. "It's good to see you too. You look well."

Lady Bluebury nodded curtly. "Have you been here long?"

Juliet tilted her head. "Not especially."

"Either way, I'm sure my Gnomeo is very exhausted, so if you wouldn't mind me showing you to the door-"  
>"No!" Gnomeo cut in. "I want her to stay with me."<p>

"Gnomeo, I don't really think that it's a good idea. You need your rest."

"She's staying, Mother. I need her." The desperation in his voice was real.

Juliet bit her lip to keep from telling Lady Bluebury her real thoughts. Lady Bluebury already hated her enough.

"Fine." Lady Bluebury scowled and left the room probably to complain about how Juliet had been able to get in the first place.

Juliet finally breathed once she left. "I'm sorry" She started.

"Jules." He smiled faintly. "We've got nothing to be sorry about."

She exhaled and kissed his hand again. "How did we get here? This is not how we were supposed to end up at all. How could we think our plan could have worked?" She felt anger and sadness surge in her chest.

"We're together." Gnomeo said firmly. "That's all that matters. Our goal was to be together. Here we are."

"And we're going to stay together no matter what." She finished.

Gnomeo shifted and pushed himself up so he was more sitting and less reclined. "Jules, come sit with me."

Juliet gingerly sat next to him. "Listen," He began. "When I get better, it's going to be crazy out there." Juliet knew he meant the city, society, people that they knew.

She turned to look at him. "It already is."

He sighed heavily. "They're going to do everything to keep us apart."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Juliet replied.

"Me either." Something in his eyes wasn't right still and Juliet could tell.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, stroking his face gently.

"Sowden's alive."

Juliet felt her stomach sink and she felt very sick.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"He came to see me. I was only awake for a second to see him and he looked really worn down." Gnomeo continued.

"Did he say anything?" Juliet asked.

"I didn't hear him if he did." He stated.

"But he's alive." She confirmed.

"Yeah, dammit. Jules, I feel like they're all waiting for us to come out like vultures or something so they can tear us up." He exclaimed.

"I'm scared too." She confessed. "But we can't let them stop us. You'll get all better and we're going to be together for a long time. They're irrelevant." She wished she could make herself believe her words too.

"God, I love you." He responded.

"I love you too."

They laid there for a while not saying anything. Finally, Gnomeo closed his eyes and fell asleep. Juliet watched his face until she felt the rays of sunset on the bed. She slowly got up as not to wake him, kissed his unshaven cheek and left into the sunlight.

Juliet became a frequent visitor in the Bluebury household much to the displeasure of Lady Bluebury and Lord Redbrick. In reality, the relationship between the two heads of the families was still very icy. They regretted that their actions had caused such extreme measures but they also regretted not raising their children better so that maybe the whole thing wouldn't have happened.

Juliet had decided to ignore them completely, but as she and Gnomeo strolled through his garden one afternoon, she realized it would be harder than she thought.

"See love, you're doing better each day!" She was telling Gnomeo. She was so proud of him. He was walking with a cane now and the bandages on his head had come off. Soon, he might be able to get rid of his sling.

"I couldn't have done it without you though." He replied.

"Me either." Juliet told him. Every day, she was grateful that they were both alive and together.

They strode along in silence, but there was something on both of their minds. It was something they had both been afraid to discuss since the accident.

The future.

Both were searching for the right words on how to start the discussion.

Finally, Juliet decided the silence was wearing her down.

"Gnomeo?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What's next?" She asked.

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, for us. What are we going to do after this?" She looked at him

Gnomeo understood the brevity of the question and she was right to bring it up. They had to figure out what their future held. Maybe it wasn't straightforward but he knew they would have to be together. He thought of his life before Juliet. It was the same old thing. Partying, Drinking, Messing with Tybalt, Getting pushed around by Sowden, and feeling like something was missing was all he remembered. That missing piece was Juliet and knew that she had made him to be a better person and she had given him everything he couldn't give himself. How do you repay someone that? He knew his answer to his question.

"Well Jules, the truth is that I want to marry you." Gnomeo felt amazing as soon as he said it.

Juliet grinned. "I want to marry you too." She whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He exclaimed, pulling her into his embrace.

"What about our parents?" She asked, her face falling slowly.  
>Gnomeo thought for a moment. "Well, it's like you said: They're irrelevant."<p>

She grinned and kissed him. "You're right. You're so right."

All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera

(Gnomeo)

No more talk of darkness,

forget these wide-eyed fears;

I'm here, nothing can harm you,

my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears;

I'm here, with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you.

(Juliet)

Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;

turn my head with talk of summertime.

Say you need me with you now and always;

promise me that all you say is true,

that's all I ask of you.

(Gnomeo)

Let me be your shelter,

let me be your light;

you're safe, no one will find you,

your fears are far behind you.

(Juliet)

All I want is freedom,

a world with no more night;

and you, always beside me,

to hold me and to hide me.

(Gnomeo)

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;

let me lead you from you solitude.

Say you need me with you, here beside you,

anywhere you go, let me go too,

that's all I ask of you.

(Juliet)

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you.

Together

Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

(Juliet)

Say you love me...

(Gnomeo)

You know I do.

Together

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me...

that's all I ask of you.

The next day, they called their parents to meet them at the Bluebury's. Soon a time was agreed on and the day came. Gnomeo and Juliet got there before their parents on purpose. They waited in the grand foyer, anxiously.

"Are we really doing this?" He whispered smiling.

"You bet we are." She'd replied, fixing his lavender tie.

"If things go too terribly?" He looked her in the eye.

"We'll stick to our plan." She replied.

At that precise moment, Lady Bluebury entered the room, her heels clicking on marble. Her gray dress and tight bun were severe. Behind her was Lord Redbrick looking equally as somber.

"Alright, let's get this over with. What do we need to talk about that it simply couldn't wait?" Lady Bluebury began as she sat down.

"Well, first of all thank you for coming." Juliet replied her voice even.

"Julie, what's this about?" Her dad asked.

Juliet took a deep breath, remembering what Gnomeo and she had practiced.

"Okay, so as you now know, Gnomeo and I were-"She struggled for a second to find the right words to describe their relationship to their parents.

"Romantically involved." Gnomeo interjected and she nodded.

Their parents looked at them oddly. "And we are inviting you here to tell you that we plan to get married." He finished, taking Juliet's hand which was ice cold.

"Married?" Lord Redbrick repeated.

"Yes, Dad. Married." Juliet looked him in the eyes.

"I won't have it." Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury said at the exact same moment.

There was a slight pause.

"Excuse me, but I don't recall asking your permission about this. We told you we were getting married." Juliet pointed out.

"I will not have my daughter seduced away by some Bluebury cad, I in no way want any part of that family of no good, scummy idiots."

"Dad-"

"What did you call us? My mother may be flawed of judgment, but you have no right to say that and I won't sit back and let you!" Gnomeo exclaimed angrily.

"Oh! If that's how you want to be Redbrick?" Lady Bluebury shrieked, standing out of her chair. 'I will not have my son marry some tramp from your family of idiots."

Lord Redbrick opened his house but Lady Bluebury beat him to it. "And you," She turned to Juliet.

"You cannot steal my only son from me. You try and so help me God-"

"Mother please-"

"Is that a threat?" Juliet jumped up. "Because I can guarantee you that he will choose me over you. I promise you that. And if you dare say anything about my family like that-"

"He will be doing no choosing of you because you are not going to be chosen by anyone ever!" Lord Redbrick yelled at Juliet making her cringe.

"You can't be serious!" Gnomeo rounded on him.

"Absolutely I am!" Spit flew from his lips. "She is all I have. Tomorrow morning, I ship her off to a convent far away from here where you son-of-a-bitch will never find her!"

"I won't let you take her!" He shouted.

"No! I won't go!" Juliet yelled. "I'm not your property anymore!"

"Gnomeo, don't you see? She's insane! She's a Redbrick! Haven't I raised you better than this? Do you want to disappoint me?" Lady Bluebury tried to reason but Gnomeo turned his back.

"Juliet, he's a Bluebury. He's not in it for you, he's in it for something else. Do what's right. You've always been a good girl." Juliet turned away also.

"Julie, if we give up now we can pretend that this never happened and everything will go back to the way it was. Just tell this fool that it is over. Do it. Do it. Don't think just do. Just say it. SAY IT NOW!"

"Please I can't-" She tried to say.

"Son, we can leave this behind. I'll give you whatever you want. I'll fire Sowden and give you the company. I'll buy you yachts and anything you want. Except that tramp of a girl." His mother begged.

"You can't buy me the only thing I want." He responded rebelliously.

"We will not allow this marriage and that's final."

Juliet took a deep breath. What she was about to say was going to change everything.

"I don't think that's final at all. I'm pregnant and I know it's his."

The room was silent.

"Juliet." Gnomeo was in shock and unsure of what to say. It was a happy shock. "Is this really true?"

She nodded, feeling happy tears at seeing his face. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you at all but-"  
>"Jules! It's amazing!" Gnomeo ran over to her and embraced her happily. "God, this is great! I'm gonna be a daddy!" His hands found their way to her abdomen. "You're carrying my child!" He laughed.<p>

"Isn't it wonderful?" She smiled.

Their parents sat there in shock. "We'll leave you two alone." Lord Redbrick said quietly. "I think I need some time to myself right now."

"For once I agree with you Cleon. Obviously there is more to think about here than we thought." Lady Bluebury left. Her parting words hung in the air.

As soon as they left, Juliet collapsed into his arms, laughing.

"Do you think they bought it?" He asked her.

"Of course! You're a natural actor!" Juliet cried. "We're going to get married!"

"I know! And I mean, I can't believe we're pretending to have a baby." He exclaimed. "I wish it hadn't had to come to that."

Juliet laid her head on his strong chest. "I know, but I'm sure we'll make the lie a truth soon being married and all."

"Like how soon?" He teased.

"I'd say now but our parents can't be far." She whispered, biting her lip.

"Have I ever showed you the secret room?" Gnomeo asked her, his lips close to her neck and his voice low with desire.

"What room?"

"Follow me!" He told her and they disappeared together.

-**OKAY THAT WAS GOOD! THERE MAY BE A WEDDING NEXT! IDK JUST STICK AROUND GIRLIES **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-LORELIBELLE54


	14. This Love of Ours

**_DON'T HATE_**** ME! ok, you can hate me. **

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been swamped and busy and half this chapter was lost in a computer glitch so there were setbacks but here it is and here i am and i am glad that we are here! **

**I hope everyone is getting pumped for summer! I am! I love spare time ahaha. **

**ALSO a HUGE SHOUTOUT to everyone here, whether you just like to read my work or you write this amazing stuff- YOU ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU...we have so many great G+J fanfics so go read and review them all and if you want, try writing some yourself (if you don' already). **

**DO review and read my other stories and all the stories here and this story if you feel so inclined. It's all great. Comments, ideas, and Feedback are always welcome. **

** i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did putting it alo together **

_So many things aren't what they seem to be _Juliet thought to herself as she was surrounded in wedding outfitry. _On the outside, we see one illusion. On the inside, another. We cannot see behind closed doors and into closed hearts but sometimes people forget that_, she realized. That is how things were for the legendary wedding of Gnomeo Bluebury and Juliet Redbrick. Her wedding. The only one she would ever have.

Of course, she knew that everyone was talking about it and everyone was wondering who would get a glittering and embossed invitation. Journalists, socialites, and even the mayor couldn't help but hope to attend what was going to be the social event of the season. As the story of their feuding families and secret love came to light, everyone called it tragic and romantic. She knew it was only because they didn't know any better but even so it angered Juliet. How in the world could they know that the bride looked at the glittering diamond ring on her finger and was reminded of the heavy price she had paid for it? They didn't know that the groom bought his honeymoon tickets and wondered if he really wanted to return home. They didn't see the icy glances by the families and friends of the couple that were shared whenever they came into contact. It was a fairytale for the ages on the outside, but it was an icy affair on the inside.

Especially, for the bride to be. Juliet Redbrick was surrounded in yards of silk, lace, jewels, and decals. Kitchens were full of wedding cake and steak-and-potato samples for the wedding feasts. Florists arranged large assortments of roses, lilies, baby's breath, and hydrangeas to decorate the church, men's jackets, and the bouquets. An archbishop was coming to say the mass and it had made the papers many times. It was the wedding of the year and it was destined to be joyful and happy, or was it?

Things had changed in the few months that it had taken to plan the wedding. Juliet and her fiancé couldn't live together but they saw each other as much as they could. Gnomeo was mostly healed from his injuries but Juliet knew he still had headaches. He knew she had trouble sleeping without him.

Charles Sowden had mysteriously resigned from Lady Bluebury's service and therefore she had handed over all the company finances to Gnomeo. Juliet knew it what had always wanted and she didn't want to bother him if anything was bothering her. She was so sure that he was happy with his business and his friends and family.

Also, Juliet was pregnant. Actually pregnant. She and Gnomeo had been trying whenever and wherever they could, in order to validate the lie they had told to get married in the first place. She had known the night after the conception but she couldn't prove anything until her period didn't come at all. It still blew her away that there was a little life growing inside of her. A tiny human that was half her and half the man she loved. Soon, they would be a family. Then everything would be alright.

A week before the wedding, Juliet was standing on a small stool in front of a full length mirror for a final fitting of the wedding dress. Sunlight streamed around the room and Seamstresses bobbed around pinning and fluffing the wedding dress. Nanette bossed them around while she dabbed her eyes with a tissue because Juliet looked so absolutely stunning with the morning light shining around her, causing the beads and diamonds on her dress to reflect the light in thousands of shimmering rainbow spheres. But Juliet felt like the girl in the mirror wasn't her at all.

"Now Lady Bluebury was suggesting these beautiful puffy sleeves-". The seamstress offered as she wrapped a tape measure around Juliet's lacy waist. Juliet shook her head and pushed the lacy veil off her face.

"No thank you. I don't prefer that. I like the lace sleeves."

It wasn't the first time she'd received suggestions from Lady Bluebury on how to plan her wedding. Marrying Gnomeo was the only wedding she ever planned to have, so Juliet couldn't let his mother take charge. But his mother was hard to defer and it took every ounce of Juliet's patience not to completely scream. In fact, every aspect of her wedding had been fought for and fought over by the families. As a result, she was worn out. She missed Gnomeo even though she saw him often. She figured that if she could make it past the wedding, she'd be okay. Everything would just be good and there would be no more problems.

"Julie, you're going to be such a beautiful bride." Nanette proclaimed as she helped Juliet out of the tons of lace and jewels that were her wedding dress.

"Thanks Nanette. Really. I just can't wait to get married!"

"I know." Nanette replied, happy for her friend.

"It's going to be wonderful and everything will finally be normal. I just know it."

"Of course it will." Nanette agreed. "Now rest up. Tonight is your engagement ball and you'll want to be fresh. It's your last one before you're married.

Gnomeo fastened his blue tie in the gilded mirror.

"Mr. Gnomeo, you have a telegraph from Mr. Callaway from Paris. Would you like it now or should I leave it on the desk?" His secretary asked.

"Leave it on the desk." Gnomeo replied feeling a sense of pride. Sowden had resigned and Gnomeo finally had control of everything his father left him. He was proud but even he admitted it was a lot of work. And with a fiancé and a baby on the way, his plate was as full as could be. He was trying to make sure Juliet and He would have a house to move into after the honeymoon and he was trying to make sure that nothing and no one could ever break them again. He wasn't a rich playboy anymore. In the past year, he had become a husband, provider, and a better person. If they could just get past the wedding, everything might become normal again. Although, he wasn't sure that he would ever be accepted by Lord Redbrick. Every time he was with Juliet, he swore that her father was staring daggers into his head. He knew Juliet loved her father, and that she loved him as well. Gnomeo never wanted her to have to make the choice between them again. But he knew it was no use to try and formally ask Lord Redbrick for her hand in marriage again. He had consented because of the baby that hadn't even existed yet not because he trusted Gnomeo in any way. It made him uncomfortable because he was trustworthy and he would never let anything bad happen to Juliet. He didn't want to bother Juliet about it though. She had enough on her mind with the baby (the real one), and the wedding. And she seemed happy. She had Nanette and her family around her. He wished he was feeling as content.

In the past months, he'd made a lot of changes and amends to people. He'd apologized to Benny, his cousin and he'd even made friends with Tybalt. He didn't respect all his choices, but the guys weren't at each other's throats. He'd smoothed things out with Paris as well. Best of all, his old friend Mercutio had come to New York from London in time for the wedding and tonight he was meeting Juliet. Tonight was the last ball before their wedding. It made Gnomeo feel glad.

"You ready, man?" Mercutio asked coming down the stairs, looking very debonair.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Just like old times, right?" Mercutio said, slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah, except I'm engaged."

"Have I congratulated you yet?"

"Maybe once or twice." Gnomeo joked as they headed out.

"So tell me about her. I need some background so I don't make a fool of myself when I meet her."

"What do you want to know?" Gnomeo asked, trying to find how to describe the complexity of Juliet.

"What's she like?"

"Amazing." Gnomeo continuously struggled looking for the words to describe Juliet. "Beautiful. Smart. I dunno mate, words can't really describe her."

Mercutio grinned. "Does she have a sister by any chance?"

They laughed as they rode off into the glittering night.

When they arrived, Juliet floated down the stairs in a cream colored gown. Her engagement ring glittered on her finger as she descended the staircase. Gnomeo was waiting for her, looking so handsome. Her heart leapt when she saw him and she hurried down the stairs to meet him.

"Hey you." She said breathlessly pecking his cheek.

"Hello beautiful." He replied.

They lingered for a second longer as she searched his earnest face. He cleared his throat.

"Juliet, this is Mercutio, my old friend."

"I knew Gnomeo when he was a kid." Mercutio chimed in, shaking her lace-gloved hand and flashing his million dollar smile.

"Nice to meet you." Juliet responded with a polite smile.

"And this is Mercutio's date, Camilla." Gnomeo told her.

"Nice to meet you as well." Juliet nodded to Camilla.

Camilla was a plain blonde girl. She wore a deep fuchsia gown and a shy expression that could hardly be seen behind her painted fan.

"Juliet, I must say, you are even lovelier than Gnomeo described you."

"Thank you." Juliet replied, sweetly.

Gnomeo helped Juliet up into the carriage and swung himself in after her. There were so many things she wanted to say and so many things she wanted to do but it felt like in an instant, they were there.

It was a ball with glittering chandeliers and whispering guests and fancy gowns and secretive smiles. Whispers of gossip behind fans and silk gloves and the hum of straining violinists seemed to mix into the medley of loud chatter and roaring laughter of greetings. Suddenly, she was on display and people were rushing her and talking in loud voices. Gnomeo was greeted by all kinds of important men in black ties and stuffy sport coats, while the younger men followed behind already a little drunk on bourbon. Socialite wives and their daughters fanned over Juliet with compliments and questions as they glided into the ballroom where Vivaldi echoed above the chaos and noise.

There was one person that Juliet had not seen. Rosalie. She knew she was alive and all that, but not once had Rosalie come to her or Gnomeo to perhaps apologize for everything she had caused. In a way, all the bad things that happened had happened because of Rosalie and her hunger for revenge and love that didn't exist. Juliet had hoped she would come and ask for forgiveness but it didn't seem that that would happen.

Gnomeo led her on to the dance floor for the first dance, his arms around her waist and her arms draped loosely around his neck. They weren't the only couple on the floor obviously, but she could feel the stares burning holes into her skin. She wanted to just talk to Gnomeo like they had been able to when they were sneaking around but it was hardly possible now. After a few dances, he went to chat up some more businessmen and she went to use the ladies room to freshen up. The quietness was nice in the cool powder room as she pulled out her lipstick and rogue. Suddenly, she heard coughing and what sounded like throwing up.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She said.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." A voice replied. Juliet saw the plumes of a blue and gold gown from behind a curtain.

"Who's there?" Juliet asked.

"Go away." The voice responded before hacking again.

Juliet recognized the voice suddenly.

"Rosalie? Is that you?"

There was a pause. "No! go away!" And Juliet knew.

"Rosalie, is everything ok? It's me, Juliet."

"I don't need you to ruin me anymore! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rosalie coughed and Juliet pulled back the curtain to find Rosalie hunched over.

"God, can't you take a hint?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Just let me help you!" Juliet said, helping Rosalie to a couch.

Rosalie scowled and pulled her arm out of Juliet's grip.

"Are you alright?" Juliet asked.

"I'm FINE!" She replied coldly.

"You were vomiting!"

"It's none of your business! I'm not your charity case!" Rosalie moaned.

"Was it the eggs?"

"What?"

"Was it the eggs that made you sick?" Juliet turned to her.

"Why? I mean, yes it was!" Rosalie realized as she dapped her face with a hankerchief.

"They made me sick, but I thought it was just the baby. I mean I can barely even keep soup down-" Juliet stopped. She looked at Rosalie.

"Are you pregnant?"

Rosalie looked offended. "NO!"

Juliet looked at Rosalie's stomach. Sure enough, there was a round bulge that could only be a baby. It was cleverly disguised with lace and feathers and a large skirt, but up close and sitting it was obvious to Juliet.

"You are! Look at you!" Juliet exclaimed.

Rosalie broke down. "You got me! Congratulations! You now know that I am a poor and pregnant bachelorette with no man to marry me! Now you can go on and tell everyone and ruin my life the way I tried to ruin yours!"

At that moment, Juliet felt bad for Rosalie once the shock had worn off. She had never seen fear, depression, and sadness painted so vividly on a girl her age.

"I'm not going to do that." She said.

"Stop acting like an angel. I know you want to." Rosalie remarked, wiping her eyes and facing away.

"I don't. What good would that do?" Juliet insisted even though she kind of did.

"Revenge on me?" Rosalie stated like it was obvious. And maybe it was.

"I'd rather help you." She admitted.

"How can you help me?" Rosalie wailed.

"I don't know yet! But I can!" Juliet replied strongly.

"Whatever."

Juliet sighed.

"Who's the father?"

"Oh my god." Rosalie whispered.

"Do you even know?"

Rosalie scoffed. "Yes! I'm not a complete whore!"

"Then who is it?"

"I can't tell you!"

"I have to know! I bet you haven't told him either or you'd be engaged." Juliet pointed out.

"I can't tell him." Rosalie said sadly. "It's Charles Sowden."

Juliet almost choked. What an unlikely couple!

"What? How did this happen?" She whispered, trying not to let her disgust show.

"It was one night! One bad choice and one too many drinks! He never touched me again afterwards! Then this happens, and before I can tell him, he disappears! I haven't seen him in weeks and I'm carrying his child!" Rosalie began to sob openly, not caring that makeup was running off her cheek and onto her gossamer skirts.

"It's going to be okay." Juliet replied, taking Rosalie into her arms as she cried.

"No it isn't!" She sobbed. "I'm ruined!"

"We'll fix it. I promise. I'll do something. Please trust me, I can help you." Juliet soothed her, feeling maternal as she stroked Rosalie's plaited hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rosalie asked as Juliet handed her a wipe from her clutch.

"Because I want to. Go home and rest okay? I'll visit tomorrow." Juliet reassured her, squeezing her hands.

"Okay." Rosalie sniffed as they walked out.

Juliet ran as fast as she could back to the party and wove through the crowds until she found Gnomeo.

"I need to talk to you." She said under her breath.

"Hey Jules! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Gnomeo replied, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, there was a long line for the powder room and I got caught up talking." She lied.

"That happens with my wife all the time! But you know what I say-it's important to keep an eye on women these days!" A gentlemen Gnomeo had been talking to chimed in.

Juliet smiled a fake smile. "Can I steal him away?"

"Of course you can!" Gnomeo interjected before the men could say anything.

"Thank goodness you came. Those guys are the worst." Gnomeo told her, his hand snaking around her waist as they walked away.

"I need to talk to you." She repeated.

His face became worried. "Is everything ok? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured him. He led her out into a moonlit garden and they sat on a bench secluded by willows but illuminated by flickering lantern. He held her hands as they sat.

"What's going on?" His face was earnest.

"You won't believe what I found out."

"What is it? You're killing me Jules!" He exclaimed.

"Rosalie is pregnant."

"What?" Gnomeo nearly shouted. "You're joking."

Juliet shook her head. "She told me everything when I found her vomiting."

"How? By who?" Gnomeo asked, shocked.

Juliet lowered her voice, "Sowden."

Gnomeo about lost his balance and they weren't even standing.

"Is this a joke?"

"It was a one night stand and he doesn't even know." She told him urgently.

"Oh my god. Jules, I don't even know what to say." He replied.

"I know! We have to help Rosalie!"

Gnomeo looked quizzical. "Help her? She practically ruined our lives!"

"I know." Juliet admitted. "But it's the right thing to do. She needs someone and two wrongs don't make a right. If we want to move past what happened, then we should help her. I mean, I don't even know what we could do but we are all she's got but we can't even worry about things until the wedding is over and-"

Suddenly, Gnomeo interrupted her with a kiss. She was surprised at first but quickly kissed him back deeply.

"Everything is going to be fine, baby. We're going to be fine." He whispered lovingly when they pulled away.

"I know." She replied, hugging him tightly, while he ran his hands up and down her back, soothingly.

"Let's get out of here and just talk." Gnomeo said. And that's exactly what they did.

ONE WEEK LATER

The sun shined through glass windows and lacy curtains on the May morning. In the quiet morning, Juliet rose from her girlhood bed with its ruffled blankets for the last time. She was helped by only her maid of honor to prepare for her big day which was today. Her wedding day. Nanette helped her bathe in a warm bath with flowers that rested on the surface of the sparkling warm water until her skin glowed with lotions and exfoliates. Outside the room, wedding workers bustled around calling to each other to hurry and work but it was no concern of the beautiful bride. As Juliet allowed her friend to dust her face with blush and shimmers, she thought of her first wedding in Featherstone's garden. The garden, the veil, the sunshine, and the perfection of that day. Would today be the same? As Nanette outlined Juliet's eyes lightly with black and dabbed her lips with crimson, Juliet decided that she felt older than she had on the first wedding. She felt like she knew things now that she hadn't known before. She felt older, wiser, and a little beaten down. As Nanette helped her into a lacy slip that covered the wedding lingerie, Juliet realized that no longer she was a girl who was hopelessly in love and impulsively running away with a man. She was a woman who had known love, loss, anad heartbreak-and had somehow survived it all. As Nanette did painted sparkles on her fingernails she realized that this time she knew what she was doing and why she was doing it and she was ready for the commitment she had to make.

Nanette and Juliet didn't speak while Nanette lovingly unwrapped Juliet's curls and styled them fashionably to frame her face and run down her back in intricate knots and braids. Somehow though, Juliet felt as though everything had been said. They had said goodbye before and this wasn't goodbye. Finally, Juliet was laced into her wedding gown. It was custom designed from a French designer named Jacques who had come from Paris just to make her gowns. The sleeves were long and lacy and the lace covered the top half of her bodice. The rest of the dress was a light white silk that fanned out to long skirts with a magnificent train. The silk had been embroidered with silver thread, white beads, diamonds, pearls, and sequins that covered every petticoat and flounce of the skirts. Not excluded from the majesty, was the long lacy train that Nanette constantly adjusted. Juliet attached her lacy stockings to her garters while Nanette slipped on French slippers with tiny heels. Her heart began to race as she realized that the wedding was fast approaching. It wasn't fear that she was feeling, rather it was exhilaration. Nanette placed the veil gently on Juliet's head, making sure that the lace framed her face just so, and that there wasn't a diamond clip out of place so that her mother's white diamond tiara would stay in place. Finally she was ready.

"Are you ready?" Nanette asked as she handed Juliet a massive bouquet.

This time, there was no looking back. No worries and nothing to be unsure about.

"Of course." Juliet replied, looking at the only woman she could call a true friend. Nanette was the only person Juliet deemed fit to wear the lilac-white-gold maid of honor dress with pearls and flounces.

"Your mother would be proud." Nanette said as tears sparkled on the corners of her large eyes. "She would have loved Gnomeo and she would have loved to be here."

"I know." Juliet replied, kissing her friend lightly on the cheek as the doors opened and she heard the strains of the organ and choir wafting from below.

It was time.

The Cathedral Basilica in New York was a grand church. Every wealthy person in New York filed through the heavy doors that May Day for the wedding that had gained so much attention and infamy. Dressed in their best pastels and suits, they clutched their invitations so as to claim their pew like it was a seat to a grand drama. Sunlight filtered through the intricate stained glass windows which caused the biblical paintings and Latin inscriptions on the high ceilings of the church to be illuminated to anyone who looked up. The glass chandeliers were lit and the best organist and choir in the state had assembled with their rehearsed music. People sifted through printed programs as they admired the mass amount of flowers and silk drapes and bows that decorated the church. On a cue, the conversation quieted, and the music began.

First, was Lady Bluebury who was wearing a Lilac gown and her sapphire rings. She held flowers in her hands and strode like the queen she was.

Groomsmen, Benny, Mercutio, Tybalt and two other male friends came next, each escorting a socialite bridesmaid in her own dazzling dress. Each girl was smiling because she had made the elusive Juliet Redbrick like her enough to choose her for such a high honor. However, the girls were interchangeable and no one would notice them after that walk down the aisle. Not once they saw the bride.

Next, was Bill Featherstone-their best man. He was combed and suited and held the rings that would symbolize and represent the infinity of their love. No one hardly knew who he was but Gnomeo had insisted there was no one better than the man who had said their first wedding.

Then came the groom. Gnomeo looked as handsome as ever. His blonde hair had been combed and he wore a black suit with a white boutonniere. His expression was happy and yet measured as he walked in time with the music. He stood at the front of the altar, with his hands in front of him.

Next came the Bishop, with his large hat and staff. He was followed by three other priests in cassocks and robes. The Bishop took his place at the altar, while an altar boy prepared the book that had the readings.

Nanette went next beaming in her lovely gown with perfect hair and a lovely smile that showed just how young she actually was. Nanette held her flowers firmly and took her place on the altar, strategically placed so she would always be able to adjust Juliet's train. Whispers began and intermingled with the choir and organ. It was almost time for the bride. Flower girls scattered the rose petals until the white carpet was covered in red, white, and pink. The doors opened, and the congregation rose. A trumpet sounded and there was an audible gasp from everyone in the church.

With the sunlight streaming behind her, Juliet looked radiant. Her lacy dress made her look angelic and everyone could see her pink cheeks and loving smile underneath the veil that was crowned by a tiara everyone recognized as Ophelia's. She was nestled on her father's arm who looked notably serene as they began to walk. Juliet did not notice the people in the room. She did not see their reactions. She didn't hear the gasps or see the jealously on every girl in the room's face. She couldn't feel the tensions and she ignored the fact that all eyes were on her as she walked slowly and surely with her father in perfect time to the music. The choirs voices fell and the organ swelled and Juliet kept her eyes focused on one thing.

Her husband.

He was like a God to her, standing tall and proud all groomed with his gorgeous self and a look of pure love and awe that made her heart feel like it might burst.

As they got to the foot of the decorated altar, she detatched herself from her father with one last loving look. As the glance passed between them, there were things she should have said, like "I love you," "I'm sorry," and "Please try to love him like I do." But there was none. She kissed his cheek and then let Gnomeo take her hand.

The mass flew by. The same reading about love being kind was read from Corinthians. Finally, it was time for their vows. Gnomeo and Juliet joined hands and faced each other.

The Bishop cleared his throat.

"Gnomeo and Juliet, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes."

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes."

"Very well. It is time for the vows." He turned to Gnomeo.

"Gnomeo, do you take Juliet Rose to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

There wasn't a shred of doubt in Gnomeo's voice as he proclaimed loudly for the whole church

"I do."

Juliet felt tears of joy dancing on her eyes so she blinked quickly for it was her turn.

"Juliet, do you take Gnomeo Caudillo to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

Juliet knew her answer. She had known from the moment they met and she would always know and honor these vows.

"I do."

"With these vows, you have declared your consent to be married. I ask God to watch over and bless you for what He has joined, man must not divide. Now the rings."

Featherstone stepped forward and presented the little black box from his coat and opened it revealing a gold band for Gnomeo and a diamond encrusted one for Juliet.

Gnomeo placed the wedding ring on his wife's ring finger.

"Juliet, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Juliet placed the band on his finger.

"Gnomeo, my love, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"I pronounce thee Man and Wife, the honorable Mr. and Mrs. Bluebury!"

People stood up and applause resounded off the walls as the organ started up again.

"You may kiss the bride!" He declared but the newlyweds were already kissing, lost in each other and what they had just done. They pulled apart, laughing and crying and together made their way down the aisle as people through rice and flowers. A gilded carriage waited out front and they drove away serenaded by cheers and sparklers (and Shroom's barking) into their future.

That night there was a beautiful reception at a magnificent ballroom. Champagne ran freely (but none for Juliet because of the pregnancy) as people toasted the Bride and Groom over and over again. The food was excellent, the cake was divine, and the musicians kept people dancing all night long. Juliet had changed into her white reception gown and spent most of her night in Gnomeo's arms or accepting heartfelt congratulations. They left the party as their honored and giddy guests cheered them goodbye to spend their first night in their new house. When they got there, Juliet barely had time to see it before she was swept up in Gnomeo's arms. She rested against his chest as he carried up a grand staircase and into their suite which was all made up with silk sheets as if it was waiting for them. He laid her gently on the bed where they were supposed to sleep together the rest of their lives.

That same night, a man sat alone in an empty house. Empty liquor bottles rattled around him and his untrimmed hair brushed against his unshaved face. His clothes were dirty and reeked of alcohol and sweat. The house was dim and unlived in except for the front room where the man had made a bed of old quilts next to a fire that was mostly burned out. Mice scampered around looking for crumbs the man might have left when he ate stale crackers.

As the man looked at his state of life, he was reminded of a woman he loved so long ago that married someone else and then died. He thought of her sad and beautiful daughter that he nearly killed. He thought of money that he had squandered and bad business deals he had made that could possibly come back to get him. He wondered why he was still alive. Slowly he stood and the rooms swirled. When it stopped, he found a lone piece of old paper and a pen with little ink. He couldn't say much. He quickly made his message and then grabbed his coat, closing the door softly behind him.

Minutes later from the opposite direction, a woman who he had slept with once came to his door. Pulling the hood of her cloak higher over her face so she wouldn't be seen by anyone, she knocked on the door with no response but silence. The girl shivered for the house was eerie, especially at night. She had always thought so. Exsasperated by the fact that no one was answering her knocks, she leaned on the door and it opened. She shrieked in surprise as she almost fell down.

"Hello?" She called to a dark and empty house. Fear began to set in and she turned to leave, decideing to come back later and bear the man who lived there the news another day. Then she saw the note. She picked it up and squinted to read it. Suddenly, she began to scream. Grabbing the note she ran for her carriage and barked at the driver to get her to the police station. She showed them the note that left the entire estate of Charles Sowden to her and contained the last words even after his signature, "I'm sorry."

Two days later, his body was found in the river. The coroner ruled it suicide.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Are you screaming? There will be more soon! Enjoy for now! **

**xoxooxoxoxxoxooxoxoxox- loreliebelle54 **


	15. Happily Ever After?

Like she had every day since their wedding night, Juliet woke up feeling different. It was a good different though. Her hair was a mess and her body was sore. She pulled the silk sheets closer to her even though she was warm enough. Gnomeo's arms were wrapped around her like steel. She could feel his heartbeat against her back, his hands on her waist. She sighed happily for she loved waking up with Gnomeo. His voice was the first thing she heard and his eyes were the first thing she saw. She treasured the moments they spent in the white sheets and soft sunlight whispering and laughing before they got dressed for the day. Noticing how soundly Gnomeo was sleeping, she tried to go back to sleep by squeezing her eyes shut but it was so use. Suddenly he stirred and she felt his lips on the tip of her shoulder.

"Good morning." He whispered. His voice was still raspy with sleep.

She turned to face him. "Good morning to you too." Juliet replied unable to keep her hands off him.

"We have to get up." He reminded her after a few minutes of neither of them making any attempt to get out of bed.

"It's so comfy here." Juliet replied not wanting to leave the security and safety she felt when she was wrapped in the sheets with Gnomeo far away from the outside world.

"I know but we have to, baby." He told her brushing the hair from her forehead gently.

She sighed and as he rolled over pulling the blankets with him. Juliet let out a yell of protest as the cool air hit her skin. Quickly she reached for her silk robe and went to the window where Gnomeo stood, surveying the view from their room. It was mostly just bushes to give them privacy. She'd always imagined a garden there. She leaned back on her husband and he rubbed her shoulders.

"You know we still don't have a name." He told her. Juliet moved his hands to her stomach which was just starting to bulge.

"I don't want to name it until we meet it." She reminded Gnomeo.

"What about Lucy for a girl? You mentioned liking Rose. Or for a boy we could do Jack or-"

"We'll wait and see." She told him, gently kissing his lips.

"I'm just so excited to be a dad." He said, grinning.

"Me too." She replied, trying not to say the shadows of doubt that crossed her mind. The truth was that Juliet was terrified out of her mind. She hadn't had a mother in years and she knew deep down there were places where her mother failed. She had no one to mimic and no one to really turn to. She was surrounded by people she loved but she felt just a little bit alone.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Gnomeo called, not turning around.

"Sir? You have a guest." The butler said through the door.

"Who is calling this early?" He replied.

"Rosalie Carshe."

Gnomeo and Juliet paused and looked at each other befuddled.

"I think you'd better see this, she's quite distraught." The butler said through the door.

"We'll be right down." Gnomeo told him.

**Hey friends! AH PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME **

**i know it has been like forever trust me i feel awful honestly i don't know why it took me so long to get this out just school and stuff but here i am and it's not the most action packed chapter but it's still pretty good and for eveyone who patiently waited for this-it's for you. **

**Anyways, i am looking foward to reconnecting with everyone on here (I WILL ANSWER MY PMS!) **

**read and review and suggestion are always welcome **

**i'm so sorry this took an eternity. Look for more of my Tybalt story coming as well. **

**enjoy and i do love you all and I'm sorry i kind of fell off the grid for a little bit **

Without speaking, they dressed as quickly as possible and hurried down the creaking stairs. They found Rosalie waiting for them. She looked at them in shock. There were dark circles under her eyes and her golden curls hung limply under her hat. Her plum tulle dress artfully disguised her growing stomach, but nothing could disguise the redness of her eyes and cheeks.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" Juliet asked, surprised at her raggedy appearance

"He's gone." She whispered, seeming unsure of where she was.

"Who? Who's gone?" Gnomeo asked urgently as they approached her.

"Charles. Charles Sowden. He-he's gone and he's not c-coming back." She whimpered, taking a shallow breath. Juliet met Gnomeo's eyes but there was nothing but confusion.

"Well Rosalie, where has he gone?" She asked softly.

Rosalie took a breath and paused, "He's dead."

"Oh my God." Gnomeo breathed.

Juliet couldn't describe what she felt when she heard the news. It was relief, it wasn't grief, it wasn't shock, it wasn't horror, it wasn't satisfaction. Maybe it was all of them, but she had no words and her face went slack. She felt Gnomeo's arms around her but she could barely feel.

Rosalie's words pierced her.

"He killed himself about two days ago." Rosalie continued quietly.

Juliet buried her face in Gnomeo's chest. She needed him to tell her it was alright. She needed him to tell her that the memories weren't real anymore and she needed him to tell her he still loved her. He gently lifted her face to face his and wiped the accidental tears with his fingertips. She didn't know how long they stood there until Rosalie broke the heavy silence.

"He left me estate and money. I don't know what to do with it."

Juliet looked at her. "Take the money. Sell the house. Get out of town and have the baby and never come back to this place."

Rosalie looked bewildered, "Where will I go?"

"Don't you have any family that lives anywhere else?"

"My mother's side of the family is from Virginia." She replied.

"Go there. Leave this behind. " Juliet told her. She felt her resolve to keep remotely calm fading. Rosalie stood up brining herself to full height.

"I thought you wanted to help me not expel me from the city."

"I am helping you and if you don't want it, please leave." Juliet said evenly.

"Juliet-" Gnomeo interjected, but she cut him off.

"Charles Sowden was a monster." Juliet began. "And I'm sorry for your loss. But you have no business here anymore. I can't help you."

"I don't need your help." Rosalie told her. "And I l loved him, despite your opinions of him."

"You have no idea what he's done." Juliet said.

Rosalie looked afraid. "I don't want to know. I can't bear anymore."

"Be careful Rosalie." Gnomeo said as turned to leave. Rosalie looked at him confused.

"Wherever you're going, be careful." He repeated.

"Thank you." She whispered.

With that, she turned around and left the house. It would be a long time before she saw Gnomeo and Juliet again.

When the news of Sowden's untimely death reached Lady Bluebury she was beside herself."

I had no idea he was so sick." She repeated to her son as tears escaped her cornflower eyes.

"I know, Mum. It's alright really." Gnomeo offered.

"Oh we must have a funeral, we must." She replied, blowing her nose into a lacy hankercheif. Gnomeo felt his stomach drop a little. Sowden kind of deserved the ending he received. Instantly, he regretted the thought. A man was dead and he left a child and a business behind. It was a tradgedy despite the life Sowden lead. In that moment, he decided to not tell Lady Bluebury all that had transpired in the house before He and Juliet had jumped off the roof. He knew Juliet would agree. It was no use turning people against Sowden now. He had met a cold and lonely death of suicide. They were all even now.

Therefore, Lady Bluebury insisted on having a funeral for him. Of course, Gnomeo and Juliet ultimately decided to attend.

"His body is so stiff and pale in the casket." Juliet whispered to Gnomeo as they filed past the mahoghany coffin. "It reminds me of mother, all those years ago."

"He looks nothing like himself." Gnomeo agreed, his hand on Juliet's back. This was going to be a long day for both of them.

The church was filled with white roses and organza that made it unbearably sweet. As the mass began with a somber hymn, the guests were fittingly somber. Rosalie sobbed the entire time, causing mascara to run down her cheeks beneath her black netted veil. Few in attendance

understood that a manic man had died and the fate of the Bluebury Industries hung in a balance. Beneath the black veils and drizzling skies, lay a field of worry. What would happen next? People offered their condolences as they left the muddy graveyard, but Gnomeo could only nod. He wondered if Sowden could see them now from wherever he was. As gentle sunlight peeked through the rainclouds, he tried to feel peace and hope. But that night as he watched Juliet remove her black veil and noticed the tiredness and sadness on her face, the worry returned.

So Gnomeo spent long hours with Juliet in the office trying to make sense of all the papers and responsibility Sowden had left him to deal with. There were meetings with the board, papers to sign, and functions to attend. He noticed the toll the new role was playing on him. He was tired and irritated. He began to think that maybe this wasn't what he wanted. However, now was no time to quit on anything. He had a pregnant wife, a new house, and a new business.

"You're going to worry yourself sick." Juliet told him one night. It was a late and chilly night and instead of coming to bed an hour ago like he'd said he would, he was in the office buried in work and she'd come to find him.

"I can't not worry." He told her briskly. "There's so much to sort through and learn."

Juliet sighed and pulled her robe tighter. "Baby, there's always something to sort through. And besides, I miss you."

He finally looked up at her. Juliet could see the weariness clouding his usually bright eyes.

"Get up from that desk." She demanded.

"Jules, I can't." He protested.

"Get up!" Juliet repeated, more stern. Taken aback, he stood up, his eyes still skimming a document. Juliet snatched it and flipped it over so Gnomeo couldn't read it.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Gnomeo Caudillo Bluebury, you have been holed in this office for weeks and frankly it's getting old. You won't talk about it to anyone and when you do talk it's short and forced and then you go right back in there! And I understand all the responsibility you've got coming at you."

"I don't think you do" He interjected.

"Maybe I better would if you'd say something about it! Let me help you!" She walked over to him and draped her arms gently around him.

"You shouldn't have to worry about it." Gnomeo said darkly.

"It's you and I remember? It's not you fighting just for me, it's us fighting for each other."

"I know." He replied. "It's just this was supposed to be our happy end, and this is anything but that."

Juliet rested her head on his shoulder. "I know."

"All I really need is you, and instead I got stuck with all of this." Gnomeo told her, kissing her head.

"Alright, Mr. Bluebury we can either keep doing this paperwork or we can go upstairs to our big bedroom and you can make love to your wife."

He grinned at her, "I give in."

"Good." She laughed as he picked her up in his arms.

Finally, after Juliet had fallen asleep, Gnomeo could think. His mind was racing with things he now knew that he feared to say. He couldn't explain to Juliet why he was being so distant lately. He knew she'd want to know, but he didn't know how to say it. These days, he never knew what to say. The ease of being two kids in love was gone. Is this what marriage was? Would it always be this stressful and hard? Would he have a constant worry forever? He watched Juliet turn over in her sleep, the curves of her body illuminated in the moonlight that streamed in from behind the drapes. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Go to sleep." She whispered, before falling back into a dream.

Gnomeo wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, but didn't sleep for a long while.

MONTHS LATER

"How much longer?" Juliet panted.

"Not long." The midwife replied.

"You said that 10 minutes ago! I want this baby to come out!" Juliet argued. The labor had started that night during dinner. She'd been in increasing pain since then for twelve hours and it was nearly morning. In all the chaos, she'd only allowed Nanette and Gnomeo in the room with her.

"Hang in there, baby. You can do this." Gnomeo encouraged her.

"Easy for you to say!" She replied. The pregnancy had not been as easy as she'd hoped. The morning sickness was awful and by the end of it she'd been confined to her bed. She bit her lip as another round of pain washed over her.

"It's time to push!" The midwife called.

"You can do it!" Nanette told her. "Your mom would be so proud of you right now."

Juliet could barely hear her, or Gnomeo, or the midwife. All she could hear was herself and the pain.

"It hurts" She whimpered. She was so tired and thirsty. It was nearly seven in the morning and the sun was just rising. All she really wanted was to sleep.

Gnomeo squeezed her hand. "We're going to meet our baby."

"You need to push now!" The midwife said harshly.

"Juliet," Nanette exhaled. "This is the last part honey. After this it will all be like a bad dream."

Juliet squeezed her eyes and pushed. Pain washed over her body and she screamed.

"There's a head! I see the head! One more push!" The midwife yelled.

"One more! You can do it!" Gnomeo told her.

She pushed again, and in a flash of pain it was over as the baby slid out. There was a pause.

"Why isn't it crying?" Juliet whimpered, panic rising in her chest. Suddenly, a tiny cry erupted and Juliet felt tears stream down her face as she fell back exhausted. All she heard was Gnomeo telling her, "She's so beautiful, really she's perfect."

She looked up at him as Nanette gently dabbed her forehead.

"It's a she?"

He handed her a tiny bundle of white. "It's a perfectly healthy baby girl."

Juliet felt her breath stop as she gazed down at the face of her tiny daughter. She could already see features like Gnomeo's chin and her upturned nose.

"She has your nose." Gnomeo whispered.

The baby slowly opened her eyes, a perfect blend of blue and green.

"She's perfect." Juliet replied softly, breathing in her new baby scent.

"I'll tell everyone the news, they'll be thrilled." Nanette exclaimed.

"Thanks Nanette." Juliet said.

"You did great today. She would have been so proud" Nanette told her, kissing her forehead. Juliet knew that Nanette meant her mother.

As Nanette left, Gnomeo climbed up on the bed next to her.

"I can't believe she's ours." He said still in awe of their little daughter. "She's so tiny"

"What are we going to call her?" She asked him. They'd talked about names before but nothing was concrete.

"I liked Lucy and you liked Rose." He reminded her. Juliet looked down at the little pink bundle in her arms.

"She's not either of those."

Gnomeo looked at her. "What is she then?"

Juliet closed her eyes. She was imagining a field. Featherstone's garden. Gnomeo was holding her and they were looking out over the vast estate. The fields were purple. There were tiny purple flowers in her hair.

"Violet."

Gnomeo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Look at her, she's tiny and beautiful, just like a violet flower." Juliet explained.

He smiled at the two most important girls in his life. "I like it. Violet it is."

"You pick the middle name." She told him.

"Do you still like Rose?" He asked. Juliet nodded.

"Welcome to the world, Violet Rose Bluebury." He said gingerly, stroking her tiny head of blonde hair.

Juliet held her daughter close to her, feeling her warm breath on her chest.

_I'll always protect you, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." _ In that moment, her daughter was her whole world and for a little while everything was perfect and how it should be.

That night, Juliet decided she needed some air. It was evening and the moon hung behind smoky clouds and gentle breezes tickled her bare arms. She found herself amongst the moon lilies in the garden. Thoughtfully, she remised of all the times she and Gnomeo had stolen away to their gardens in the dead of night. She remembered secret meeting and white nightgowns and stolen kisses and moonlit promises. She'd never imagined they'd make it this far to where they were now. Through the window, she could see Gnomeo in the nursery. He stood over Violet's bassinette, holding the tiny bundle with such love and tenderness that she could feel her heart melting. She knew that she was so lucky he was her husband. As she watched from the serene garden, she felt a wave of sadness. Her mother should be here. Her mother would have loved Gnomeo and Violet. Juliet would have loved to have advice from her mother and been able to share the miracle of her daughter and her wedding with her. _Oh Mother, _she thought. _I wish you were here to see all this. I've come so far from where you let me. _Tired of being alone, she turned to go back inside when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She dismissed it quickly before hurrying inside.

The next few days were filled with help and visitors. Nanette made sure Juliet and Violet had their every will fulfilled. Gnomeo was absolutely obsessed with his daughter and would wake up with Juliet to feed her even when it was insanely late. She wasn't really feeling the lack of sleep yet though, anytime she wanted to do something Lady Bluebury or Lord Redbrick would always be willing to spend some time with their new granddaughter. Violet was slowly becoming the princess of the house and everyone was acting as happy as she was. Gnomeo was finally coming out of the office and she was finally losing the baby weight. They had asked Featherstone to be Violet's godfather and Nanette was the godmother. For the first time in forever, everything seemed to be perfect.

One day, Juliet was rocking her daughter in the nursery. It was late morning and sunlight was streaming through the shiny pink curtains that matched the light pink theme of the room. Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door.

"Hello?" She called.

"It's just me." A familiar voice said softly, as the door opened.

"Gnomeo!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey you." He said grinning and walking over to her. "How are my favorite girls?"

She sighed and kissed his cheek lightly. "We're fine, just having a lovely morning. How are you?"

"Alright." He replied as Violet reached her tiny fist in the air. "Featherstone's here, if you're up to visit."

"For him, of course!" She replied, standing up. "Could you hold her for a second?"

Gnomeo tenderly took Violet into his arms.

Juliet stood up and brushed off her dress and went downstairs.

"Featherstone!" She exclaimed when she saw him.

"Juliet!" He replied, embracing her quickly.

"It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed.

"You too! And how's my favorite goddaughter?" He asked her.

"She's wonderful." Gnomeo replied, coming up behind them with Violet in tow.

"She's already getting big!" Featherstone laughed, taking Violet in his arms, happily. Juliet thought what a shame it was that Featherstone had no children of his own.

"So what brings you by, mate?" Gnomeo asked, as drinks were poured.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you both." Featherstone replied, sipping his drink.

"What is it?" Juliet inquired.

"Well, I've been doing some research and I think I've found Adelia."

"Your true love!" Juliet gasped.

"I think this is really her and this is my one chance to know for sure." He said, happily.

"So, where is she?" Gnomeo asked, curiously.

"London, England." He pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from his shirt pocket. Gingerly, he unfolded it.

"This is the address I found. I have enough money for a one way ticket and a hotel room for a few nights so I can figure out if this is real or not."

"You're leaving?" Juliet asked.

He looked sad. "For a while, yes. I don't really know."

"Gosh, we'll miss you but good luck, mate." Gnomeo said, clapping Featherstone on the back.

"We're really happy for you." Juliet added.

"I'll write you and tell you what happens, I just really have a good feeling about this." Featherstone grinned. As they talked for a while, Juliet couldn't help but think of how everything was changing so fast, but everything seemed to be positive and happy. Could things really stay this way for long?

**I PROMISE to never make y'all wait so long again. **

**much love and hope you are doing well with school and such. If you ever need anything, please turn to me! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo- lorelibelle54**


	16. No One Ever Said It Would be Easy

**hello beautiful people! i hope you all had wonderful holidays and were able to get a little break and if you had exams- you aced them! Please enjoy this new chapter for you, it took me a while to do. It's my longest ever and i did parts of it while studying for exams sooooooooo Also, yesterday was my two year anniversary of being on here! While i don't update the quickest, i do care and a big THANK YOU to everyone who makes staying on here worthwhile. Anyways, do enjoy this and feel free to review and read and offer comments and ideas! Also, check out all the wonderful stories on here as well as my other ones :) XOXOXO and see you for G+J day! **

Featherstone left on a drizzling Wednesday morning. Juliet was sadder then she expected to see him go. She found that Violet was more of a source of joy than ever. Everything her little daughter did was enchanting. If Gnomeo was stressed from work, Violet was sure to at least make him crack a smile. Speaking of Gnomeo, something was going on with the business. There had been men in suits and meetings that left her handsome love looking harried and dark. He didn't talk about it and she was waiting to ask.

"Find out what's going on with him." Lady Bluebury told her one day over tea. This tea visit was part of a conjoined effort on both women's part. Juliet and Lady Bluebury were learning to like each other lately. They shared one man in common and both loved him more than anything. While Lady Bluebury tolerated Juliet, the matriarch adored Violet. Right away, she found any opportunity to get to spend time with her only grandchild. It was the same sort of relationship for Lord Redbrick and Gnomeo: Toleration due to a shared adoration.

"Aren't you in charge of things with the business?" Juliet asked her mother in law.

"Not these days." Lady Bluebury said darkly. Sowden, may he rest in peace, left quite a bit of work for Gnomeo He told me I didn't have to worry and he didn't need my help. I understand of course. He's trying to take on all this responsibility. So much like his father." She mused, sipping tea from a china cup. Nanette stood listening in the doorway.

"I worry about him." Juliet admitted as Violet dozed in her arms.

"Well you're his wife. You should know what's bothering him." Lady Bluebury raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Juliet said, feeling like she was being made to sound like she was a bad spouse.

"If Sowden were here, Gnomeo would have more time for you." Lady Bluebury pointed out as she took another scone. Juliet couldn't even respond. She had forgotten that Lady Bluebury truly had no idea why it was best Sowden was not there.

Very late that night, Gnomeo came into their room loudly. A thunderstorm was brewing and Juliet could hear the distant thunder as she laid alone in the darkness. She wished she was sleeping, but her mind wouldn't allow it. He flipped on the light sloppily and she sat up with the sheets pooling around her.

"Gnomeo?"

"Hey babe." He said rather loudly. She noticed his unkempt hair and his soiled shirt right away.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" She asked.

"Why am I yelling? He repeated. "I don't think I am"

She started to protest then stopped, "You're drunk, aren't you?" She could smell the reek of vodka from her bed that brought back memories of being raised alongside a teenaged Tybalt.

"So what?" He grinned. "I got drunk. I never get drunk. I fucking deserve this drink!"

Juliet left her bed, wrapping a robe over her shoulders.  
>"What the hell is going on?" She demanded. Gnomeo just stared at her for a moment before answering.<p>

"I just sold my dad's company."

Shock ran through Juliet like an electric current. "What? Gnomeo, why? How did it come to this? What's going to happen to us now?" She had so many questions and so many thoughts all coursing at once. Lightning flashed against the sky.

"I fucking sold my dad's company. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what you expected from me? I had no choice, Sowden messed up everything, when I got there I tried to fix it but it was all I knew to do. God Dammit, Juliet I sold it! You married a failure!" Thunder crashed and the room shook with the force.

"You'll wake the baby." Juliet said with gritted teeth, using every ounce of strength not to break down.

Gnomeo wiped his jaw with his hand and looked into the pouring rain.

"You're not a failure." She told him softly. She knew it was going to be mostly fruitless to reason with her drunk and terrified husband. But what else could she do?

"Yeah I am. I sold my Dad's company. If he was alive-"

"He'd be so proud of you, you did what you could."

"No." He replied. "This is all my fault."

"Gnomeo!" But he brushed past her. "Where are you going?"

He didn't reply as he slammed the door. She saw his eyes flash with the lightning.

As if on que, Violet awoke and began to cry at the sound of the door. Quickly, Juliet ran to the nursery and took her swaddled daughter in her arms, trying to calm her.

"Nanette, did you see Gnomeo?" She asked her friend as she hurried down the stairs with Violet on her shoulder.

"He just left, is something the matter?" Nanette fussed.

"He just sold the company." Juliet told her quickly. That was not her concern now though. Nanette's mouth dropped open. "Julie, what's going to happen to you now?"

"I don't know, but it really doesn't matter." Juliet said.

"Juliet." Nanette breathed.

"Anyways, he's drunk and afraid and he left and I'm going after him." She handed Violet to Nanette which caused the baby to fuss.

"Oh no, missy, you are certainly not going after that man. Not in this kind of weather, not at this time of night." Nanette nearly shouted.

Juliet ignored her and continued fastening her red cloak. "Nanette, I have to. He needs me and I have to find him before he does something stupid and regretful."

"Juliet you can't!" Nanette protested as Juliet hurried to the door. She opened it and the wet wind blew in her face.

"Put Violet back to bed, I'll be back soon."

"At least take the carriage!" Nanette begged.

Juliet shook her head. "No time. The horse will have to do. No one is out on the streets anyways."

"This is a bad idea!" Nanette called but Juliet had already made her way out into the rain. A horse was waiting and Nanette watched from the safety of indoors as Juliet mounted it and with the horse reared. As lighting flashed, she rode off into the town. Nanette clutched Violet who was drowsy and fussy.

"Pray to God, you don't become an orphan tonight." Nanette whispered as she tiredly climbed the ornate staircase.

The rain wasn't so bad, Juliet thought as she swiftly rode through the streets of the city. The mist of the pelting rain made it hard to see but Juliet looked anyway in the pools of light surrounding every streetlight and house. Although honestly, that's not where she thought he would be. As the rain began to fade away into mist, she knew her destination was in sight. As she approached, she scanned the rocky coastline for a person. Her person. And there he was, standing on the docks where once they had departed on a ship to London, hoping for a better life. His hands clutched the sidebar and his eyes were watching the tall clouds unfold across the grey sea, both angry like his heart. At that point, Juliet was so happy he was alive she forgot to even be angry. She dismounted the grey horse and left him, knowing he couldn't wander far. Slowly, she let the hood of her cloak come down as she softly walked towards him. Light rain patted her face and delicate water droplets fell and rested gently on her hair.

"I thought I would find you here." She said softly. Gnomeo turned around surprised.

"Juliet." He exhaled heavily. "Jules, I'm so sorry." She noticed his face was wet. She couldn't tell if it was the rain or tears.

"You did the best you could." She told him. There was no need to chastise him or be angry anymore. At that moment, she realized that she was soaked down to her skin and so was he.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen like this." He said, his voice thick.

"I know." She replied. Even though he was as wet as she was, she felt warmer as he took her in his arms. Gnomeo kissed the top of her head as they looked out at the lightening sky.

"We're going to be okay." She told him. "As long as we're together, we'll be alright." Even though the future was unsure for Juliet, she needed him to be strong too.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Now where's the future taking us?"

"Home." Gnomeo replied. "You're going to catch a cold." Juliet took his hand trying not to shiver.

As soon as they got home, they were passionately kissing and tearing at each other's clothes with such passion, it felt like all the pent up worry and things they weren't saying were being let go. They stumbled into their bedroom, soaking wet, with a trail of clothes left behind.

As sunlight of late morning enveloped the bed, Juliet woke up feeling warm. She turned over onto her back and saw Gnomeo still laying there, already awake. This was the first morning in a while where she hadn't woken up to find him already gone for the day.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"So last night." Juliet began, propping her head up with one arm.

"Was amazing." Gnomeo finished. "You may look like a lady, but get you in bed and-"

"Not what I meant!" Juliet laughed. "Even though it totally was amazing." She paused for a moment.

"I meant the company." She took his hand so he wouldn't get up and avoid the conversation. Gnomeo took a deep breath and looked away.

"I closed the deal last night. We were pretty close to bankrupt and Mr. Kinsey, he's like the president of this whole big company called Garrett and Co offered to buy it. He'd heard of my dad so he gave me a really good deal."

Juliet nodded her head slowly. "Well, it could be worse."

"Right." Gnomeo continued. "And he said he'd try to find me a job."

"That's great!" She replied, smiling so he would smile too. Juliet secretly questioned whether Gnomeo even needed to work that much. His family had plenty of money, and so did hers for that matter.

"But Jules, I have to tell my mom and let a ton of people go. We're going to be fine, but what about them?" Gnomeo continued. Juliet's heart went out to him. He was such a good person and he had such a big heart.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "We can help them. Somehow."

Gnomeo looked so sad and defeated, she squeezed his big hand as he kept talking.

"I feel like I've disappointed everyone. Maybe Sowden was right, I'm just too immature to handle it."

"No you're not! That man was wrong about everything, don't you ever say that again!" Juliet responded. "Your parents worked hard to build this company and now you're doing the only thing possible to save what's left. It's not your fault your father died and it's not your fault your mother hired a man who did more harm than good. You've done everything good that you can and you deserve to be happy. I know it and your mother knows it and the employees know it and you know it."

He pulled her closer to him. "You should be running this company, babe. You always know what to say."

Juliet ran her hand along his face, feeling the prickle of unshaven hair against her palm.

"Come on." She said, pulling him up. "We have business to do. Together."

"The good news is, is that there might be a job." Juliet told Nanette a few weeks later as she packed.

"That's good." Nanette chirped.

Juliet looked up and smiled, "Yes. If anything, I'm optimistic. That's said, we both could use a break."

"Well, then this weekend will be good for you both then." Nanette offered. Juliet nodded.

After the stress of the past weeks, Gnomeo decided to rent a chalet in the countryside. They were going to take Violet and just try to get away from it all for an extended weekend. They were about to leave and she couldn't wait.

"You almost ready, babe?" Gnomeo called up the stairs.

"Almost!" She replied. He was as eager to go as she was. Apparently, he had come to the same place when he was little boy but hadn't been back in years. The sun was shining in the early morning as she came downstairs with Violet in tow. "We'll be back soon." Gnomeo promised Nanette as the carriage took off.

"So tell me about this place." Juliet asked him.

Gnomeo grinned. "For starters, it's not this place it's Lilac Manor and it used to be my favorite place when I was a kid."

"Really?"' She replied trying to imagine him as a playful little blonde boy. The image made her smile.

"Oh yeah, my dad would take us fishing and hunting and Benny and I would have the best time."

"Why haven't we ever gone before?" Juliet smiled as Violet stared entranced by the fast moving trees outside.

He shrugged, "I never really thought about going back until Violet was born."

"You know she's a baby and can't do anything right?" Juliet laughed.

"Give her time." Gnomeo replied putting his arm around her shoulders.

Gnomeo was right, Lilac Manor was beautiful. Stone houses were scattered amongst acres of flowering land and groves of trees. The chalet Gnomeo had chosen was small but beautiful with a marble balcony that attached to their master bedroom that overlooked the beautiful lake. Faint laughter and soft music could always be heard over the pouring of fountains. Juliet knew she was in love with the place right away. The next few days were happy and carefree. Every morning started off with sunshine and white puffy clouds that lazily floated against the hopelessly blue sky. She and Gnomeo and Violet explored the surrounding lands and Gnomeo knew his way somehow to beautiful and hidden spots where all you could see and hear was nature. In the evenings, there were dinners and lively dancing with the other vacationers or simply just watching the splendid sunset across the lake. On the last day they were there, Gnomeo took Juliet and Violet to a secret spot to have a picnic. The wildflower covered hill was a bit hard to climb, but the view was worth it. You could see the sky, land, and lake all from one shady spot. Gnomeo spread out the old blanket and Juliet couldn't help but think of their first date. How they'd talked and laid in the grass and how she'd barely known him but she'd felt like he knew her better than anyone in her life at all.

"Are you thinking about our first date?" He asked her almost shyly.

"Yes." She grinned. "It was a day and a place just like this one."

"Can you believe those two crazy kids from back then ended up here?" Gnomeo marveled as they sat down to a picturesque view.

"Somehow we made it this far." Juliet said, balancing Violet in her lap.

"I actually have a present for you." Gnomeo told her reaching into her pocket.

"Gnomeo! You didn't have to." Juliet replied, surprised.

"Oh I didn't. It's from Featherstone." Gnomeo explained handing her a letter.

"He finally sent news of what's he's been up to!" She exclaimed, happily.

"I knew you'd be excited." Gnomeo grinned.

"I am! How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Juliet asked, smiling.

"It came today and I liked watching your surprise." He replied.

Juliet carefully broke the wax seal and opened the envelope, her eyes scanning the letter.

"Well, what does it say?" Gnomeo asked, impatient to hear about his friend.

"He found her!" Juliet laughed. "He managed to locate Adelia and turns out she'd been looking for him too."

"You're kidding." Gnomeo said in awe.

"Read it for yourself." Juliet handed it to him.

_Dear Gnomeo and Juliet, _

_It is with great happiness that I write to you from London where I have taken residence. Of all wonders and against all odds, I have found my Adelia. Amazingly, she had been looking for me too. Words cannot express how happy I was to see her when I knocked on her door or how joyful our reunion has been. We have much lost time to make up for. I truly would like to thank you too from the bottom of my heart. If you hadn't came across me, a lonely gardener, so long ago, I never would have had the courage to believe in true love again and to pursue the one thing that means most to me. _

_I do plan on taking up permanent residence here to be with Adelia. We have many plans to go to Tuscany and the Alps so I'm very excited. Of course, I suppose I'll have to sell the old Lawerence place, but it will do the manor some good to have fresh life in it I think. I'll be back soon to collect the rest of my things and to see my dearest friends again. Tell Violet hello for me. _

_Much love, _

_Bill Featherstone. _

"Wow." Juliet breathed. "I can't believe it. He really did get his happy ending after all. I'm so glad for him."

"I am too." Gnomeo agreed, setting the letter down on the blanket. "He deserves it."

"He does." Juliet agreed, stretching out onto her back with Violet resting on her chest. She looked so relaxed and beautiful that Gnomeo wished he could take a mental picture.

"Do you think he'll like London?" Gnomeo asked her.

"I hope so." She replied. "Adelia is there so that will help."

"Do you think you'd like to live in London?" He asked, seemingly offhand. Juliet thought for a moment.

"I suppose. I don't really know, it's hard to imagine." She decided. "Would you?"

"Yeah, I think I could get used to the Brits." Gnomeo said.

"Why do you ask?" Juliet wanted to know as Gnomeo looked out onto the horizon.

"Well, there's something we need to talk about." He replied heavily.

"What's going on?" Juliet looked concerned as she sat up, holding Violet who was trying to stand on unsteady and pudgy legs.

"They found me a job at Elliot & Co." Gnomeo began. "It's a lot below what I'm qualified for, but I could work inside the company, or what's left of it."

"Gnomeo, that's good news." Juliet replied, her green eyes wide.

"Just listen." He told her. "So I was having mixed feelings on that. But then, a guy who knew my dad wrote me. He'd heard about the buyout and he offered to buy back my dad's company and reopen it in London, where he lives. He told me that if I moved there, I could be running things. But I told him I would think about it, it's a big choice and I can't make it without you."

"Oh Gnomeo." Juliet breathed. "That's a huge decision."

"We don't have to know right away, but it does have to be soon." He told her.

"This is a lot." Juliet sighed.

"If you don't want to leave, we won't. We both have parents to care for and moving would be hard." Gnomeo reassured her. "I can take a low position, it's fine."

"Whatever we decide, we're in it together. This is our future and we get to say what happens." Juliet told him seriously.

That evening as the little family rode back into the city to home, Juliet wished she didn't have to make this choice. She wished they could live in the happy and innocent bubble that was Lilac Manor forever.

"What are the pros, what are the cons?" Juliet asked him for what felt like the one hundredth time. For nights now, they had pondered what they were going to do. They'd gone over it again and again. It was hard to make the choice because they didn't know what the right one was. Leaving meant leaving behind the lives they had known since they were born. But was staying really the life they wanted?

"Do I really have to say them again?" Gnomeo looked over at her.

"Not really." Juliet admitted. They both knew the answers by heart. "I just feel like if we say it again and again, the right answer will suddenly just be obvious."

"I doubt it will." Gnomeo replied tiredly. "Why even are we considering London, it's completely irrational."

"But a chance to have your dad's company? That's not irrational!" Juliet reassured him.

"It feels irrational." Gnomeo sulked.

"Have you asked your mom about what she would think?" She tried. He looked over to her.

"Have you just casually mentioned this to your dad?" Gnomeo shot back.

"Yeah, good point. We already know what they'd say." She muttered.

"They'd hate the idea." He agreed.

"You know, I wish there would be a sign that would just obviously tell us what we are supposed to do." Juliet said aloud.

"Me too." Gnomeo said. Juliet rested against him on the loveseat they shared.

Suddenly, there was a crash and the sound of breaking glass. A baby's cry rang out. Gnomeo and Juliet both looked at each other and ran for Violet's room.

They were seconds too late.

Gnomeo flung open the French doors and Juliet screamed. The white nursery curtains fluttered open darting around a shattered window. Violet's crib was empty and toppled over, her blankets spread on the ground. Their daughter was nowhere in sight. Juliet pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming like a madwoman but that was how she felt.

"She's gone!" She cried finally. Possibilities and scenarios ran through her mind all at once. Her daughter could be hurt or worse- dead. The very thought barely allowed her to stand up.

Gnomeo was inspecting the damage, his eyes and hands going every which way.

"How did this happen?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic.

"They must have climbed up and broken through the window." Juliet replied. Gnomeo looked out of the window, ignoring the broken glass all around.

"Why would someone take our baby?" Juliet cried.

"No idea." Gnomeo said, hoisting himself up. "But looks like the son of a bitch hasn't got very far." Sure enough, there was a man in black carrying a bundle that had to be a baby. He was running through the garden, his coat billowing in the wind.

"I'm going after him, any man who tried to kidnap daughter is a dead man walking."

"Gnomeo!" Juliet cried but it was too late. He jumped out the window. Juliet could barely watch as he landed with grace, driven by anger. Quickly, she ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are you going and why do you look like you've died?" Nanette asked her, concerned.

"Someone's broke in and tried to kidnap Violet. Gnomeo's gone after him, he's in the garden. Call the police."

With no more words, she ran for the garden, hoping that this was a nightmare and she would wake up any second.

Gnomeo was running like he never had before. His lungs stung like fury but he didn't care. There was no stopping him from absolutely destroying the man who dared lay a hand on his daughter. Suddenly, the man turned around and saw Gnomeo. Violet was bundled in his arms, obviously upset. The man had longer dark hair, steaked with silver and a large nose. His face was creased from too much sunlight and cigars. A golden tooth glistened in the dull light.

"You'd better stop right there before I pummel the living daylights out of you!" Gnomeo bellowed. "That's my daughter you're trying to make off with."

The man glared and to Gnomeo's shock pulled out a revolver. Placing it to Violet's temple, he said, "Touch me and she dies."

Gnomeo froze where he was, which wasn't far from the kidnapper. He heard Juliet coming up behind him. "Juliet, he has a gun." Gnomeo warned her without looking back. He kept his blue eyes locked with the dark ones of his new worst enemy. He heard Juliet's gasp of fear behind him. Violet started to fuss, sensing her mother was near.

"That's my daughter." Gnomeo repeated coldly and firmly, barely able to restrain himself.

"Give her back. You touch her and I'll kill you with my bare hands. I will do it right now."

"My brother warned you, Charles. There would be repercussions for what you've done." The man snarled. Suddenly, Gnomeo was confused.

"Charles Sowden? He's been dead for months now. That's not me and that's not his daughter." Gnomeo explained. The man eyed them.

"Dead you say?"

"Y-Yes." Juliet spoke up. "He committed suicide a few months ago. You're clearly mistaken."

The man began to mutter to himself. The gun was still pointed at Violet's head.

"Please." She said, her voice starting to shake. "Give us our daughter. We'll help you, just don't hurt her, please"

The man hesitated, the gun wavering in his hand.

In that moment, Gnomeo grabbed his arm and disarmed him, the revolver clattering to the ground. All he could think about was how he wanted to kill this guy. Juliet grabbed it as Gnomeo snatched Violet protectively from the villain's arms. The man stumbled backwards from the force and Gnomeo sent a furious blow to his jaw, throwing him on his back. Juliet rounded on him, the gun pointed down on him. She didn't have time to shoot it though. By that point, the police had arrived and she and Gnomeo watched as the man was led away in handcuffs. Neither he nor Juliet could let go of Violet who nestled in their arms, mostly unaware. Gnomeo knew he wouldn't be satisfied until that man was either dead or locked away in some high security prison. And yet, questions bounced around in his head. Why had this happened? Why had the man been looking for Sowden? What did he mean by "repercussions for what you have done to us?" Was his family in any more possible danger? It made him want to hurt someone.

That night, after their families had left, Gnomeo and Juliet could stop having retell the horrible story. They had moved Violet's crib and her things into their room. Neither of them wanted to leave her side. If it wasn't semi dangerous, Juliet would have let her baby sleep in the bed with them, just so she could know her daughter was safe. Even though they turned out the lights and laid in bed, it was apparent that neither of them was going to sleep.

"Gnomeo." She whispered.

"What is it?" He turned over to face her.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking, what if he'd killed her or-"Juliet had to stop talking because her throat was closing up and tears were imminent.

"I know." Gnomeo replied, wrapping his arms around her. "Me too."

"I don't what I would have done if she was gone." Juliet sighed, as he wrapped his hands around hers.

"Me either." He agreed quietly.

"I can't relive the pain of losing someone I love so much again." She continued, remembering how it felt to lose Gnomeo. Gnomeo didn't say anything, but he squeezed her hand. He didn't have to say anything, she knew he felt the same way.

"You don't have to." He said, finally.

The couple laid there mostly sleepless for the rest of the night. Every time Violet cried or made a noise in her sleep, Juliet and Gnomeo were grateful for the sound more than anything else.

The next morning, Gnomeo received word that he had the opportunity to visit the kidnapper in prison.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked as she helped him into his coat.

"Yes." He replied with certainty. "It's not like he can do anything more to me. There are just some things I need answered."

"Like why this happened." Juliet suggested.

"Exactly" Gnome said, kissing her cheek quickly. "I'll be back before lunch."

He kissed Violet's feather- haired head goodbye and headed down to the police station. When he arrived, he had to wait a few minutes in the dingy station where the man was being held. What a horrible place to have to be for any reason, he thought. He had been to jail once when after a wild night of partying ended with a huge Redbrick vs Bluebury bar fight. Gnomeo and Tybalt were arrested as the instigators. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe just the fear, but Gnomeo had been really terrorized by that night. Luckily, it was only a night and he could easily pay the bail. Nevertheless, he never wanted to be arrested again. That was part of the reason that he was talking to the man today. He needed to know if there was more trouble awaiting his family that he didn't know about. Possibly things that could get him arrested, even if Sowden had done it. He had no idea what it could be.

"He's in there. You can go in." The officer told him.

"Thank you officer." Gnomeo replied, curtly.

"You have 30 minutes." The officer said, before shutting the door. Gnomeo sat in the wire chair. Across from him was a glass board and through that was the greasy and lined face of the man he had nearly killed yesterday. There was a hole in the glass so they could hear each other. The man was handcuffed and appeared very dirty. He was however, willing to talk.

"I'm surprised you came to see me." He began.

Gnomeo shrugged. "I had some questions."

"Ask away." The man replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Well for starters, what is your name? Who are you?" Gnomeo asked.

"My name? Michael Worthington but I've used the alias Rhett Worthington for years."

"So what do I call you then?" Gnomeo responded, confused. The man thought for a moment.

"Rhett. No one's called me Michael in years until I came here. I answer to Rhett best."

"Fine, Rhett." Gnomeo glared to show his impatience at Rhett's games. "I'll get to the point."

"Excellent." Rhett rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I have nowhere to go so take your time"

Gnomeo ignored him. "What did Charles Sowden do to you or your organization to make you kidnap my daughter? You're facing jail and a felony!"

Rhett's eyes narrowed. "What he did to my family was worth all this! And frankly, I'm surprised you don't know."

"Sowden kept most things about the business private, even from me." Gnomeo told Rhett, not sure if he would believe him. Rhett nodded.

"Well then, to put it simply, that man committed a murder and got away with it, and it was my duty to get revenge."

Gnomeo was shocked. That was not what he expected to hear.

"A murder?" He repeated. "When? How? Who?"

"One question at a time!" Rhett exclaimed.

"You have to tell me everything." Gnomeo demanded. "I need to know if my family is in any more danger."

"Very well." Rhett indulged. "It all began years ago." He looked at Gnomeo thoughtfully. "I was a lot like you. High society boy, I had everything handed to me. My family was new money and my father was a lavish man." Gnomeo tried to wrack his brains to see if the name Worthington sounded familiar as Rhett continued on.

"I was the oldest of three, I had a younger brother and sister. As we grew up, my sister, Claudia was very beautiful. She had dark hair like a raven's and she was in love with a certain male naval solider named Charles Sowden. He was beneath her, money wise, but she insisted it was true love. To me, there was always something odd about him. War made him funny, I suppose. And he was always around, like he had nowhere else to go and I bet he didn't. My parents tried to convince her to marry some Duke, but she was stubborn as a mule. Said, he loved her and that's all she needed. Anyways, when I heard that she'd been showing him where and how we kept our finances I warned her. I said not to trust him until he's legally bound not to leave. But she said he was interested in that sort of thing and it was harmless to help. Of course, I was right. He started stealing from us, but Claudia didn't believe it. It was only when she caught him in the act, with his hands in the money in the safe that she saw the truth. It was too late for her though. She threatened to tell my father and call off the engagement and he silenced her the only way he knew how- he stabbed her until she died."

Gnomeo was sickened beyond words. He couldn't imagine Sowden having this messy past. Actually, he could.

"How did he escape paying the penalty for murder?" Gnomeo asked.

"He framed my younger brother, Tony. He knew Tony was slower than most and by the time police found her, Tony was covered in her blood and Sowden was nowhere in sight."

"Do you think it was at all possible that Tony-" Gnomeo began.

"Never!" Rhett hissed. "Anyone that knew him knew he wouldn't hurt a fly. But it was no use, the evidence was against him. It ruined our family. One daughter dead, one son convicted of her murder. My parents were ostracized and we lost everything." There was such a sadness in his black eyes that Gnomeo felt some empathy.

"Before they took him away, Tony told me he'd seen Sowden do it, not that I didn't already suspect it. When Tony was found guilty, I knew it was my life's mission to get revenge on that man."

"So why didn't you, sooner?" Gnomeo asked.

"Soon after, I tried to kill him myself, but I got caught and went to jail for it." He looked away. "Pretty sure that's what killed my parents, they died of shame."

Gnomeo said nothing.

"I got out two years ago on good behavior and I made it a priority to come after him. I tracked him down and started blackmailing him. Wasn't sure about going back to jail, so I took it slow. But he ignored me so I had no choice but to make my move. If I had known that wasn't his child, I wouldn't have taken her. I swear it. I didn't know he was dead."

"It was in the papers." Gnomeo pointed out.

"I didn't stay in the area. Too risky he'd find me out. We have an unsold property upstate, that's where I stayed. It's pretty isolated." Rhett explained.

"I'm sorry. For everything you've been through." Gnomeo replied tiredly.

"It isn't your fault. The bastard is dead. I can finally sleep satisfied." Rhett flashed a toothy grin that gave Gnomeo shivers.

"Well thanks for the explanation." Gnomeo said across the glass.

"I can't believe you never knew." Rhett replied.

"Yeah same. Listen, Rhett, do you think my family is in any more danger? Are there other people he might have wronged that might be looking for us or him as well?"

Rhett shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I wouldn't doubt it."

"Thanks" Gnomeo replied. "And good luck." He added as a hasty afterthought.

"You too." Rhett called as Gnomeo left the little room. Gnomeo looked back to see him being dragged away by guards. Feeling sick, he ran out of the station and into the sunlight. He stood frozen, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. At that moment, he made up his mind on something right then and there.

When he got home, he explained everything to Juliet as Violet slept nearby in their view. Admittedly, it was easier to retell it with her hand on his thigh and a glass of gin in his hand.

"So what does all this mean for us?" She finally asked.

"It means that we're moving to London." He replied as they watched the sun set over their city.

**OMG! as you might have deduced, this story is meeting it's final chapters. While this makes me so so sad, it also makes me happy because i have new stuff i want to do. So yeah, that's what I'm working on! AAAAAAAAAND i was going to wait to say this, but i am planning on doing a sequel to this so that's going to be wonderful. **

**anyways Read, review, and suggestions and feedback are always welcome! xoxoxoxoxo- lorelibelle54 **


	17. Endless Love Forever

**hi guys HAPPY G AND J DAY! on this day today, our favorite movie came out in theaters! as a little treat i recommned you google gary dunn and go to his website. He was like the main character designer for G+J and his website is full of gnomeo and juliet drawings he did for the movie. It's like fan art, except it's official. It's really awesome so if you do, let me know! **

**this is the finale of endless love and i am very emotional about it i hope i did a good job with this but i'm not sure. I'm hesitant. But the good news is that there is a sequel so yeah i don't really get to say goodbye to these characters ;) **

**anyways, thanks to everyone here who reads these! don't be afraid to write your own and to R&R if you like a story! it means everything to authors to know people like stuff! so without further ado, HAPPY G+j DAY **

At first, Juliet had not believed that Gnomeo was in any way serious about moving. She had thought that it was a whim because of what had happened. They'd gone to bed wrapped around each other and she'd been so engrossed in him that it left her mind. But when she woke up, she knew it was not just a whim of his.

"What's all this?" She asked, sleepily as a stray paper tickled her nose. Gnomeo was sitting up in bed, pillows pressed behind his back. Papers were littered around him as he sat in his bathrobe, which was just opened a little at the top to show his broad and toned chest.

"Good morning." He grinned. Violet was talking to herself in baby gibberish in her crib that was next to the bed while Shroom watched Violet intently. Gentle sunlight danced on the white sheets.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling.

"I thought I'd work from bed today." Gnomeo replied.

"On what?" Juliet said as she sat up next to him.

"London. Look here, this is where I want to build you a house." Juliet's heart melted a little as she looked at his papers all marked up with his handwriting.

"Gnomeo." She breathed. "I can't believe all this." There were plans for everything.

"And look babe, this is where Dad's company is going to be. And over here is a little park that I figure Violet will love, and there's a little bakery that's supposed to be really good right here." He moved her finger gently across the map.

"I didn't know you were so serious about this."

He turned to look at her. "And you weren't?"

Juliet thought for a moment. Her next answer would change everything. She thought of her life here. Nanette, her father, Gnomeo's mother. Then she thought of what was bad. The hatred they had faced, their feuding families, Sowden's treachery. She made her choice then and there.

"I'm serious if you are."

Gnomeo smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good, because Jules I have so many plans for us." Juliet smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I can't wait."

"We're going to have the life we always wanted." He promised.

"Being with you is all I ever wanted." She told him honestly as she stretched out next to him.

"I love you so much." Gnomeo said, his voice full of happiness. She looked up surprised and smiled.

"I love you too."

Featherstone returned to take care of some things at the end of that week and Gnomeo and Juliet met him at their home. He'd brought Adelia along too.

"Adelia, this is Gnomeo and Juliet Bluebury." He'd happily introduced them.

"Yes, you're the crazy kids who helped return my husband to me." Adelia replied with a smile.

"Wait you guys are married now?" Gnomeo exclaimed.

"We figured, why wait?" Featherstone explained.

"That's so wonderful." Juliet told him earnestly.

Featherstone looked happier than words could say. "And how's my little goddaughter?" He asked.

"She's already getting so big." Juliet told him as he took Violet in his arms.

"She is!" He laughed as they went to sit down for lunch. At lunch, Gnomeo explained the situation to Featherstone. Finally he said, "You two really want to move?"

"I do." Gnomeo answered. "It's the only way I'll ever feel happy and safe."

"What about your parents?" Adelia asked delicately.

Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other. "They won't support us but they'll understand." Juliet told them.

"Trust me, it's not easy to leave them behind." Gnomeo quipped. Juliet nodded in agreement.

"But they have money and people to care for them and we're not going to cut them off."

Featherstone looked not sold. Gnomeo was surprised at this reaction but Juliet continued.

"Look, here in New York, we can't have normal lives. We'll always have this stigma for what we did. We can't move on and have lives because the things that happened keep coming back like ghosts. At first, even I was hesitant but this is our chance. London has always been our chance to start over and get away from it all. If we don't take this chance, I'm afraid there won't be another."

Gnomeo took Juliet's hand in his. "She's right, and if we're going to really do this, we'll need your help." He said.

Featherstone smiled, "I'd be glad to help. Anything to repay what you've done for me."

The following weeks were a blur. Gnomeo met with associates to permantly buy back the company and move it to London. Juliet looked at properties that Featherstone sent. She and Gnomeo needed the perfect land to build their dream house. The news hadn't been taken well by their parents but both and learned that no matter what they bargained or how much they pleaded, it was useless. There was one person who Juliet wasn't sure of though. This person was Nanette. Nanette had been living with them and caring for Violet and doing what she had done for Juliet when they lived with her father. But Juliet also knew that Nanette might still have a thing with Paris. In that case, she didn't want Nanette to not get her happy ending too. She truthfully was afraid to ask.

But as the date they were leaving was fast approaching, she knew she couldn't put it off anymore.

"Nanette, can I talk to you?" She asked one morning as they were watching Violet.

"Of course." Nanette replied not even looking up from her catalogue.

"So we're moving in a week and I was wondering if you were planning on going too."

Nanette looked up, surprised.

"I mean, if you want to stay for Paris, I understand. But I just didn't know and I was afraid to ask and I mean I would totally want you to come and I know Gnomeo would to but I don't want you to feel like you have to an oh-" Nanette stopped her.

"Julie, baby, it's alright."

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked, sadly.

"Honestly, I don't know right now. It depends on Paris, but if this is going where I think it's going then I'm going to stay." Nanette said from her heart.

"I just want you to be happy, whatever that is." Juliet whispered, hugging her friend in all her emotion.

"I know." Nanette replied hugging her back. As Juliet laid her head on Nanette's shoulder, she sighed. She would miss her friend very much. Nanette had been there for her when no one else could have been. Nanette had cared for her and kept her secret and Juliet owed her the world.

On the last day before they were supposed to leave, Gnomeo and Juliet stood in their empty house. Boxes were piled around them and it felt empty and abandoned.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"I think so." Gnomeo replied. "I have the passports and the papers and the plans all here. Why?"

"There's nothing you have to do?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." He turned to look at her. "Jules, is there something you need to do?"

"I want to go to the cemetery. To say goodbye to my mother." Juliet told him, seriously.

"That's a good idea, my dad is there too." Gnomeo said thoughtfully. "Let's go before it gets dark."

Gnomeo and Juliet rode to the cemetery in thoughtful silence. A chill lingered in the late afternoon air and Juliet wished for some sunlight so she wouldn't have to rely so much on her velvet cloak. The cemetery was mostly empty of other living people when they arrived.

"We won't be too long." Gnomeo told the driver as he helped Juliet down.

For Gnomeo, it had been a while since he had visited his father's grave. For a while, it had been a ritual for his mother and him. Eventually, Gnomeo had stopped going, mostly because it made him feel sad and powerless and he hated that. His mother hadn't stopped visiting and that was obvious when they found the grave still surrounded by blooming wisteria and blue flowers.

"Do you want to be alone?" Juliet asked him, kindly.

Gnomeo shook his head. They stood there in silence for a moment before Gnomeo spoke.

"I didn't know him that well. I mean I did, but I didn't." Juliet nodded, not saying anything.

"I always knew that I was like him, and I was going to take after him but I don't have many real memories of him."

"He would be proud if he saw you now." Juliet reminded him.

"Yeah, I wish he hadn't died, sometimes." Gnomeo said, his voice thick. He felt very sad and cold.

"I know." Juliet replied.

"You can go on, and find your mom and I'll find you." He told her.

"Alright." Juliet whispered. He listened for her retreating footsteps and sighed He hadn't wanted her to see him get upset. He sat down on the hard ground next to the marble slab and blue flowers. He wished his father could talk to him and at least say he was happy with everythinfg Gnomeo had done.

Juliet walked on, finding her mother's grave easily. For a moment, her mind flashed back to the day of the funeral. Harsh sunlight had beat down as she'd stood by her father in a rough black velvet dress with tears on her cheeks. It made her feel better to know that she wasn't that lost little girl anymore. The grave was less decorated than Gnomeo's fathers had been. Juliet stole a red rose from a neighboring bouquet and laid it gently across the bottom of the tombstone.

_I hope you are happy with me. _She thought to herself. _I love you so much and I know that if you were here, you'd be so proud of me and my family and everyone. Dad and I miss you a lot. _She felt tears dancing on her eyes and she allowed herself a precious few, wiping them away with her gloved hand.

_I love you mom _

She heard Gnomeo coming behind her and felt his arms around her instantly.

"You okay?" He asked and she turned to face him.

Juliet took a deep breath. "Yes."

"You've been crying?" He asked concerned. His thumbs brushed her tear tracks.

"Only a little." She admitted and he drew her closer to him. They stayed like that for a while, her head on his heart. Just the sound of his heart and the rise and fall of his steady breathing made her feel so grateful to be alive with him.

As they were walking out, a grave caught her eye. "Look." She said to Gnomeo. "It's Charles Sowden." His tombstone was small but stature. All it said was his name, not even dates. He wasn't a beloved anything and no one had bothered with an RIP or a bible verse. Juliet couldn't imagine who would even make sure he had a proper burial.

"He was a bastard." Gnomeo said as they stopped to look at it.

"He was." Juliet agreed. "I guess all his crimes finally caught up with him. Although I can't imagine who would make sure he had this burial."

"Rosalie." Gnomeo said simply.

"Rosalie would have." Juliet exclaimed, agreeing. "I nearly forgot about her."

"Yeah she never tried to contact us and I guess we shouldn't have expected much else." Gnomeo replied.

"I wonder what happened to her, like how's she doing." Juliet said, looking down at the grave.

"Yeah, but part of me thinks we don't want whatever mess that is in our lives." Gnomeo responded and Juliet laughed a little.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, abruptly.

"Yes." Juliet replied, leaning on his arm as they left the cemetery and its ghosts behind.

That night, they had to sleep on a lone mattress under a blanket they weren't taking with them. The good things like the bedframe and silk sheets were already on their way to London. A dying fire cast a glowy light around the room and Juliet lay underneath it waiting for Gnomeo. She became so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see him come in. It wasn't until the [CG1] mattress shifted with his weight that she realized he was there

Hey." She whispered as he put his arms around her.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He whispered kissing her neck gently, making her shiver in a good way. She turned over and their lips met, gentle at first but slowly deepening. His hands slid down her body and she held his face gently. Finally, they pulled apart from the kiss and she gazed at him.

"Tomorrow's the day."

"I know." He replied with a happy grin. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Juliet whispered. "I am I think"

"Me too." He said. "I can't believe it's really happening."

"And this time, Sowden isn't going to take over our boat and lead a crowd of angry people to the dock to come after us." Juliet added with a small laugh.

"Yeah thank god." Gnomeo agreed. It was strange that they were sort of laughing over what had been a horrible ordeal's beginning.

As Juliet closed her eyes, she couldn't believe it was her last night here. It made her heart race a little, but as Gnomeo's arms tightened around her, she knew everything would be alright.

The next morning, they had to wake up early. It was a cloudy and drizzly morning but that didn't stop Gnomeo from loading the carriage with their suitcases and trunks. As they left the empty house for the last time, Juliet gazed up at the buildings and the sky. Around them, the city was carrying on around them. There were some things like the hustle and bustle of a New York street that never changed. It almost made her feel nostalgic. When they got to the docks, they found a small group waiting to see them off.

As Gnomeo went to register their luggage, Juliet stood with them surprised at the turnout. Tybalt, Benny, Lady Bluebury, Lord Redbrick, Nanette and Paris had all come to say goodbye. It made Juliet happy. Finally the whistle blew, signaling that the boat would leave soon.

"I guess this time to go." Gnomeo said, with some finality and Juliet's heart dropped.

A quick hug from Tybalt and a handshake from Benny followed suit. After Lady Bluebury finished loudly embracing her son, she hugged her granddaughter tightly, wiping her eyes dramatically. The women made eye contact for a brief moment and Juliet hugged her lightly.

"Take care of him." Lady Bluebury whispered, almost a hiss, in her ear.

"I will." Juliet promised. "I'll do my best."

Next, her father hugged her too. What an awful lot of hugging, she thought. There was a deep sadness in his dark eyes and she felt sorry for him.

"Is there anything I can do, to make you stay?" He asked, huskily.

"No." Juliet told him and he sighed.

"Be good." He told her, simply. He couldn't find the real words he wanted to tell her. He doubted he ever would.

"I will." She promised again.

"And Juliet?" He added.

"What?" Juliet replied.

"Your mother would be proud." Juliet looked at him, and felt a surge of affection for her father.

"I know. She'd be proud of you too."

"Oh I don't know…" Lord Redbrick quietly trailed off as Juliet kissed his rough cheek.

Finally, came Nanette and Juliet couldn't even talk. Nanette's arms and perfume scent were all too familiar and Juliet felt like a little girl again.

"Don't cry." Nanette told her, almost sharp.

"I wish you were coming." Juliet said, honestly.

"You'll be fine darling. You were born ready for this." Nanette consoled her.

"I'll miss you." Juliet said, trying not to break down and cry like a baby.

"It's not goodbye. I'll visit, I'll write, it's not goodbye when it's best friends." Nanette promised

Juliet hugged her friend a little tighter for the moment she had left.

Gnomeo didn't enjoy goodbyes. It had been hard enough going to the cemetery. Now, he was being forced to say goodbye to his family.

"You know I never thanked you for saving my life in the ocean." Tybalt told Gnomeo as the men shook hands.

"It was nothing." Gnomeo said. He hadn't expected nor wanted thanks from Tybalt. He had wanted to save him because he didn't think he could live with letting a man die on his conscience.

"No. It wasn't. I owe you one." Tybalt replied.

"You don't." Gnomeo insisted.

Tybalt rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." But Gnomeo knew that that wasn't how debt worked. Tybalt still owed him anyways.

It wasn't particularly hard to say goodbye to Lord Redbrick. The men had always been distant too each other. In some ways, Gnomeo regretted it. Lord Redbrick would have been a good father figure. But he also knew, that Lord Redbrick didn't trust him with his daughter and that made him feel sad because he would never do anything to hurt Juliet.

"If you hurt her, I'll make sure you live to regret it." Lord Redbrick mumbled. Gnomeo had known it was coming.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you." He said, plainly.

His mother was next and she embraced him tenderly. "I'm sorry we couldn't make you stay." She said, in her usual dramatic and sad way. "I know." Gnomeo told her, patting her back.

"Now, be a good boy. And don't lose touch." She told him.

"Will do." Gnomeo agreed.

"You're my son and you were my son first and you'll always be my son. Don't you forget it." She said, with a hint of darkness in her voice.

"I won't forget." Gnomeo promised as the horn blew again. Now they really had to go.

"It's time." Juliet told him and he nodded.

"Goodbye!" Juliet called and like that they were being shuffled inside an ocean liner. Like last time, they stood on the deck to watch the take off. However unlike last time, their family was there to watch them say goodbye. If the Gnomeo and Juliet of then and seen the Gnomeo and Juliet of today, they would have been surprised at the transformation.

Gnomeo was no longer the naïve boy with a plan to escape. He was a husband and a father who had been to the edge and back. His face was wiser and he was stronger. As he stood on the dock in a gray overcoat, he did feel a sense of contentment. He had Violet in one arm her head rest on his shoulder. Juliet had dressed her in a beige coat and hat set and she looked very cute. His grip instinctively tightened around his daughter. Her whole life was ahead of her and he was determined to make sure it was perfect and that she was happy and safe. His other arm was around Juliet. She too, looked older and wiser and stronger. Instead of a scared and excited young girl, she more resembled a proud lady in her lavender purple coat, her brown curls blowing a little from underneath her hat. To him, Juliet was still the most beautiful woman he had seen. He still felt his heart race when he saw her and everyday she still gave him reasons to smile and fall in love with her more. He never felt that he had made a mistake by loving her. Their love had started as something so wrong and so wonderful and grown into something that not even death could break and when he had promised her forever- he had meant it.

Juliet leaned against Gnomeo and watched as the people on the dock became farther away. Violet was squealing in excitement as scattered drops of water sprayed them. Juliet smiled at her tiny daughter with her very same nose and Gnomeo's blonde hair. In her eyes, Violet was the most perfect little human and Juliet knew she would have the happiest of childhoods. A little farther up and she made eye contact with her husband. Even now, his eyes could take her breath away for a moment. He flashed her his signature grin and held her tightly. Juliet was so grateful to be with such a man. She couldn't think of anyone who was stronger, as loving, as kind, and as perfect as Gnomeo. She loved everything about him. From the moment they met, she had known that he was special and different and no matter what happened, there was a constant – their love. She had a feeling they would be very happy.

Their cheeks were flushed from the wind and they didn't know what the future held but they were a happy little family. As the boat drifted away, Gnomeo kissed her lips romaticallly.

"What was that for?" She asked with the slightest little grin.

"Don't you know?" He teased back.

"Is it because you just love me so much?" Juliet replied, laughing.

"It was, Jules. I do love you very much." Gnomeo told her.

"I love you too."

And it goes without saying that he was her endless love and she was his. And throughout the years, one thing would remain constant. Gnomeo and Juliet would always be each other's Endless Love.

ENDLESS LOVE SONG LYRICS

(so you know the song that inspired the title and that I imagine playing in the background here)

My love,

There's only you in my life

The only thing that's bright

My first love,

You're every breath that I take

You're every step I make

And I

(I-I-I-I-I)

I want to share

All my love with you

No one else will do...

And your eyes

Your eyes, your eyes

They tell me how much you care

Ooh yes, you will always be

My endless love

Two hearts,

Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

Forever

(ohhhhhh)

I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms

And love

Oh, love

I'll be a fool

For you,

I'm sure

You know I don't mind

Oh, you know I don't mind

'cause you,

You mean the world to me

Oh

I know

I know

I've found in you

My endless love

Oooh-woow

Boom, boom

Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Oooh, and love

Oh, love

I'll be that fool

For you,

I'm sure

You know I don't mind

Oh you know

I don't mind

And, yes

You'll be the only one

'cause no one can deny

This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you

My love

My love, my love

My endless love

**aahhh! i can't believe it ended! this is the love story i always wanted to write and it was definely my favorite of the two stories just because i'm a romantic i guess :) **

**as i look back, i think there are things i would have done differently, but i hope what i did do is good enough for everyone who reads this! **

**i love this story and a big THANKS from the bottom of my heart if you stuck with this story all teh way through **

**HAPPY G+J DAY and i will see you in the next story **

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxxoox- lorelibelle54**


End file.
